


A Study in Light - Interludes of Life - Part Four: Love and Insanity

by pfyre



Series: A Study in Light [4]
Category: Miami Vice, Television - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sonny Crockett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ricardo Tubbs, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 88,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfyre/pseuds/pfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things progress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Miami Vice" and its characters and situations are the creative and intellectual properties of Antony Yerkovich, Michael Mann and Michael Mann Productions. "Miami Vice" and its characters lovingly created by Antony Yerkovich.  
> "A Study In Light" copyright elfin 1993.

Tuesday morning:

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Sonny teased as Rico walked into the galley yawning. He gave the handle of his gun one more wipe with the soft cloth and put it back into the leather holster. He had been up for over an hour now, too anxious to sleep until his alarm had gone off. As tempting as it would have been to just lie there and watch his partner sleep, maybe cuddle a little, he had finally decided he should get up. Having taken a quick shower, Sonny occupied himself by doing a thorough cleaning and maintenance of his weapon. It had not been used in nearly six months and had been immersed in salt water from his fall off the docks. Fortunately, Stan had cleaned and oiled it the day after the shooting, when he had come by the St. Vitus to feed Elvis.

Rico rubbed his eyes and muttered "Coffee." He stumbled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Sonny smiled to himself. He had never realized just how badly his partner sometimes needed caffeine in the mornings to get going until he had been discharged from the hospital. Sonny leaned back and took a sip from his own mug.

After downing nearly three-quarters of his first cup, Rico was finally becoming more alert. He saw that Sonny had been cleaning and oiling his weapon. Well, they were scheduled to go to the firing range today. "Ummm.... You know, Partner," Rico started, "we're only supposed to go and *observe* today." He knew Sonny resented being coddled, but he knew that his partner was far more worried about this trip than he wanted to let on.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonny sighed. "I know. I was just cleaning it. Seeing if it felt right, ya know." He deliberately flexed his right hand and wrist. After a nearly a month's worth of therapy, his wrist and hand were nearly as flexible as they had been, although he still did not quite have all the strength back in it. It was going to be a challenge if it affected his accuracy in shooting.

"After work, I want to stop by the track and run. You want to do a quick take-out dinner afterwards or go out?" Sonny asked. Rico had been right. They had already been spending a great deal of time together before everything happened. Now one of the nicer differences was that they were no longer alone at the end of the evening. It was wonderful waking in the embrace of someone he loved. Besides, it gave him something to look forward to, a reward for going to the shooting range this morning. He had an army of butterflies in his stomach, whenever he paused to think too long about it.

"Why don't we play it by ear?" Rico set his cup down and studied Sonny. He could see the underlying tension. To break the mood a bit, he moved over next to his partner on the bench seat. "I may not feel like sharing you with anyone else by that time." He leaned in and captured his lover's ripe mouth.

The kiss was long, hot and sweet and served nicely to distract Sonny from his worries for a while. If they did not have to leave in such a short time, it might have led to something more. As it was, it was difficult to break it off. When they finally came up for air, Sonny licked his lips.

"Well, I *never* want to share you with anyone." He smiled wickedly. "But if you don't go get cleaned up, we're gonna be late."

 

By the time Rico had showered and dressed, Sonny had a quick breakfast ready for them. And then they were on the road in plenty of time for their scheduled session at the firing range. When Sonny pulled into the parking garage, the butterflies were back in full force. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. He mentally chastised himself. They were only going to the pistol range. It was not as if anyone would be pointing any weapons at him.

"You okay?" Rico was just sitting in the passenger seat watching as Sonny parked his Ferrari and turned the engine off. He found it difficult not to reach over and pull his partner into a reassuring hug.

"I'm fine." Sonny opened the door and pocketed his keys. "Let's go."

 

Minutes later, they entered the range. It was still early and there were not many people there yet. All the same, Sonny felt his heart race as he heard the shots being fired. He tried not to flinch. Taking a deep breath, he accepted the ear protection gear his partner handed him. They muffled the sound, making it almost bearable. Rico lead the way to the raised observation booth located at the back of the range.

Once in the booth, they could remove the ear protection. As he sat down, Sonny realized that he was sweating and it had nothing to do with the heat of the day. Shit. He had to get a handle on this fear that threatened to smother him.

Rico handed him a cup of coffee. They were alone in the booth. The range supervisor, Ken Gilbert, was giving some tips to one of the shooters. Sonny took a deep breath and finally looked at his partner. He tried a smile and it came out rather weak. "Thanks." He was thanking Rico for more than the coffee: for his quiet support, his understanding - for being there.

Sonny took a deep swallow of the coffee and nearly spat it out. "Uuuhhggh!!..." He screwed up his face. "This stuff is nearly toxic!" He had forgotten that Ken could not seem to make a decent cup of coffee. Rico stifled a snicker and cautiously sipped his. Well, with enough creamer and sugar in it, it was almost drinkable. But he noticed that Sonny was starting to calm and relax. So far, so good.

Pulling out a file from the briefcase he had dragged along, Rico commented: "I figured as long as we're here to soak up the atmosphere, we might as well keep ourselves occupied."

They were fully absorbed trying sort out the final report on a case that was now over seven months old when the door banged open about fifteen minutes later. Sonny jumped and his coffee cup went over. Sgt. Gilbert walked in heading toward his desk. "Hey, guys!" He paused near Sonny and held out his hand. "Glad to see you're back, Crockett."

Smiling, Sonny shook hands. "Good to be back, Ken." He picked up his overturned cup. "Good thing that was empty. Otherwise your brew would've eaten through the counter," he teased.

"Yeah, well, what do you think I use to clean the floor with around here?" He shook hands with Ricardo Tubbs as well. Gilbert was a greying veteran and used to the teasing about his coffee. He figured if it was that bad, people would not bother drinking it. He also knew why Crockett was so jumpy. "I saw on the schedule that you need to get recertified on the range. How long has it been since your gun was last fired?"

"Ummm.... close to six months, I guess."

Gilbert moved over to his desk. "Look, why don't you bring it in tomorrow and I'll do a thorough maintenance on it. Okay?" He knew this would give Crockett another morning of just being there, absorbing the atmosphere, the sights and sounds, without having to shoot.

Even though Sonny had just done a cleaning of his gun, he knew Gilbert was the expert and it would not hurt to let him check it out. At Sonny's nod of agreement, Gilbert continued. "How's the wrist? I know you've got the doc's permission, but he's not the one who's gonna have a piece of metal kicking back in his hand." He moved over to his desk.

"It's fine." Sonny, of course, failed to mention that Fielding had wanted him to wait another week before attempting to shoot. God, he was tired of being mothered and protected.

Rico glanced at his watch. "Well, Partner," he began as he stood, "I've got to get to my desk. I'm expecting a call back on the Martens case that I've been checking out." He quickly gathered up the papers they had been studying.

"Yeah." Sonny checked the time and sighed. "I still haven't found my desk under all the piles of paper." He smiled and waved to Gilbert. "See ya in the morning."

 

By the time 5 pm arrived, Sonny was exhausted and yet all he had done was paperwork. He was still determined to increase his stamina so he went down to the department's gym and track. Rico joined him as he was doing some stretches.

A few minutes later they did a slow lap around the track to warm up. Then Sonny nodded as they both sped up. Rico outdistanced him in a short length of time. It would be a while yet before Sonny's speed returned to normal. For now, he was content to knocking a few seconds off his time every few days.

His partner had completed his three mile run and jogged a slow cool down lap as Sonny was walking out the last of his two miles. He was barely on his feet by the time he finished his own cool down routine. Jesus. Sonny shook his head. Well, at least he was not gasping for air and seeing spots in front of his eyes, like he had done after his first attempt to run.

Rico kept a close eye on Sonny. The man pushed himself relentlessly at times. His partner was in rush to get back to where he had been before the shooting. Rico shook his head. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could still see Sonny lying deathly pale, with a tube in his throat and IV and monitor lines running everywhere, in Recovery that first night. At times it seemed another lifetime ago, yet at other moments it seemed like yesterday.

Catching up to Sonny as he started towards the locker room, Rico heard one of the younger cops tease Sonny, "Hey, Crockett, you slowing down in your old age?" "Nah," Sonny returned. "Just letting you catch up to me, Dean." He grinned and headed into the locker room just ahead of Rico.

 

Rico knew that his partner really was exhausted because he did not even pause as Rico offered to drive. Sonny just tossed him the keys and settled wearily into the passenger seat of the Ferrari. Before they had even pulled out of the parking garage, Sonny was dozing.

Realizing that his partner was not up to eating out, Rico picked up the cell phone and at the next light dialed Mei Ling's, a Chinese restaurant near his house. Sonny did not even stir when Rico drove up to the restaurant to pick up their supper.

"Sonny," Rico paused. There was no reaction. He lightly shook his sleeping passenger's shoulder. "Sonny, we're home." Bleary green eyes tried to focus on him.

"Home?" Sonny sat up straighter and looked around. "I thought we were gonna get some dinner." He yawned, then sniffed. "I smell... Chinese?"

Rico grinned. "Yep. Already stopped and picked up supper at Mei Ling's. You were totally zoned, Partner." He grabbed the bag as they exited the car. "It does smell great though. I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

Sonny's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "Guess I am, too." He grinned. He was hungry and the nap had helped to restore much of his energy.

 

They ate on the patio. After being stuck in the hospital for so long, Sonny took every opportunity to enjoy just being outside. And being with his partner.

Sonny sat on the edge of the patio listening to the waves and the gulls. He had kicked his shoes off already and had his feet dangling in the warm sand. When Rico returned from disposing of the empty containers and loading the dishwasher, he sat behind his friend and wrapped his arms around him.

Rico leaned forward and kissed the nape of his partner's neck. Sonny hummed in appreciation, wrapping his own arms over Rico's. When the last of the day's light disappeared, Sonny pulled one of Rico's hands to his lips and kissed the fingers and then the palm. He felt his partner's other arm tighten around him.

"Let's go to bed." Rico whispered. He stood up and offered a hand to help Sonny to his feet, maintaining the touch as they went inside. He led Sonny up to his bedroom. Once there, he enveloped Sonny with his arms and his mouth. He tasted so sweet and felt so good in his arms.

Sonny opened his mouth to Rico's tongue and sucked possessively on it. Carefully, he reached between them and started to unbutton his lover's shirt. Rico relaxed his hold a bit giving Sonny more room. They maintained the all-consuming contact between their mouths. As his fingers easily slipped the buttons free, Sonny caressed the dark skin that was revealed. He let his fingers tease Rico's nipples to rigid attention amidst the dark curly hair. Then he pushed the material off the broad shoulders.

Rico loosened his embrace long enough to shrug his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Finally, they pulled back from the kiss, both panting. Sonny's hands were still playing at his chest, so Rico decided his partner was now wearing far too many clothes.

He quickly slid the soft cotton material of the t-shirt off his lover's body. Tracing the muscles of the tanned, smooth chest, his hands trailed lower to the waistband of Sonny's trousers. His partner squirmed as Rico's fingers contacted a particularly sensitive spot. Smiling, he deliberately retraced that same area. Sonny gasped and tried to stop Rico's hands. Rico merely tickled his squirming partner even more. "You know, I've always wondered just *how* ticklish you were." This was going to be fun.

Trying to suppress the chuckles that were bubbling up, Sonny pleaded, "...huhhh... Rico, don't.... uhhh hahhhhhh,... stop tichhhi-" Rico could not help but laugh as he continued mercilessly to touch and tickle his sensitive friend. Sounding more like a little boy than a man, Sonny had started giggling and was trying to back away. His legs contacted the bed and the next thing he knew he was lying down and laughing helplessly.

Rico followed him down on the bed. His hands continued their light touches and strokes of his partner. Sonny was trying to curl up into a ball to give his tormentor less to tickle. It was not working. He was laughing too hard. In the end, he just batted weakly at Rico's hands and laughed until he cried.

Finally, when Sonny was reduced to gasping out weak chuckles and giggles, Rico stopped tickling and captured his lover's mouth like a hard won prize. Sonny was breathing raggedly from laughing but that changed quickly to arousal as Rico started to trail light kisses, nips and licks down his jaw and his neck. When Rico's mouth reached his nipples, Sonny moaned as he felt his cock straining against the material of his trousers. He shifted his hips trying to relieve the pressure.

Rico took a quick look down and was pleased to see the strained fabric. "So, Sonny," he looked into his partner's dilated eyes, "still want me to stop?" Sonny just blinked at him in confusion for a moment. Then he growled and pulled Rico forcefully into a hot, demanding kiss. He ran his hands down Rico's back to his pants. Quickly, Sonny slid a hand into them and fondled Rico's ass. It was Rico's turn to moan.

Both desperate to be touching skin to skin, they quickly helped each other out of their few remaining pieces of clothing. They lay with their limbs entwined enjoying the sensations, the warmth, as one or the other would move a bit to cause some friction. Rico resumed his journey down his partner's body with his mouth, delighting in the little whimpers and moans escaping Sonny's throat.

Rico dipped his tongue into Sonny's navel, sliding it in and out. Sonny moaned and moved his hips again. Just as Rico started moving farther along his partner's body, he felt Sonny jump and expel air explosively. Alarmed, he looked up, "Are you okay?" His partner blinked back at him with a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"I'm fin-UUHHH!" Sonny's body jolted again. Now, he looked distinctly embarrassed. "Really, I'mm-UUUHH fine."

Rico could not help himself. He snickered. When he saw the mixture of annoyance and embarrassment on his partner's face, he just laughed. Sonny had the hiccups!

"It's all *your* fa-UUHH-lt!" But Sonny could not maintain his mock anger. He joined his lover in the laughter, even as it was punctuated with periodic hiccups. Finally, as his hiccups subsided, Sonny leaned in for a long, leisurely kiss. They parted when yet another small hiccup bounced through. Rico smiled and hugged Sonny close.

"I've never before laughed like this with a lover..." Sonny relaxed against his friend, "in bed." Playfully, he poked Rico in the ribs. "And you know how much I *hate* to be tickled."

Rico captured Sonny's hands and rolled so that he was lying on top of his lover. "But I love it when you're at my mercy." His kiss was gentle, but demanding. Sonny eagerly sucked the invading tongue.

This time his strokes along his lover's body were sensual and arousing. Rico felt Sonny's cock pressing against his own. The sensation was wonderful. It seemed as though every time that he and Sonny made love was something new and fresh, but now also familiar and comfortable. He shifted his hips and their erections rubbed against each other.

"Uhhhhh...." Sonny moaned and moved his hips in turn causing more maddening friction between them. He thrust his tongue into Rico's mouth, tasting him. His partner still held his hands captive and somehow this only served to increase his appreciation of their actions. He was still at Rico's mercy and he loved it. He shuddered as the friction, the sensations between them built. Rico writhed and ground their erections together at an increasing pace. He moaned as the friction became unbearable. He did not think he could last much longer.

It was impossible to say who climaxed first. They broke their kiss as each cried out. They both shuddered as their orgasms peaked. As the last of the tremors subsided, Rico rolled to the side drawing Sonny with him. He looked into Sonny's eyes and felt he could drown in the love he saw there.

"Only you," Sonny whispered, "Rico. Only with you have I ever felt so loved and so safe when I am the most vulnerable.... I love you." With his now freed hand, he drew a finger lightly down his love's cheek.

Rico turned his head slightly and kissed the fingers still resting on his face. He looked back into Sonny's heavily lidded eyes. "I love *you*." His kissed his partner's lush mouth and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He could feel the weariness in Sonny's limbs. His partner was struggling to remain awake. He really needed to rest. "Look, let me get a towel and then we can get some sleep." Rico sat up carefully. "We've got another early day tomorrow."

"Hhmmm," was all Sonny could manage.

By the time, he returned from the bathroom with a damp towel, Sonny had lost the battle to stay awake. Rico quickly cleaned him up and the mess on the sheets. Then he slipped under the covers next to his partner. Sonny snuggled against him without waking. As he drifted off, his chin nestled in his partner's soft blond hair, Rico thought of how perfect it all seemed.

**************************************************

Thursday, early evening:

Rico was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher when he heard the crash followed by a curse. "You all right out there?" He grabbed a dishtowel and snagged the broom as he headed for the patio. When he opened the screen door, he saw that Sonny was crouched down trying to sweep broken glass together using a napkin. "Here, let me do that, Partner."

"I'm sorry. I dropped one of the water glasses." Sonny looked embarrassed and apologetic as he stood. "I don't know what happened. I picked it up and, as I turned, it just slipped."

Rico reached for Sonny's hand. "Did you cut yourself?"

"No, I'm fine."

He was relieved to see there was no blood, but he heard Sonny draw in a quick breath as he touched it. When he looked closer, he noticed his partner's right hand and wrist were slightly swollen. "Sonny?"

"It's nothing." He tried to pull his hand away and hissed in pain when Rico did not release it. He had been trying to ignore it all afternoon.

 

Rico and Ken Gilbert had discretely retreated to the observation booth. Sonny methodically loaded his gun. Letting the routine carry him through, he was no longer panicked by the sounds of the shots in the range, now he was just worried that he had lost his touch. He released the safety; gripped it tightly in his right hand; supported his wrist with his left and aimed.

The first shot missed the black silhouette completely catching the top edge of the sheet. The recoil made him wince as his wrist let him know that it was not as well healed as he had thought. Ignoring the sudden ache, he aimed again and carefully squeezed the trigger. This shot caught the top edge of the target's head. The third shot drilled directly through the heart of the target. He finished the clip and found the remaining shots all in the center of the kill zone.

He turned and saw Rico give him a 'thumbs up' sign from the booth. Sonny grinned. Loading the second clip, Sonny proceeded to empty it right on target as well. Unfortunately, by that time, his wrist was really starting to ache. He fired the final clip a little more slowly, trying to find a position for his wrist where the recoil did not jar it as badly.

Ken reminded Sonny that one more session was needed for full recertification and they scheduled it for the following Monday. Tired of everyone being overly concerned about his health, especially Rico, Sonny did not mention the ache in his wrist as they headed up to OCB.

While his partner was in the file room pulling information to put the final touches on yet another report, Sonny dug around in his desk and found a bottle of ibuprofen. Quickly, he downed three caplets with the last of his cold coffee. He still had the pain-killers prescribed for his back, but he hated the way they dulled his senses and thinking. He rarely used them, preferring to just live with whatever discomfort he still suffered.

By the time they headed out for lunch, Sonny had pretty much forgotten the ache in his wrist. He and Rico discussed plans for the weekend. They decided to play it by ear - maybe they would stay home or maybe they would go out or maybe they would take the St. Vitus out for a sail - whatever appealed. It was difficult to believe he had actually been back at work for almost a week now. Of course, he still had half a mountain of paperwork to catch up on.

On the other hand, Rico was fairly well caught up on his own paperwork because he had been coming in on so many mornings during the later part of Sonny's hospitalization. Starting on Monday, he and Stan were to be temporarily partnered as they did some digging into South American connections with some new suppliers/dealers that had been appearing on the streets.

Sonny found that he was jealous of Stan. Not because he was worried about any sort of attraction between Rico and Stan, but because Sonny wanted to be the one out there working with Rico, covering his back, being his work partner again. God, he hated being on restricted duty.

Seven weeks. At the minimum, it would be seven more weeks before Sonny would be cleared for full duty status. Fielding had been absolutely adamant about that. Sonny could not be fully reinstated until he passed the psych evaluation with DeLelo, was recertified on the firing range *and* passed a final physical exam. By Monday afternoon, he would have completed the firing range requirements. And on the following Wednesday he was to start the first of four weekly sessions with DeLelo.

In the meantime, Sonny would be doing paperwork and maybe some research for Rico and other fellow officers. He also planned to spend a lot of time in the gym, running and swimming to increase his stamina. He could not believe that he still tired so easily.

The effects of the ibuprofen had mostly worn off as they left the office that evening. Rico had driven that morning, so Sonny just ignored it and settled into the passenger seat. Besides, his wrist was not aching as badly now.

 

But when he had grabbed the glasses to help clear the patio table of their supper dishes, his hand had simply been unable to hold onto them tightly. Dammit. Now, Rico was going to be fussing over him again.

"It's not nothing." Rico was staring hard at his partner, clearly annoyed that Sonny would try to hide his injury. "This is from this morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's only a little sore," Sonny tried to placate Rico. "It'll be fine in the morning."

Rico shook his head. He knew Sonny was really chafing at being 'coddled' by everyone. But he could not let this slip by. "Sonny, if you don't get this checked out, Ken won't let you do the second round to get recertified." He looked directly into his friend's eyes. "I'll make certain of that."

Sonny sighed. Rico was right and his whole hand was starting to throb now that the ibuprofen was completely out of his system. Shit.

His partner stepped inside and grabbed the cordless phone.

 

Ninety minutes later, Bri walked into the examination room carrying a set of x-rays. Sonny had a coldpack resting on his right hand and wrist. He and Rico both looked up at the doctor. "Well, I've got some good news and some bad news, Sonny."

"Let's hear the bad news first," Sonny sighed. He had really hoped not to see the inside of the hospital again until he was due in for his final physical in about six weeks.

"You've got a couple of badly strained ligaments in your wrist. It appears related to the damage that Strohe caused. The recoil of your gun over-stressed them." He saw the disgusted look in his patient's eyes.

Sonny sighed again. "And the good news?"

"In the long run, this won't affect your getting back to full duty status." He saw Rico squeeze Sonny's undamaged hand in encouragement. "I've got a brace I want you to wear this weekend. Starting on Monday, you only need to wear it when you're shooting. You'll also need to resume doing the strengthening exercises. By the time you're due to go back on active duty, it should no longer be necessary for the brace or the exercises. The ligaments should be healed." Bri rummaged around one of the cabinets and pulled out an elastic hand and wrist brace with a metal support in it. He helped Sonny put it on.

Bri was relieved that this was really very minor. When Rico had called him earlier, he had been about to leave the hospital for the evening. His heart had skipped a beat when he had heard Rico's voice on his direct line, worrying that something major had happened to Sonny. When had Rico explained about Sonny's hand, Bri could have practically diagnosed it without the formality of the x-rays. But he had told Rico to bring Sonny in to the hospital. Meanwhile, he would alert the x-ray department.

He shook his head. Sonny had been so insistent on going ahead with getting recertified. Maybe he should have ordered him to wait a few more weeks. When the brace was on, Bri handed Sonny a prescription. "This is for 500 mg tablets of ibuprofen. I want you to take two tablets three times a day for the next three days, then one tablet twice daily until the prescription runs out. This will bring down the swelling and help with the pain."

Bri turned to Rico. "And make certain he eats when he takes the tablets. Okay?" Rico nodded and smirked at Sonny's exasperated sigh.

 

A happy, tanned Sonny with his hair blowing in the wind was piloting the St. Vitus Dance out of the harbor. Rico was content to just watch his lover. The sun was bright and warm and the breeze was cool and comforting....

 

He woke abruptly when Sonny muttered indistinctly. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he saw that Sonny's head was resting on his chest. He heard his partner mumble something, then shift restlessly. Rico gently stroked Sonny's head and back.

Rico would have given anything to make all of his partner's nightmares go away. Their frequency had lessened in the weeks since Sonny's discharge from the hospital, but they had not gone away completely. He smiled when he felt Sonny relax and settle against him. Maybe when his partner spoke with DeLelo the last of the his fears could be faced and conquered or at least understood.

He looked down at the brace on Sonny's wrist. It was so unfair. His partner just could not seem to get a break. Rico placed a soft kiss on Sonny's head. Well, at least this was a minor set back. Closing his eyes, Rico let himself drift off to the sounds of Sonny's even breathing.

**************************************************

Friday morning

Rico woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Sonny holding a mug of steaming coffee under his nose. "Time to rise and shine, Partner."

He groaned and reached for the mug. Rico had found it difficult to believe how much of a morning person Sonny was. Now that his partner was nearly back to full health, it was rare indeed for him to sleep in. He seemed to prefer getting up early. Rico had lost track of the number of times over the last month or so he had barely been conscious in the morning and had found that Sonny had been up, showered, dressed and had greeted the rising sun with a mug of coffee in hand. It was disgusting.

As he struggled to sit up, Rico realized, not for the first time, that it did have its advantages, though. It meant that now on most mornings, he awoke to already brewed coffee, instead of struggling to make a pot with half-closed eyes. Ahhh, that first swallow went down well.

"Ummm, thanks." He looked at his lover. Sonny's hair was still damp from his shower and he was already dressed. Rico took another long drink. "So how's the wrist this morning?"

Sonny flexed his hand in the brace. "A little stiff, but the ibuprofen helped." Before Rico could ask, he continued. "And yeah, I had some toast when I took the pills."

Rico reached for Sonny's injured hand and carefully pulled the hand up to his lips and kissed the fingers. "I love you, Sonny." He looked up into Sonny's beautiful eyes. "I would do anything for you... except let you hurt yourself." They leaned close and kissed.

It was a sweet kiss - full of love and apologies and hope for the future. Rico pulled Sonny closer, wishing that they did not have to go to work today. It would be lovely to just spend the day in bed together. The kiss became hotter, more demanding.

Finally, Sonny managed to pull away to look into Rico's eyes. "I love you, Rico. And as much as I want to make love with you right here, right now, we have to be at work too soon." He had to use every bit of self-control to not just jump into the bed with his lover immediately. But it would have to be a 'quickie' and with Rico he found he believed in forever.

He placed a warm kiss on Rico's hand that was still holding his wrist with the brace. "But we have tonight and then the weekend...." Sonny smiled wickedly. "Who knows - we may never get dressed the entire weekend." He practically purred, causing Rico to lick his lips.

Rico took a quick *cold* shower.

 

Castillo opened his office door and motioned to Sonny, "Crockett, a word, please." Sonny nodded and joined his boss in his office. He glanced back at his partner's empty desk. Rico had gone down to the records room, in search of a file that had gone 'missing'.

"Please, have a seat." Castillo indicated the chair in front of his desk as he sat. He studied his detective for a moment. Sonny looked healthy now - except for the wrist brace. "What happened?"

Sonny sighed. "It's nothing. Just a couple of strained ligaments." He flexed his fingers to demonstrate he could still use his hand. "It'll be fine by Monday, when I get recertified."

"Okay." Castillo nodded. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doin' great." Sonny smiled. "Getting back into the swing of things. Although I think I'm drowning in a sea of paperwork."

"You're scheduled to meet with DeLelo next week. Right?" Sonny nodded. "And your final physical is scheduled in about six weeks." He saw the look in Sonny's eyes. "Don't push it, Sonny. You've made a remarkable recovery so far." He stared down the look of exasperation in the younger man.

"Besides I figure it'll take most of that time just for you to get caught up on all your paperwork. In the meantime, you can do research and follow ups." He almost smiled at the look of dismay on Sonny's face. But he knew that a lot of what bothered Sonny had nothing to do with paperwork. "Don't worry, Sonny. Rico's your partner and as soon as you're ready you'll be out there with him."

Martin Castillo really wanted to ask exactly what the status of the relationship between his two senior detectives was but something told him he was better off not knowing officially. Thus far there had been no evidence of personal considerations affecting their work - so for now he would just let it slide by. He was also curious exactly what had happened at Cintaro's Dome, but again it just did not seem to be the right time to ask. "In the meantime, when you get to the paperwork on the Gaetano case, I'd like to-" His phone rang, interrupting him.

"Castillo." After listening for a moment, placing one hand over the receiver, he waved Sonny out of the office, "No rush, Sonny. But when you do get to the Gaetano case I want to review it with you." Sonny nodded and left.

 

When five o'clock finally arrived, Sonny was more than ready to leave the office. His wrist was aching again, in spite of the brace and ibuprofen - too much typing. He stretched his back out as he stood. Rico watched appreciatively. He teased. "So, Partner, which is tougher - chasing the bad guys or writing about chasing the bad guys?"

Sonny threw a pen at his partner. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

 

"Had any brainstorms about what you'd like to do this weekend? They're calling for rain," Rico asked as they waited for a traffic light to change. Sonny was driving the Ferrari, letting the purr of its engine soothe him after a long day of office tedium. They were headed for the St. Vitus. He needed to check on the boat and feed Elvis today. And they would probably spend the night there.

"Not really," Sonny pressed the accelerator as the light changed to green. "Figured we'd stop at the market near the marina, pick up fish for Elvis and a couple of steaks to grill for us tonight." Checking his mirrors, he signaled to change lanes. "Billy's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks so I need to find a present for him. I talked to Caroline this afternoon...."

Sonny's voice trailed off as he concentrated on making another lane change in the heavy rush-hour traffic. "How are she and Billy?" Rico asked.

"They're doin' great." Sonny smiled at his partner and turned his attention back to the traffic. "As a matter of fact, we discussed the idea of me visiting and taking Billy to Six Flags for a day as part of his birthday present." Now he paused and glanced at this partner. "I was kind of wonderin' if you'd consider going along with me for the trip? Billy likes you and Caroline already considers you part of the family."

"Sounds great." Then Rico asked, "Ummm, Sonny, do they know about us?... I mean, is it going to be a problem for them?" He was suddenly unsure whether this was a good idea.

"Well, I think that Caroline had some suspicions about us after my last trip to Atlanta," Sonny reassured his friend. "She didn't seem surprised that I wanted you to come along. I was hoping to explain everything to them when I got there." He reached for Rico's hand and squeezed it. "If you're not comfortable about this, Rico, you don't have to come. I understand." He really did want Rico to come. They'd shared so much over the years of their partnership and now with this new, more intense relationship that Sonny wanted to share this part of his life with his partner. But he also did not want to push things....

"I'd love to come along, Sonny." Rico smiled back now. "I just didn't want to make things awkward if they didn't know or didn't like the idea of us. You know?" He watched Sonny negotiating through the crush of cars. It almost seemed like a dream. Only six months ago, he never would have thought it possible that he and Sonny would be a couple much less making plans to spend a weekend with his partner's son.

 

It was early when Sonny awoke; dawn was still at least a half an hour away. He felt the comforting warmth of Rico's presence behind him. This was nice, not waking alone in an empty bed. His partner stirred and his arm came to rest over Sonny's side, as if to draw him closer. Sonny slid his own hand over the dark hand and arm.

Sonny was amazed at how well, how easily they had adapted their lifestyles for this relationship over the weeks since returning from St. Andrew's. Almost without discussing it, they had taken to spending the nights during the week alternately at each other's home. Weekends were spent wherever was the most convenient for their plans or lack of plans. Sonny smiled to himself. He was tempted to make good on his threat to not let either of them wear clothes for the entire weekend.

It had been raining the previous evening when they finally got back to the St. Vitus' Dance and the weather forecast called for rain all weekend. He could hear the rumble of a distant storm and the soft splatter of rain against the deck above them. The air was cool, so he snuggled back against his partner and pulled the covers higher over them. Sonny sighed. Yesterday had been Rico's last day of 'desk duty'. Starting on Monday, he would be out on the streets with Stan. With the change in their daytime schedules, Sonny hoped that at least their nights would still be shared.

He felt Rico shift closer, and when he did Sonny became aware of his partner's morning erection pressing against him. He felt his own cock twitch. What a wonderful sensation....

Sonny rocked his hips causing Rico's cock to rub against his backside. Rico muttered something in his sleep, but did not waken. Smiling into the semi-darkness of the cabin, Sonny reached back and carefully caressed the length of his partner's erection. It still amazed him how big Rico was. Having his partner inside him made Sonny feel so fulfilled - so complete.

He continued his gentle strokes and again moved his hips. The friction was almost painful in its intensity. Rico moaned, his breathing becoming ragged under Sonny's ministrations. Once again, he deliberately rubbed his ass against his partner's stiffened cock. Oh god, that felt good.

Finally, he felt Rico's arms wrap around him. "mmm.... My god, Love.... You're insatiable.... And you're driving me insane with your tight sweet ass wriggling against me." His partner kissed his neck and lightly bit his shoulder as he reached around and lovingly caressed and fondled Sonny's balls and aching cock.

Sonny groaned and arched his back, pushing himself into the hand that was stroking him so well. As he settled back, Sonny felt the moist, heat of Rico's cock sliding against him. "Please, Rico...." He pleaded. He wanted to feel Rico inside him, *needed* to feel his partner. Somehow, when they were joined in this most intimate way, Sonny felt so loved and safe that he could never get enough of it. He was complete. "Please...."

He felt his own cock straining as Rico's hand brushed it a few more times. His partner's other hand had snaked around from underneath him to tease and lightly pinch Sonny's nipples to rigid attention. "...uuuugggh... ahhhhhaaaaah!...."

Rico loved the sounds that escaped from Sonny as they made love. The soft sighs and whimpers, the loud moans and cries of pleasure and yells of ecstasy from his lover - all served to push Rico towards greater heights in his own bliss as well as doing all he could to please his partner. And Sonny had certainly found an interesting way to wake him this morning!

He felt Sonny shifting against him, causing a friction that could not be ignored. Rico moved away from his partner and Sonny whimpered at the loss of contact. "Shhhh." Rico stroked Sonny's back and side. Then he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet. Quickly he unrolled the condom over his throbbing cock and slathered more lubricant over the latex.

Sonny had realized what Rico was doing and rolled to his stomach presenting his ass to his lover, moaning when his erection rubbed against the sheets. "Please, Rico.... I need you.... I... ahhhhhhhhhh...." Whatever he had been about to say was lost as Rico's fingers slick with lubricant teased his hole.

Rico loved it when Sonny was this aroused. His lover was at his mercy, unable to even think clearly. He let his fingers tease and push at the ring of tightly clenched muscle. His finger slipped in easily and he felt Sonny's muscle trying to contract and push at it. Carefully, he added a second finger and slid them in and out as he heard Sonny grunt and moan.

He nearly came as he heard the throaty cry escape his lover when Rico pushed in a third finger and rubbed lightly over Sonny's prostate. His partner bucked wildly, nearly dislodging the fingers playing inside him. Then he thrust himself back toward Rico. Smiling, Rico pulled his hand away and guided his straining cock to the entrance of Sonny's body.

When Sonny felt the cock ready to enter, he shoved back trying to impale himself. Rico grabbed his lover's hips, steadying him; then, as he started to lean forward to enter Sonny's ass, he reached around under his partner's sweating, shaking body and caressed his cock. "AAAAaaahhhhhgggah!...."

Rico slipped into Sonny's ass as the cry escaped and his love's shout became a keening wail. Sonny pushed back and Rico was buried to his balls in him. He was so tight, so hot - Rico knew it would not be long before he came. It amazed him how little control he had when he made love with Sonny. No other lover he had ever had drove him so wild with passion. The heat of their movements drove any other thought from him.

He shoved into Sonny, moaning with each thrust. Barely capable of thought, he continued the movement of his hips as he teased Sonny's quivering cock. Abruptly, Sonny's sphincter muscles spasmed and he felt his lover's cock jerking as the orgasm started and his hand was covered in cream. "Ah, gaaagod.... Rico!! ahhhhhh!..."

The sound of his named shouted by Sonny, the clenching muscles grasping and pushing at his erection drove Rico over the edge, his own orgasm tearing through him - nearly painful in its extremity. Sonny shuddered one last time and collapsed forward, still moaning, as Rico continued to shove into him with the last of his orgasm. Finally, he settled against Sonny's back still sheathed in his lover.

When he started to roll, to relieve Sonny of his weight, he felt his lover grasp his hands. "No, please. Don't move." Sonny whispered. "I love it when we're together this way. It feels so wonderful. I wish we could stay like this forever." After a minute or two, he felt Sonny shift and Rico's cock slipped out. Rico rolled to the side and Sonny turned to face him.

Rico reached a hand to Sonny's cheek, feeling the wetness there. "I love you, Sonny. That is forever." In the pre-dawn light now filtering in, Rico saw his partner smile softly, the love shining in his eyes. He turn to kiss the hand on his face.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible." He brought his hand up to cover Rico's. "And it only seems to get stronger every day."

**************************************************

Tuesday night Finally, Sonny thought, wood - not paperwork! He could, at last, see the surface of his desk. It was nearly midnight, and Rico was still not back from his meeting with Izzy. Sonny sighed. He should really go home. He glanced at the clock. 11:15. He heard the outside doors open and voices in the hallway.

Stan and Rico wandered into OCB Vice and Stan collapsed into his chair. At the sound of someone moving in the other half of the office, he looked up. Sonny was sitting at his desk, smiling at him. "Hard day?"

Stan nodded. "Criminals, who needs them!"

 

The door swung open a second time and Rico breezed in. He saw Sonny and could not stop the smile on his face. "Hey, Partner. What are you still doing here?" Rico sat down at his desk, his eyes silently asking his lover if he was okay.

Sonny answered that he was. What he said was, "I was just making sure you two came back safe and sound."

Stan dragged himself out of his chair and headed out for the vending machine. As soon as he had gone, Sonny reached his hand across the desk, and Rico took it. "Is everything okay?"

Sonny nodded. "I was about to go home. I wanted to wait for you. I thought, maybe you'd be wanting a lift after your hard day." He smiled, mischievously. "Maybe a night being rocked to sleep by the ocean...."

Rico grinned. "That sounds wonderful."

They were talking quietly when Stan returned. He wandered over to their desks and planted two coffees down in front of them. He let the smile creep across his face as he saw their still-joined hands. Realizing what he had seen, Sonny immediately let go of his partner and pulled back. Too late. He looked tentatively over at Stan. "Er...."

But Stan was grinning now. "S'okay. Rico said a few things while you were in surgery. I think we all sorta guessed, you know, what with Rico not actually leaving the hospital for three weeks." Sonny still looked embarrassed. "It's okay. Really. I don't think Gina's convinced yet, but Trudy thinks it's sweet."

Sonny blushed. Rico smiled. "Why hasn't anyone said anything?"

Stan took a sip of his coffee. "What do you expect us to say? I am surprised Castillo hasn't had a few quiet words with the two of you, but after everything that's happened...." Stan pulled his chair up to their desks. He looked from Sonny to Rico and back. "Really, you do make a cute couple." Sonny blushed, ineffectually striking out with his hand to gently slap Stan's arm.

"Cut it out!"

Rico was smiling at the effect Stan had had on his partner. "Sonny, ashamed of me?"

Sonny's head snapped up. "No. God, no...." But as he looked into Rico's face he saw the mirth there. He fell silent. He was tired. Too tired to play this game. And he wanted to take Rico home and feel his warmth against his own body.

Rico could read the exhaustion in his lover's eyes and posture. He stood, leaving his coffee untouched. He turned to Stan. "You mind if we take off?"

Stan shook his head. "Of course not! Jeez, we have to be back here in eight hours as it is!" He watched Sonny grab the car keys from beside his phone and follow Rico out. "Sonny?"

He stopped at the office door and turned back. "Ummm?"

"I'm glad you and Rico are happy. Really. You've both been through so much, and you've helped me through so much. It means a lot to see you smile."

Sonny's expression warmed. "Thanks, Stan. I really appreciate that."

Stan nodded. The moment passed and Sonny hurried to catch up with his partner. Stan sat in the quiet of the office, his emotions mixed up. He often missed Lare. Not as much as he used to - time healed slowly. But seeing Rico and Sonny starting out on a path he knew deep down would be a long and happy one made him long for someone just to care for him.

It was over an hour later before he shook himself out of his reverie and left for home.

**************************************************

Wednesday

"Come in, Sonny." He was greeted by Mike DeLelo with a warm handshake and a smile. "Have a seat." DeLelo motioned to a chair and moved to sit on the edge of his desk facing his visitor. "You're looking good. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Mike." Sonny sat, trying to look composed and calm. "Sorry about the mix up at the hosp-" The phone rang and interrupted him. DeLelo reached over and picked up the receiver.

"DeLelo." After a few moments, he stood and put his hand over the mouthpiece, "Sorry. This should only take a couple of minutes." He moved around his desk and sat. Pulling out a file, he starting making notes. "Yes. I know.... I've done the preliminary already.... Right...."

Meanwhile, Sonny looked around the office. Books lined the wall behind the desk. Diplomas and certificates covered side walls. He sighed. As much as he liked Mike DeLelo as a friend, he had no desire to be here for his psych evaluation. Christ, he had not even done anything wrong this time.

Being shot by a goddamned drug dealer, one who was now trying to claim he had only fired in self-defense, and then being attacked by an insane IAD guy should not mean that *he* needed his head examined. After four months in the hospital, he had had his privacy invaded; his dignity and pride severely beaten. His head was one of the few areas he still considered private.

He was not stupid. He knew that there was some psychological scarring from all the trauma of the past few months. Hell, if he had needed confirmation about that, he had gotten it the first time he walked onto the pistol range. But at the same time, he just did not see how talking to DeLelo was going to solve all his problems. Sonny felt that facing his fears was the best way to overcome them. He glanced back to Mike and saw that the psychiatrist had pulled out yet another file and was scribbling notes on the manilla cover. Sonny wondered idly what Rico and Stan were doing.

 

It had seemed weird on Monday morning to be driving separate cars in to work, but it was only practical. Sonny was still on restricted duty with relatively regular hours, while Rico had been paired with Stan and gone back to the notoriously irregular hours of the vice squad.

Sonny was not looking forward to whole days of paperwork while Rico was out on the streets tracking down information on a new drug source. During the previous week it seemed that just looking up to see Rico's head bent over the latest report was all that made it bearable. It had also helped to think about spending the evening with his partner and now lover. Rico had promised to stop by the boat if it was not too late in the evenings when he knocked off for the day. Sonny had had to bite his tongue to not beg him to come by no matter the hour.

But at least, Sonny was slowly making progress toward full reinstatement. His first stop of the day had been the firing range. Wearing the wrist brace Bri had given him Sonny easily passed the final round of certification. Ken Gilbert had been distracted by the new group of academy recruits in for their first day at the pistol range, but he had given Sonny a pat on the back when he was finished. "Nice shooting, Crockett."

Well, one obstacle down and two to go.

 

Sonny was snapped back to the present when DeLelo finally hung up the phone. "Sorry about that." He stood and walked over to the small coffee maker in the corner. "Would you like a cup?"

"Sure."

DeLelo poured two cups. "You take it black, right?" At Sonny's nod, he handed him the brew. For himself, he added a spoonful of dry creamer and stirred the mix as he returned to his desk. "So how do you like being back to the grind?"

Sonny took a quick sip. "It seems strange, but good." He smiled, but then shook his head. "I *finally* found out what color the top of my desk is - yesterday. I stayed a little late and got through the last of the old reports and updates."

DeLelo chuckled. "Yeah, so much for the 'paper-less' workplace. Seems all we do now is generate even more reports to be printed, copied and filed." He studied the man in front of him. Sonny did look well, if still a little thin. And he moved almost with his old grace. DeLelo was also well aware that Sonny was none too pleased to have to pass a psych eval to get back on the job. "So I understand that after you were discharged from the hospital, you and Rico took a trip to the islands?"

Sonny smiled and nodded, explaining about the beach house on St. Andrew's....

 

They spent the rest of the session just chatting. DeLelo looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go over to the courthouse in a few minutes." He stood up and took the now empty cups over to the corner. They shook hands as Sonny stood. "I'll see you next week at the same time. And Sonny, I am really glad you're back and looking so well. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Thanks, Mike." Sonny left for his own desk. He shook his head, perplexed. He still did not see how talking about the trip to the islands was going to indicate whether he was mentally fit for duty. There was a note waiting for him on his desk.

'Sonny,

Don't worry. I'll come by the St. Vitus when we knock off. If it's early enough, maybe we can do dinner. Otherwise, if it's going to be late, I'll call and warn you. Don't wait up, okay? I'll be there when you wake.

L, R'

He smiled and put the note in his pocket. Still smiling, Sonny pulled the top file from the pile in front of him and started reading. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.

 

Sonny had been immensely relieved when, on late Monday afternoon, Rico and Stan had returned to the office. The day had been very long without Rico nearby. It was all Sonny could do to restrain himself from hugging Rico in relief when the two had dragged themselves in.

They had decided to leave Rico's car in the parking garage and take Sonny's Ferrari back to Rico's house. He drove quickly to the beach house. As soon as the ignition was off, they reached for each other.

The kiss was soft and very long, filled with relief and joy at just being together. Pulling away slowly, Rico saw his love reflected in Sonny's sea-green eyes. "Let's go inside where we'll be more comfortable and have more privacy." He glanced to the neighboring houses. No one seemed to be around, but just then, he did not feel like sharing his partner with anyone.

They were barely in the house when Rico felt himself being pushed back against the just-closed door. Sonny's mouth was hot and commanding as it covered his. His partner's tongue invaded his willing mouth. He sucked possessively on it. Sonny tasted so sweet.

 

It had been a very long day running down dead-end leads. Being back on the streets talking to contacts just was not the same without Sonny by his side. Stan was a great guy and a good cop as well, but he just wasn't Sonny. More than once, Rico had turned to make some comment to his partner only find that it was Stan sitting next to him. God, the next seven weeks were going to be an eternity.

And as practical as it was for them to drive separate cars because of the differing schedules, he really could not bear the thought of returning to an empty house at night. So when Stan had suggested that they take a break and start fresh in the morning, Rico had readily agreed. He could hardly wait to see his partner and prayed that they would get back before Sonny left for the day.

 

Rico slid his hands down Sonny's back pulling his partner's body against his. He felt the growing bulge in the front of Sonny's trousers. Sonny had already slid Rico's suit jacket off and was working on the shirt buttons. Rico returned the favor. In short order, without even breaking their kiss, both men were naked in Rico's entranceway.

Finally, Sonny pulled his mouth away. His eyes were dark in their arousal and his breathing uneven. "God, I missed you." He tugged an unresisting Rico after him farther into the house. "Come on. Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Sonny practically purred the comment.

They made it as far as the den before they starting kissing again. Luckily, there was a large sofa. They collapsed upon it - maintaining this marathon kiss. Each softly stroked the other's back, for the moment just reveling in their closeness.

Sonny finally pulled back far enough to look at his lover's face. He could see the love, the longing and the desire burning in the depths of Rico's eyes. Rico drew his tongue across his lower lip as he pulled in a long breath. Sonny studied him - memorizing, yet again, his partner's face. Maybe if he could pull up these precious images of Rico at will, the day would pass more quickly while they were separated.

It was terrifying to realize the depth of his need, his love for Rico. It was as if he were no longer complete without his partner nearby. This love was so different from any he had ever experienced in the past. This was not just the joining of two bodies. This was the joining of two hearts and two souls - making them complete and whole; stronger than when they were separate. - He would never give this up. This was something he would fight to the death for.

Their erections brushed against each other and the friction was almost unbearable. Sonny leaned in for another sweet, hot kiss as his hand roamed downward. Rico's cock was hard, yet so silky, soft against his hand. He felt his partner shudder at the touch. Brushing his fingertips along its length, he felt the wetness already there.

Rico's eyes were closed. He was lost in the sensation, the need. Sonny smiled and started to kiss his way down his partner's body. Taking his time, placing a multitude of small kisses and nips and licks along the way, his hand continuing its gentle stroking of the large, quivering cock of his lover.

Finally, his mouth reached Rico's groin and that lovely glistening cock. He moved his hands to his partner's ass, stroking the firm cheeks. Sonny licked the length of Rico's erection and heard his partner moan. He was writhing sensuously, unable to remain still under the assault of Sonny's hands and mouth.

Not wanting to waste a drop of the wetness dribbling from the tip of Rico's cock, Sonny thoroughly laved its entire length. He felt Rico's hands on his shoulders encouraging him to do more. He nuzzled Rico's balls inhaling the musky scent of his lover as he pulled them into his mouth.

Rico cried out, his body bucking upwards. Sonny nearly lost his hold. Gently, he soothed his lover's ass and hips with his hands. Then, tilting Rico's hips, Sonny gently parted the cheeks and started to kiss his way back towards the entrance. When he reached it, Sonny flicked his tongue against the bud.

Again, Rico bucked wildly, thrusting himself toward the teasing, wet mouth. "Aaaaahhhggg!...."

Sonny glanced up to see the tension in the throbbing cock above him. He smiled and stroked the erection, gathering some of the liquid to lubricate his fingers. Then he moved his mouth to the tip of Rico's cock.

As he pushed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle, he lowered his mouth over the tip of his partner's cock. Rico pushed upwards and Sonny's fingers slipped into his ass. "Gaahhh...." Rico yelled.

Sonny smiled. It was not going to take long. Rico was so beautiful in his arousal, so tempting. And he was so close to the edge. He pulled as much of Rico's cock into his mouth as he could as he pushed his fingers deeper into his ass. Sonny pulled back slowly with both his mouth and fingers. Rico whimpered.

After only a few moments of sucking and thrusting, Sonny lowered his mouth down as far as he could on Rico's cock and as he pulled back he trailed his teeth lightly over it. At the same moment, he pushed his fingers further in and rubbed Rico's prostate.

A feral yelled ripped from his partner's throat and Sonny's mouth was filled with cream. He swallowed quickly and continued to rub that intimate gland. When the last of Rico's seed was released to his partner's demanding mouth, Sonny gently removed his fingers and then licked up whatever had escaped down the softening cock. He felt Rico relax into the cushions.

Rico pulled him up into a gentle kiss. "Thank you. I missed you, too." He tasted himself in his partner's mouth. God, that had felt so good. Now he felt Sonny's still rigid cock resting against his thigh. He let his hands stroke down Sonny's back and then sides. Then he rolled the two of them so that they were face to face on their side.

Sonny moaned when Rico touched his aching cock. As good as it had been to give Rico so much pleasure, he was now getting desperate for release. "Oh, god.... Rico...." He pushed himself towards his partner.

Rico smiled and let his hands begin a slow intimate exploration of his partner. Massaging and stroking Sonny's throbbing erection and turgid balls, he watched as Sonny closed his eyes and groaned, no longer capable of speech. Gently, with one hand still massaging Sonny's balls, Rico trailed a finger up the straining erection. Circling the tip, spreading the pre-cum, he teased the hole with a fingertip.

Sonny jumped, pushing himself into the hands that were the cause of this sweet torment. He was panting and clutching at his partner's arms. "...ah... ahhhhg...gahhhhhhhhhhh...." Using the moisture as lubricant, Rico began pumping Sonny's cock, ever so slowly at first, then building in speed. As he felt the tension rising in his lover's body, he moved his fingers back from massaging Sonny's balls towards his asshole. When he teased the bud there with a gentle fingertip, Sonny cried out. Rico leaned down and lightly nipped a nipple. Moments later, Sonny's orgasm crashed through as he cried out again. He shuddered against his partner, ribbons of his essence hitting both of them. As the last of his spasms passed, Rico pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

Another note left on Sonny's desk that afternoon had told Sonny, "I'll meet you at the boat - Stan said he'd drop me off when we finish. L, R."

 

Stan turned the car onto the harbor road. He looked over at Rico. "It's been good working with you," he said suddenly, taking Rico by surprise. "I know Sonny'll be back to full duty soon, and I know you've missed working with him. He's certainly missed working with you. I just wanted to say, it's been a change having someone in that car seat."

Rico leaned over and touched Stan's arm, "Thanks." He thought about his deal with his own partner. Both were there to look after the other, to guarantee them their place in that car seat. He did miss working with Sonny, but he had worked with Stan in the past, and it had not been all bad. "I appreciate your understanding in all this."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Stan took the turn to Sonny's marina. "Are you two okay?"

The frank question made Rico smile. "Yeah, very okay. I just hope we'll survive being together twenty hours a day - literally."

Stan laughed. "Oh, c'mon, that's what you've been doing for the past eight years! I think the longest time I was away from Lare was a week when he took a vacation in Hawaii!"

They pulled up next to Crockett's Ferrari. Stan sighed, "I really love that car."

Rico feigned a warning look. "Watch it! I'm next in line for it."

**************************************************

Friday afternoon:

"Sonny?" Rico gently nudged his sleeping partner's shoulder. "Sonny? We're at the outskirts of Atlanta...." He glanced over as Sonny sat up and rubbed his eyes, then returned to watching the traffic.

"'m sorry." He looked around. "You were supposed to switch with me," Sonny consulted his watch, "an hour and a half ago, Partner."

"Yeah, well, you were sound asleep and I was fine." Rico glanced in the mirrors and then slowed as a car forced its way in front of them. "But now you need to give me directions to the house."

Sonny sighed and took a look at the road signs. "Coming up, you'll need to take the next exit and then turn right onto the highway." They had made good time. It was nearly dusk and they were about a half an hour away from Caroline's home.

 

He was glad that Castillo had decided to let them have an extra day off. Rico and Stan had finished their investigations the day before. The suspected South American source was really a small time transportation middleman who'd decided to skim off the top of some of his loads. When word had gotten back to his customers about shortages, the man had been terrified. He had practically begged Stan and Rico to arrest him - offering to turn State's evidence against those he had done business with so he could be put into protective custody.

When Castillo had heard that Sonny and Rico were making plans to leave for Atlanta after work on Friday, he had simply ordered them to take the day off. He informed them that he did not want to see them again until the following Monday morning. This meant they did not have to rush the drive and would still get to Atlanta at a decent hour.

Sonny had told Caroline that Rico was driving up with him and they would stay at a nearby hotel so as not to give her any extra work. But she had insisted that they stay at the house. Her husband, Bob, was out of the country on an extended business trip. They had considered at one time moving to a smaller house. However, they both loved the old house with its airy rooms and had spent a great deal of time remodeling and getting everything just right. And Billy was happy in his current school and with his neighborhood friends. So there was plenty of room for Sonny and Rico to stay.

Rico turned the car into the driveway of the two story colonial-style home. Setting the parking brake, he climbed out of the car, groaned and stretched out his back. He turned to see Sonny standing slowly. "I don't know about you, Partner, but these long car trips are hell on the back."

In fact, Rico was watching Sonny closely, looking for signs of impending spasms or cramps. While Sonny had been doing much better over the past couple of weeks, when he was tired or had been sitting without proper support for long periods he was still prone to minor spasms and cramps. In fact, he had been so uncomfortable in his old desk chair his first day on restricted duty that Rico had gone out that afternoon and purchased an ergonomically designed chair for his partner.

"Yeah," Sonny stretched. "I know what you mean, but that extended nap helped. Thanks." He heard a door open and turned.

"Dad!" Billy came flying down the front steps as Caroline stepped out.

"Billy, careful...." She called after her son as he ran straight to his father.

"Hey, Sport!" Sonny knelt down on one knee and gathered his son into a tight hug. "I missed you." It had bothered him to find out that Billy had seen his father in such bad shape in the hospital. But Sonny had realized that it would have been wrong to deny his son a chance to see his dad when the prognosis had been so bleak. He smiled at his ex-wife over his son's shoulder. "Good to see you, Caroline."

"I missed you too, Dad." Billy finally let go of his father. He turned to see Rico coming around the car. "Hi, Uncle Rico."

"Billy, my man, every time I see you, you get taller and taller." Rico smiled. Caroline had joined the group by the car.

"God, Sonny," she gave him a warm embrace. "I'm glad you're doing better now." Sonny returned the hug.

"Thanks for letting us come and celebrate Billy's birthday." He watched as she turned and gave his partner a hug.

"Hi, Rico." She could not help but remember the hug in Sonny's hospital room. Rico had been keeping vigil over her ex-husband. Caroline had sensed that there was a strong tie between the two men, stronger than friendship or just being partners. Somehow, she knew that this was what had kept Sonny alive. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you." He held her close. "I really don't want to impose on you. I could easily spend the night at a motel." She pulled away a bit.

"You're not imposing." She waved them toward the house. "And I wouldn't hear of you staying anywhere else." Billy grabbed Sonny's hand and started to lead him towards the house. Caroline slipped an arm through Rico's. "Have you eaten supper?"

"We had a late lunch and then drove straight through," Rico replied.

"I thought you might. Let's have something to eat; then we'll get you settled." She turned towards Rico, stopping their walk. "Truth, Rico. How is he doing?"

"Pretty good," Rico turned to her. "He still pushes himself too hard, but he's come so far." He watched Sonny and Billy go inside with Billy chattering away.

"Good," Caroline smiled. Then, looking at him seriously, she continued, mentally crossing her fingers and hoping that her instincts were right, "Do you and Sonny want separate rooms or would you prefer to share?" She smiled at the obvious shock in Rico's face, but she knew she had been right.

"Ummmm...." He had not thought that he and Sonny were that blatant.

"It's all right, Rico." She squeezed his arm and they started slowly towards the house again. "And no, you're not that obvious. It's just that... well, after being married to Sonny, I have an instinct about him. There's obviously a strong bond between the two of you. But I could tell the last couple of times, since his discharge, when I've spoken with him, that he'd found someone to make him happy. He's in love."

"Are you okay with this?" Rico finally found his voice.

They stopped just outside the door and she turned to look at Rico's expression. "Actually, I'm glad. I have to admit I was surprised, at first, when everything seemed to point to you as the person he'd found happiness with. But I also know that these things happen - the heart goes where it will."

Rico was relieved that Caroline was so comfortable about it already. But he wondered. "What about Billy? Does he know?"

"I'm not certain." She considered for a moment. "I know he noticed how upset you were when we visited Sonny in the hospital, because he mentioned that he thought you'd been crying. Kids are pretty observant sometimes. I think he'll be okay about it. He loves Sonny and he wants him to be happy." She reached for the doorknob. "Now, let's get something to eat."

 

"Would you like some more?" Caroline gestured at the bowl.

"Thank you, but I think two helpings is my limit." Rico set his spoon down. "It was delicious, but I'd have to run around the block to make more room."

Sonny smirked. It was usually him who was on the receiving end of someone trying to stuff him with food. But even he had managed to put away a small second serving of Caroline's chicken and dumplings. "It was delicious, Caroline. Thank you."

"Mom, may I be excused?" Billy had plowed his way through two big bowls, in spite of the sandwich he had eaten earlier while waiting for his dad to arrive. "I want to show Dad the radio-controlled Ferrari that Bob and me built."

"Certainly...." The word was barely out of his mother's mouth when the ten year old was running up the stairs to his bedroom. Caroline shook her head in bemusement. She looked at Sonny with a smile as he stood. "You go ahead. I'll clear the table and show Rico where to put your bags." Billy came down the stairs at a dead run. "Slow down, Billy. Your dad's going to be here all weekend."

"So, Sport," Sonny started, "you've got your own Ferrari now?"

 

Rico helped Caroline clear the table and she accompanied him to the car when he went to get their bags. "You know I'm really surprised that you're so comfortable... with this."

Caroline smiled as she held the door open for him. "Well, it has been a few months now, Rico." She led the way to the stairs. "I spent a while trying to convince myself that I was just imagining things. The last time Sonny visited was after...." They paused at the top of the stairs. "Well, you know.... Anyway, something about him was different." Changing the subject briefly, "You never did say whether you wanted separate rooms or not."

"Well, actually, one room would be fine." He followed her into a large room with a king-size bed.

Returning to the earlier subject, "When we came down to Miami, to the hospital, something just clicked in my head. Your love for Sonny was nearly palpable in his room. I truly believe that without you being there for him he probably wouldn't have survived." Caroline squeezed Rico's arm. Then she opened a closet door and an empty dresser drawer to indicate it was fine to unpack. Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched him unpack the bags. "Later, when Sonny called, I could *hear* the joy in his voice. It was more than just being happy to be alive. It was more than his love for Billy...."

Rico had quickly emptied the bags and was now just listening.

"I do still care for Sonny. I just couldn't handle the stress of being the wife of an undercover cop." She smiled encouragingly at the dark man. "But I know you won't have to worry about that. I'm glad he's found someone to share his life with. And I'm really happy you've found each other. The love you share seems to have given Sonny an inner peace and joy that he's not had in a long, long time." Now, with a twinkle in her eye, she continued. "But I have to admit - this is a little weird. I never pictured myself welcoming Sonny's lover into my home."

There was a cough from the doorway. Caroline and Rico looked over to see Sonny standing there. "Sorry to interrupt." He came further into the room studying both of them. "Billy needed to get his spare battery for the car and while he looked for it I decided to see what happened to the two of you." He caught Rico's eye. "I didn't mean to listen in." "No problem, Sonny." Rico grinned. "I just found out that Caroline pretty much had everything all figured out about us before we even arrived."

Sonny looked to Caroline. "You're really okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it." She came over and hugged him. "I'm happy for the two of you."

From down the stairs came Billy's voice, "Dad?!"

Sonny hugged her back and whispered, "Thanks." He turned his head and called out. "I'll be right down, Sport." He looked again to the two who were watching him with love. "Guess maybe I should have a talk with Billy."

"Do you want one of us to be there for this?" Rico asked.

"No," Sonny shook his head. "I think it'll be better with just the two of us."

Once again they heard, "Dad? You comin' or not?!"

"Be right there." Sonny headed for the stairs.

 

On the patio, under the backyard spotlights, Billy stepped away from the car and took the controller from his dad. "Now, watch this."

Sitting on the wooden railing, Sonny watched his son more than the small Ferrari that was making a rapid circuit of the patio edge. He loved Billy and wished that he could play a bigger part in his son's life. He sighed silently.

He respected the fact that Caroline could not handle the constant uncertainty of a cop's life - especially an undercover cop's life. The divorce had not been pleasant and for the first few years things had been awkward and tense between them. But in the end, they'd found a common ground of love and committment to their son and there was still a great deal of love between them as well. They were supportive and sympathetic towards each other now. They had somehow reclaimed their friendship - something for which Sonny was very grateful. And in the end, that made things easier for Billy.

Sonny shook himself. Might as well get this over with. He just wished he had a better idea of what to expect. "Billy...."

"Yeah, Dad." Billy kept his eyes on the car as it wove a path between the legs of the table and chairs.

"We need to talk about something." Geez, this was harder than facing down Castillo when things went wrong on a case!

"Sure." Billy looked over at his father and saw the serious expression. "Just a sec." He maneuvered the car back to them and shut the controller off.

"Do you like Rico?" Where was he supposed to start?

"Sure," Billy smiled. "He's cool."

"Does it bother you that he came along to go with us to the park tomorrow?"

"Nah," he came over and sat next to his father. "It'll be fun. 'Sides when you get tired, maybe Rico and I can do a couple of rides."

Sonny rolled his eyes. Now, even his son was worrying about him. "I'm glad you like him. Rico and I are really close." God, this really sounded lame even to him. He took a deep breath and felt the first warning twinges. Shit. Sonny tried to ignore it.

Billy looked at his dad. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Sonny tried to smile but it changed to a grimace as he felt his back really start to spasm. Damn. He tried to relax, but his position on the railing wasn't exactly the most comfortable. Maybe if he could get to a chair....

 

But when he tried to stand Sonny realized he would not make it. "Billy, do me a favor and go get Rico. Okay?" Sonny managed a smile to reassure his son, as he gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Sure." Alarmed now, Billy ran into the house shouting for Rico.

Sonny closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. He tried to will his back to relax and the spasm to end. Slow deep breath in. Release. Slow....

"Sonny?" Sonny opened his eyes as Rico touched his shoulder. "Is it your back?"

He nodded not trusting himself to speak. He didn't want to alarm Billy any further and he could see his son and ex-wife looking on in concern. Rico took his arm and put it over his shoulders and helped him stand.

"Let's get you inside." Rico turned to Caroline. "It's just a back spasm. I need to get him lying down somewhere so that I can massage it out." She simply nodded and led the way to the downstairs den.

Rico supported Sonny to the chaise lounge and gently lowered him. "Would you go up to our room and get the small bag of pills in the top dresser drawer and a glass of water?"

He'd directed the question to Caroline, but Billy responded. "I'll get the bag." Caroline went to get the water.

Rico gently but firmly rolled and kneaded the knotted muscles of Sonny's lower back. Even before Caroline returned with a glass of water or Billy with the pills, he felt his partner start to relax as the spasm subsided. Thank God. The spasms were happening a lot less frequently now. More than likely it was the long drive that had triggered this episode.

Finally, he felt the muscles smooth out and Sonny sighed in relief. "Feelin' better, Partner?" Rico took the bag from Billy who was watching his dad with worried eyes. Sorting through the bottles, Rico pulled one out and shook out two small pills. He set the bag a side. Leaning down, he spoke softly. "Sonny, you need to take these pills." His partner opened his eyes wearily and started to shake his head. "They're just the muscle relaxants. If you take them now, by tomorrow morning you'll be fine and we can still go to Six-Flags. Okay?"

Sonny blinked at him, but did not fight him as Rico helped him to take the pills and swallow some water. "You rest a few minutes and we'll get you up the stairs and to bed. Okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

Rico motioned for Caroline and Billy to follow him out of the den. Billy's eyes were wide with fright and concern. "Is he gonna be okay? Did I do something to hurt him?"

"He'll be fine." Rico crouched down and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "And you didn't do anything to hurt him. Okay?" Rico watched as Caroline wrapped a reassuring arm around her son's shoulders. "When your dad was shot, his back was also hurt. It's getting better and he's almost completely well now. But once in a while he gets really bad muscle cramps. You did just fine - coming to get me, getting his medicine. All right?"

Billy nodded obviously relieved. "All right."

"He'll be fine by tomorrow morning and we can go to the park as planned." Rico smiled and stood.

"Are you going to need help getting him upstairs?" Caroline asked. She, too, was shaken but relieved that Sonny was going to be fine.

"Nah," Rico reassured her. "I can manage. I'll just give him a few more minutes for the muscle relaxant to kick in, then I'll put him to bed." He went back into the den to check on his partner.

Billy was very quiet. Caroline looked down to him. "You okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case, I think it's time for you to get ready for bed." She ruffled his hair.

"Awww, Mom," he whined. "If you're going to go with your dad and Rico to the park tomorrow, you'll need to be up early." She turned him towards the stairs. "Now, scoot!" She couldn't help but smile as he grumbled to himself on the way up the stairs.

 

A short time later, Rico went downstairs to join Caroline for a glass of iced tea. Sonny was settled for the night and resting comfortably. Rico had been forced to undress his partner as he was too far out of it from the meds.

Minutes later, Billy opened his bedroom door and peeked out. He walked quietly to his dad's room and pushed the door open silently. Looking in he saw Sonny curled on his side, asleep.

Ever so carefully, Billy climbed onto the bed next to his father. Sonny did not move, his breathing slow and regular. "I love you, Dad," he whispered. Then he settled next to his dad lying down on top of the covers.

When Rico returned to the room, he found Billy soundly asleep next to his dad. He quietly grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed and pulled it over the sleeping boy. Figuring he would sleep on the lounger in the den downstairs, Rico grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Where're you going?" Caroline saw him leaving the spare room as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, Sonny has company, so I figured I'd sleep in the den," Rico explained.

Caroline took a quick look in and saw father and son fast asleep. She smiled and closed the door. "Just use the back bedroom, Rico. I'd already made up the bed in there in case I was wrong and you two wanted separate rooms." She showed him to the room. "G'night."

**************************************************

Saturday morning:

It was still early when Sonny started to wake slowly. His head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. He recognized the bitter taste that the meds left behind in his mouth. He blinked awake when he remembered what had happened the night before. Turning his head, he found Billy curled against him, his head on his father's arm.

Billy turned over suddenly as he awoke. He looked at his dad.

"Morning, Sport." Sonny ruffled the sleep mussed blond hair of his son and smiled.

"Mornin', Dad." Billy smiled back, but then seemed to consider something. "You okay this morning?"

"I'm great." Sonny grinned.

But Billy now had a serious expression on his face. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Rico a... a 'couple'?"

Sonny was not prepared for that. He stared at his son for a moment. But he would not lie. "Well, I guess you

could say that we are." He studied Billy's face, trying to see if he was upset by this prospect. "Does that bother you?"

Billy thought for a long moment. "You still love me, right?"

His dad nodded. "Of course, I do."

"We can still do things together - sometimes - just the two of us?" Again, Sonny nodded. "When your back's all better, we can play ball or go fishing or stuff like that?"

"We sure can." Sonny had not expected Billy to ask this sort of questions. But then again, he really had not known what to expect.

"Then I guess it's okay." He looked at his father solemnly.

"So what made you ask about Rico and me?" Sonny was curious.

"Lots of things." Billy smirked. "I'm not stupid and I'm not a little kid anymore. When Mom and I came to the hospital to see you, it looked like Rico had been crying. Then when you got here and you and Rico were sharing a room - when I know Mom got two rooms ready. The questions you were asking me last night." He sounded a lot older than his ten years just then.

Sonny shook his head and laughed. "Quite a detective is what you are." Then he sobered and looked into his son's eyes. "Are you still okay about Rico coming with us today?"

"Not a problem, Dad." He sat up. "'Sides I wouldn't wanta wear you out."

"Oh, yeah!" Sonny started tickling Billy until he shrieked.

"No fair!" The boy complained between giggles. "You're bigger than me!"

 

It was busy at the theme park with the weekend crowd, but they had arrived early and Billy had already managed to ride several of the most popular rides before the real crush of people arrived. Rico was very glad he had come along with Sonny and Billy. It was nice to share this part of his partner's life.

He was also relieved to be there to monitor Sonny. They had gotten through the lines on three rides in nearly record time. But it had taken only one ride on the Python, the multi-loop state-of-the-art rollercoaster, to do Sonny in for a while. As they exited the ride, with Billy excitedly directing them towards the next ride he *had* to experience, Rico had seen the tiny lines of strain around his partner's mouth and eyes. Sonny was in pain.

Rico also knew that Sonny would likely deny any problems - especially in front of his son. So as they walked to the next line, Rico did some quick thinking. He leaned down and whispered into Billy's ear and at the youngster's nod, he smiled. "Sonny, whatda ya say Billy and I do this next ride ourselves? The log rides work better for an even number of passengers anyway." He pointed over to the snack bar nearby. "You could always grab a table and that way when we get down we can get a quick lunch."

Sonny looked at him sharply, but did not protest. He really needed to just sit for a while and obviously Rico was well aware of it. "Sure." He forced a smile. "I'll be waiting for you." He thanked his partner with his eyes. He had just been wondering how he would manage to stay on his feet for another long line and then handle the drops in the log ride itself. He walked slowly over to the snack bar, waving to his son as he got in line.

 

"Rico, can I ask you something?"

They had been in line for about twenty minutes, almost halfway through the line, talking about school and Billy's latest interest in collecting trading cards - small talk. From where they were standing, they could no longer see Sonny patiently waiting for them. Rico had noticed Billy studying his dad closely. "Sure."

"Is my dad okay?" He looked up with serious grey-green eyes. "I thought he was supposed to be all better now that he's out of the hospital."

"Well, he's doing much better." Rico smiled reassuringly. "And gettin' better all the time. It's just that it'll take a very long time for everything to be completely one hundred percent healed." The line move ahead a bit and they were now close enough to feel the spray from one of the 'waterfalls'. "Until then, we'll just have to cut him some slack and not let him push himself too hard. Okay?"

"Okay." Billy appreciated that Rico talked to him directly, not treating him like a kid. He thought for a moment. "My dad and me talked this morning about you and him." He looked up. "I'm glad you're taking care of him. I think it's kinda cool that you're in love. Maybe he won't be so lonely."

Rico swallowed the lump in his throat. He had not realized that the boy had even been aware of how alone his father had been since Catie died. "Thanks." The line moved again and then they were the next to be seated in the giant logs.

The attendant turned towards them. "Front or back?"

"Front!" Billy shouted. He reminded Rico of Sonny when he was in the 'all or nothing' mood.

 

Sonny must have seen them as their log came over the last 'waterfall' because by the time Billy came tearing down the exit ramp heading to the snack bar, his dad had cold drinks, corn dogs and french fries waiting for them. Sonny shook his head and smirked at Rico as his partner tried to wring out some of the water in his polo shirt. "Maybe I should've warned you about sitting in the front."

Rico just laughed. "Thanks a lot, Partner." It was a hot day and in truth he felt more comfortable with the wet shirt than the dry.

"Whoa, there, Sport." Sonny turned to Billy. "Slow down. The rides will still be there when you're done eating." He smiled as his son devoured the corn dog in big bites. "'Sides if you get sick, your mom'll never forgive me."

 

It was nearing dusk when they headed back to the parking lot. Sonny had managed a fair number of the rides. When he got tired or it looked like a particular ride might be a bit too much for him, he simply waited while Rico and Billy stood in line and had fun. It frustrated him to no end, but he had managed to resign himself to it.

As they neared Sonny's car, he realized that it had been a fun day. He had spent time with his son and his partner. When he had started to get really annoyed with his 'weakness,' Sonny suddenly recalled lying in the bed in ICU with tubes and wires attached. He remembered thinking, at the time, he would be stuck there forever. Shaking off the bad mood he realized that things could have turned out a lot worse - one hell of a lot worse.

Rico drove them back to the house; both father and son slept most of the way. He smiled fondly at them as he shut the car engine off. They looked so much alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday afternoon:

They had meant to get on the road long before noon so the ride back would not be rushed or end late. But one thing had led to another, Billy finding multiple things he just *had* to share with his dad, and they did not get on the road until just after noon. Caroline had offered to make them sandwiches, but they had protested and simply said they would stop and get some lunch in an hour or two.

Sonny was at the wheel as they pulled away from the house and he glanced back a couple of times in the rear view mirror before settling into the trip. After the physical stress of spending the day at Six Flags, Rico would have preferred if he drove the entire way home and Sonny rested but his partner had resisted. Finally, Rico had convinced him to take the first part of the drive while he was still fresh.

They had been traveling for just over an hour, the city now long behind them. Traffic was relatively light so they were making great time on the interstate. They had talked about Billy, work and a few other things, but mostly they had been quiet. It was a comfortable shared silence.

Rico enjoyed this. With most of his girlfriends there had seemed to be a pressure to constantly be commenting on something, as if silence meant they had nothing more to share, nothing more in common. With Sonny, after all the time they had spent on stake-outs, they had always had plenty of topics to discuss, but neither felt the pressure to keep up the conversation if it was not necessary.

He watched his partner drive with ease and precision. Sonny was doing really well. His recovery was moving along at a good pace, even if *he* did not seem to share that opinion. It worried Rico a lot that Sonny pushed himself so hard. While he realized that without that drive and determination, it would not be the *real* Sonny and that they also had a lot to do with his recovery so far, it just worried him that Sonny would push too far and hurt himself or at least set himself back a few weeks.

Rico dozed but snapped awake when he felt the car slow. Sonny was taking the next exit. He looked over and Sonny smiled at him. "Thought we might as well grab some lunch and you seemed kinda zoned."

They had been on the road just over two hours, just about one third of the way back to Miami. But it felt good to get out and stretch their legs. Rico was keeping a close eye on his partner after the bout with back spasms on Friday and the strenuous day on Saturday.

Rico was well aware of his tendency to worry, to be overprotective of his partner. He really was working on controlling the potential problem. It was just difficult to let go sometimes.

Instead of just grabbing something quick, they decided to get a decent meal and then they would just drive through to Miami, not stopping for supper. Sonny pulled into a small family restaurant and got out of the car very slowly. Seeing the look on his partner's face, he sighed. "I'll be fine. I just need to stretch."

The restaurant was quiet and homey. Their food when it arrived was tasty and plentiful. But Rico noticed that Sonny hardly touched his meal. Looking closely at his partner's face he could see the tiny lines of strain had returned around his mouth and eyes. "Sonny?"

"'Sokay, Rico." Sonny stopped playing with the food on his plate. "I'm just tired I guess. I'll sleep when we get back to the car." Rico immediately tried to get the waitress's attention. "No, go ahead and finish your food."

"I'm about done anyway." Rico got the check and they were back at the car in short order. Sonny did not say much, just settled with the seat tilted nearly horizontal. "You sure you're okay? Do you want your meds?" But Sonny's eyes were already closed and he murmured something unintelligible.

Rico drove quickly but carefully the rest of the way to Miami. He stopped once for gas, but Sonny never even stirred. God, it worried him when his partner pushed himself too far and then paid the price for it. By the time Rico was pulling into the driveway, he noticed that the lines had finally smoothed out on Sonny's face.

Rico woke Sonny and they unloaded the car. Neither was hungry, so they sat outside on the patio watching the sun settle slowly over the ocean. "Thank you." He blinked in confusion at his partner.

"For what, Sonny?"

"For going with me to see Billy. For sharing that part of my life with me." He saw Sonny studying him. And he leaned across the table and took his partner's hand.

"Sonny, I love you." He squeezed Sonny's fingers. "Thank you for sharing with *me*. Thank you for loving me...." Sonny smiled softly at him.

"And thank you for being there for me. I know you say you don't mind." He squeezed Rico's hand in return. "But *I* mind. I hate that you have to take care of me like that. I hate being so damned weak and so dependent on you...."

"I love you, Sonny." Rico pulled his partner's hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. "You love me. That's all that really counts."

Monday morning:

They went to bed early. Rico awoke first, testament to how tired Sonny truly was. He started the coffee and took a quick shower. After dressing, he brought a mug up to Sonny. Waving it beneath his partner's nose he said "Time to wake up, Sunshine."

"...mmmm...." Sonny rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Jeez, I overslept."

"Nah." Rico grinned at his partner. "It was just my turn to make the coffee. You've got plenty of time to shower, dress and still eat some breakfast." He handed the mug to Sonny, who drank the hot coffee quickly.

**************************************************

Wednesday

When they turned the corner, the sun was suddenly full on Sonny's face. In spite of the dark sunglasses and his eyes being closed, he flinched. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and brought the sun visor down with a long sigh. He also knew without opening his eyes, that Rico was undoubtedly watching him very closely even as he drove the car through the Wednesday morning rush hour traffic snarl.

Normally, he loved the attention that his partner paid him, but not this morning. Sonny had woken in a sour mood with a pounding headache. Sitting up had been a major chore, and when he had even contemplated breakfast, his stomach had rolled. A long hot shower had not helped. Knowing that he needed to take something for the headache, he'd forced down some dry toast and juice. He prayed the ibuprofen would kick in soon.

Sonny sighed again. He had practically snapped Rico's head off when he had suggested that maybe Sonny should call in sick if his headache was so bad, maybe go in later when it relented. "Christ, I'm fine, Rico. It's just a damned headache." Immediately, he had regretted being so short with his partner. Taking a deep breath, he had sighed and looked into the brown depths of his lover's eyes. He'd seen the concern there, the understanding. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine as soon as the medicine starts working."

His head had continued to pound when they left for work. With Rico driving, Sonny had closed his eyes and leaned back, hoping the headache would disappear before they arrived at headquarters. He did not even want to think about staring at paperwork and computer screens. His stomach was starting to roll again. Oh, god, he had a session with DeLelo scheduled for mid-morning.

He must have dozed because suddenly he felt the car pulling into the parking garage. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. The headache was still there, but down to a tolerable level now. With any luck, it would be gone within the hour.

In an almost too casual a tone, Rico asked, "How's the head, Partner?" He pulled the car into the slot, set the parking brake and turned the ignition off.

Knowing that Rico would be worried to death if he had to leave the office with Sonny still in his earlier state, he ignored the rest of the pain. "It's still attached, but at least the headache's gone." He smiled. "I am sorry about earlier."

Still looking closely at his partner, Rico finally smiled back. "Don't worry about it." Before they left the car, he leaned close and whispered, "I love you."

They had decided in the weeks before returning to work, that they would be circumspect about their new relationship. They would not call attention to it, but neither would they deny it if asked directly. While not strictly against departmental policy, personal relationships, fraternization, between partners was frowned upon.

So far, even though most of the vice unit either knew or suspected about the true nature of Sonny and Rico's involvement, Castillo had not called them in to talk about it. For now, they hoped this simply meant that as long as their personal relationship did not affect their work then he would simply ignore the breach of policy.

Of course, even in these enlightened and politically correct times, there was also bound to be at least a few repercussions when some of their fellow officers learned the truth. Rico worried that perhaps everything had gone just a little too smoothly in that area so far. But he could never regret becoming involved with Sonny Crockett. For as long and as much as he'd dreamed of the potential for their involvement, their love - reality had far outdistanced fantasy. This was something far too special, too rare and precious to lose. This was something he would fight to the death for.

Sonny smiled again, a genuinely grateful smile that reached his eyes. "And I love you."

They headed into the building. Sonny went to his desk to find that several new folders had been added to his 'in box'. He rolled his eyes and sat down heavily. Meanwhile, Rico joined Stan at his desk as they sorted through some new information that had been forwarded from the ATF, the fed's drug enforcement division.

As soon as Sonny was certain Rico was not watching him, he swallowed two more ibuprofen tablets. He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach protest. He had just reached for the top file, when Castillo walked through and detoured past Sonny's desk. "Sonny, if you have a moment." He nodded toward his office.

Rico was watching as his partner stood to follow their boss, momentarily distracted. Sonny wondered what this was about. Well, it had to be better than updating and cross-checking old case files. "Have a seat." Castillo closed the door and moved to his desk. He watched his detective as he sat, noticing that Sonny was moving much easier now than even a week ago.

"Any word yet about when the Bodelle trial date will be set?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. He could not believe that scum was trying to claim self-defense and dragging this damned thing into court. "Not yet. His lawyer is pushing for the court date to be moved up. He says his client has waited in jail long enough for his day in court." Sonny shook his head in disgust. "Probably be in the next couple of weeks though." "Well, he doesn't stand a chance. We've got enough witnesses that there's no way he can prove his claim." Castillo was amazed as well that Bodelle was trying such a weak line of defense. He sighed over the waste of time and tax-payers' money.

Sonny nodded. He recalled Rico's fury when they had learned about Bodelle's defense claims. His partner was slow to anger, but God help whoever he turned that fury upon. It was wonderful to know that his partner cared so deeply about him and all things concerning him, but it was also worrisome. What if Rico put himself too much at risk for Sonny's sake?

"You have a session with DeLelo this morning, right?" At Sonny's nod, he continued, "You managed to clear your desk, I noticed." He knew that they were going to need to keep Sonny busy over the next six weeks. Otherwise, he knew that Sonny would be miserable and probably going out on his own at the first opportunity.

"Yeah."

"How much experience do you have with computers?" Martin had been racking his brain trying to figure out how to keep Sonny too busy to notice that he was not with his partner on the street. Or at least busy enough that the time would pass easier.

"Just the basic courses the department mandated we all take when everything upgraded a couple of years ago." Sonny looked confused, not certain where this was heading. "Why?"

Sonny was seated once again in front of Mike DeLelo's desk, as the psychiatrist was trying to wrap up his phone call. Typical. They force him to see a shrink and then the shrink, even if he is a friend, is too busy to deal with him and his potential problems.

Well, at least his headache had finally dissipated. And when he was done here he was going to get a quick refresher course from the head of support services. It seemed Castillo wanted him to learn to navigate the internet. As there was reportedly increasing levels of activity from local drug dealers, arms brokers and more on the net. He wanted someone in his unit to be able to take advantage of the new technology and use it to the advantage of the good guys.

Sonny smirked to himself - they were going to pay him to 'surf' the web. Well, at least, it was better than doing paperwork. He looked up when DeLelo set the receiver down.

"Sorry." Mike nodded in the direction of the coffee pot. "Would you like a cup?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Sonny did not know how well the caffeine would settle on top of the double dose of meds in his stomach. DeLelo merely nodded.

"So how's Rico doing these days?"

"He's fine. He and Stan are working together at the moment." Sonny shifted in the chair.

"You know you're very lucky to have such a close partnership with him. Not many partners would have stuck by you as he did for all those months in the hospital," It sounded like a casual observation, but Sonny's guard was coming up.

"Yeah. He really went above and beyond the call of duty." He tried sitting up straighter. Many chairs might look comfortable, but he had discovered the hard way that a lot of chairs did not offer the right kind of support for people with back problems.

DeLelo nodded, still watching Sonny closely. "As I understand it, he saved you that night on the docks. Dove right in after you."

"That's what I've been told." Sonny shook his head. "I don't remember much of that night."

"What do you recall?" It surprised DeLelo that Sonny really seemed quite calm about the shooting on the docks. Maybe he didn't remember enough to be upset.

"I remember standing on the docks with Rico, Bodelle and his three bodyguards. One of the guys seemed awfully nervous. Someone shouted something. The next thing I knew there was a gun in Bodelle's hand and I heard a shot." His mouth was dry but it was definitely easier to talk about all this now. He had had plenty of time to deal with the memories. It was *almost* as if it had happened to someone else now. Hell, even the sounds of gunfire did not cause him to jump anymore. Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "The next thing I recall clearly was waking up in the hospital."

DeLelo made a note on the pad in front of him. "I understand that Bodelle's claiming self-defense."

Now, this got Sonny's hackles up just a bit. "Yeah, that jerk is trying to claim he shot me because I was about to shoot him." Sonny snorted in disgust. "Hell, I didn't even have my gun out."

"And what's Rico's reaction to this?" DeLelo prompted.

"He's furious." Sonny did not like how Mike kept turning things back to his partner. He was damn well not going to discuss his personal life with a shrink, "Of course, so is half the vice squad. Talk about a goddamned waste of time and money." Strangely enough, Sonny was not nearly as angry about the whole thing as he, himself, had expected to be. He was mostly just disgusted. He was also becoming increasingly concerned about Rico's overprotectiveness.

DeLelo scribbled something else on the pad. "So Rico is partnered with Stan - for now?"

"Yeah, he is." Sonny shifted in the damned chair again. Would this ever end?

"You mentioned last week that you'd finally gotten caught up on your backlog. So what's Lt. Castillo got you working on now?"

"I've been doing research for some of the current cases. And this afternoon I'm about to surf the internet looking for local criminal activity."

"Hmm.... Sounds interesting. Is this stuff for Rico and Stan?"

Sonny nodded. "Some of it's for them, Some for Gina and Trudy. I've also been updating open case files." What the hell was DeLelo fishing for? Sonny was starting to wish he'd just come out and ask whatever is he wanted to know.

"Must be difficult; watching your partner go out on the streets with someone else, while your stuck behind a desk."

"Well, a desk job is not how I envisioned my career. I'll be back on the streets soon." His back was starting to ache now and Sonny prayed this session would end soon.

DeLelo glanced down at the file in front of him. "I see here that you've been recertified on the firing range. And that other than these sessions, you have a physical to pass - and you should be back on full duty in about five weeks. Right?"

"Yeah," Sonny sighed. "God, it seems like forever."

"Do you think you're ready to get back on the streets?" DeLelo was watching him closely.

"I *will* be by the time the five weeks are past." Sonny stated, sitting straighter in the chair again.

"You know, no one would think twice if you decided to opt for a desk job?" the doctor suggested.

"Not for me," Sonny stated flatly. "I plan to be out there with my partner."

"I see," DeLelo said in a neutral tone.

This was getting on Sonny's nerves. Between sitting in this uncomfortable chair, this maddening dance around the psychiatrist's questions, and now his headache was starting up again - Sonny had about had it for this session. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing." DeLelo looked sharply at Sonny.

Sonny bit down on the acid retort that came to his lips. He took a deep breath. Getting angry with DeLelo was not going to help pass his evaluation. And he was definitely going to get back out there with Rico at his side. They were not going to stick him in a desk job indefinitely. *And* he and Rico were going to remain partners. He didn't want to jeopardize that. He took another breath and released it slowly. Goddamn, this had to be longest hour of the week!

When there was no immediate response, the doctor saw that Sonny had maintained control. He glanced at his watch. "Someone mentioned that you and Rico took a long weekend. Something about visiting Billy and Caroline?"

Sonny nodded. "Billy's birthday is tomorrow. And I took him to Six Flags as an early present."

"How old is he, now?" DeLelo inquired.

"He'll be eleven tomorrow." Sonny shook his head. "They grow up too fast."

DeLelo smiled. "That they do. And he gets along with Ri-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "DeLelo." He glanced at his watch again. "No, I don't know.... Maybe.... Just a moment."

Placing his hand over the mouthpiece, DeLelo looked apologetically at Sonny. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I think this is going to take a while and we're near the end of the hour anyway." He saw the relieved look on the detective's face. "I'll see you next week then. Okay?"

Sonny gave an affirmative nod and stood slowly. He held himself rigidly. His back was aching but he really had had it with all the concern everyone was smothering him with. He waved a 'good-bye' to the psychiatrist.

Fortunately, the corridor was empty outside the office. Sonny walked slowly to the men's room only a few doors away. Once inside, he leaned against the cool tiled wall next to the door. He took a deep breath and willed his back to relax and waited for the pain to level off. He knew it was stress combined with the badly designed chair that was causing this episode. Of course, knowing the reason did not make it go away.

If he didn't think Rico would over-react, Sonny would have considered just going home. His headache was back and his stomach was once again doing somersaults. Jesus, all this because of a few questions by a shrink. Finally, his back felt a little less painful. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his face with cold water.

Looking in the mirror over the sinks, he studied his reflection critically. Although he didn't look his true age, Sonny knew he no longer really looked 'boyish'. As people said, his face now had character. He snorted - meaning it had wrinkles. At the moment, he looked a little pale, but thank god, he looked better than he felt at the moment.

As he dried his hands, he glanced at his watch and sighed. God, it was just noon and the day had been hell. Maybe if he got something to eat and took something more for his head....

When Rico pulled up to the docks and parked his car, he saw that the lights were still on in Sonny's boat. It was late and he'd briefly thought about going to his house rather than disturb Sonny. But he finally admitted to himself that he would sleep better near his partner, his lover.

**************************************************

Wednesday morning:

Sonny fidgeted. As much as he liked Mike DeLelo as a person, he still *hated* talking to him as a shrink. He kept repeating silently to himself: 'Three down. One to go.' With luck, next week's session would be his last. It was his silent mantra and helped him keep his temper in check. And dammit all, why couldn't Mike have decent comfortable chairs in his office?!

DeLelo obviously suspected about the changes in the relationship between Sonny and Rico. He constantly managed to turn the questions and conversation back to Sonny's partner. Sonny found himself thinking carefully about his replies and comments - as if he was doing a carefully choreographed dance in a minefield.

He was *not* about to discuss his personal life - his very intimate personal life - with the police psychiatrist. What he and Rico shared was bright and beautiful and strong - nothing to be ashamed of or hidden in the dark. But it was no one else's business.

But Sonny wanted to get back to work and the only way to get back was to play the game. He'd resolved to stay in control, not lose his temper. He also wanted to remain partnered with Rico and he did not want to jeopardize that by accidentally confirming what their status was.

The department's policy of acceptance of homosexuality was that it was not considered a valid reason for dismissal or disciplinary action. Same sex relationships were to be treated the same as any other liaison. But the department did frown upon anything beyond friendship between partners. The reasoning behind this was that too close a relationship between partners could lead to possibly heightened risks in dangerous situations, the partners not reacting as police officers but rather as lovers and taking unconscionable risks.

So in practice, most partners did not become involved with each other. When they did, they were give a choice of ending the involvement or of being reassigned with new partners. Exceptions had been made in the past, for unusual circumstances and/or unusual partners, but it involved their commanding officer 'going to bat' for them - putting his reputation on the line in defense of his people and the partners themselves showing exemplary behavior while at work.

Of course, there were still the lingering prejudices of a society that, although for the most part proclaimed its acceptance of homosexuality, still often viewed same sex relationships as somehow dirty or wrong and the individuals involved as being weak or perverted. Sonny was worrying about DeLelo's perceptions of Rico and Sonny's relationship, when the psychiatrist changed tracks abruptly.

"You know, we haven't spoken about Strohe and what happened at the hospital yet." Sonny blinked, jarred out of his worries.

"There's not much to say." He said evenly. Sonny tried to project an air of calm. Inside he felt his heart rate increase. His nightmares had lessened over time, but Sonny could still too easily bring to mind the image of John Strohe with a smug, self-righteous smile on his face, pointing a gun to his head. "The man was nuts. And he tried to kill me."

DeLelo could easily read the increased tension in Sonny's body and face. "But how do you feel about his unprovoked attack?"

"As I said, he was nuts." Sonny shifted in the chair.

"And?..."

Sonny shrugged. "And I was lucky that Izzy was there to stop him." He pulled a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"But there you were in your hospital bed - unable to get away from him. No threat to him and yet he came at you with his gun." DeLelo paused and watched Sonny closely. "Didn't that bother you? Scare you? Make you angry?"

Something just snapped in his head. There was a brief moment of calm. "What the hell do you think?!" As if a dam had burst, it came out in a rush. "Of course, it scared me! What would *you* do if you couldn't get away and someone was pointing a gun to *your* head?! Jesus Christ - it freaked me out!" Sonny eyes flashed. He had had it with all the tip-toeing around, all the goddamned games.

"I've woken up screaming from nightmares about it!... What do you want me to say?!" He stared hard at DeLelo. "Oh, sure, Doc. I was scared, but I'm better now?!" He pushed himself up from the chair. "I still have nightmares about that mad man pointing a gun in my face!" He started to pace.

"And I don't see how telling you about any of this is gonna make everything okay. God, I hate this!" Sonny finally paused and took a deep breath trying to rein in his anger. "I didn't do anything wrong! Christ, Bodelle shot *me* and I nearly died. Then Strohe goes off the deep end and tries to kill me in the process. That bastard broke my wrist and called me a cripple!" DeLelo's calm demeanor only further enraged him.

"And for some fucking bureaucratic reason, *I* end up being the one who has to pass a psych evaluation?!" Sonny was running out of steam and suddenly he was disgusted with himself - so much for keeping calm and in control! "Aww, hell...." He sat down and put his head in his hands. God, he had probably blown the whole thing now....

It was deathly quiet in the psychiatrist's office. Sonny heard his own ragged breathing and struggled to control it and calm himself.

DeLelo was relieved, not that Sonny had calmed down, but that Sonny had finally let loose. The Sonny Crockett that had been sitting in his office, over these sessions, was not the man he had come to know over the years. For all of his volatility, Sonny Crockett was a damned good cop and steadfast friend.

Sure, Sonny knew how to play the system and knew what was expected of him, but he was also strong - with a great sense of justice and loyalty. He had a passion for his life, the people he cared about and his job. The man that had been so controlled and carefully side-stepping the questions he did not want to talk about - seemed to lack that passion and drive. DeLelo had worried that Sonny was simply in denial and had not been dealing with all that had happened to him.

When careful, casual questioning had led nowhere with Sonny and finding out what was really happening in his head, DeLelo had decided to blindside him in this session. He was sure Sonny was now beating himself up for loosing control; little realizing that if he hadn't, DeLelo might have never given him clearance to return to duty.

No, he did not expect forcing Sonny to talk about his problems, his nightmares would solve anything. But getting him to acknowledge that he had fears, nightmares... anger about all that happened meant that Sonny was dealing with it. It would be a slow process in which time was the greatest of all healing factors.

He also knew that love was the other factor in Sonny's recovery and return to duty. DeLelo would have had to be a pretty poor psychiatrist not to realize that Sonny Crockett and his partner, Rico Tubbs were in love -- deeply bonded. All the signs were there in their behavior toward one another. Even here at the station, where the two were very circumspect about no overt demonstrations of their affections, it was obvious if you knew where to look.

Rarely, had he ever seen such a strong bond between two people as Sonny and Rico. While there could be inherent dangers with allowing partners who were in love to remain working partners, DeLelo was positive, that with these two it would be more harmful to separate them. Ironically, the very thing that Sonny had been worried about confirming to the psychiatrist, the love shared with Rico, was one thing that DeLelo had been certain of and was the best to come out of this near tragedy.

"Sonny," DeLelo employed his most calming tone, "it's okay." Sonny finally looked up at him. Confusion, clearly written in his eyes. "Everything you're feeling is absolutely normal. And both you and I know that talking to me is not going to solve these issues. It's simply going to take time."

DeLelo smiled. "It worried me more that you seemed to be repressing everything. But I now see that you *are* dealing with what's happening. You've admitted to yourself that you're still not completely over what happened. No one expects overnight cures and solutions." Sonny relaxed slightly, shifting in the chair. "I just need to be able to say that you're gonna be okay on the streets. And I think I can safely say that now."

Sonny looked so relieved, DeLelo almost laughed. "Now, I have another question." Crockett tensed again, and, once again, shifted his position in the chair. "Is there something wrong with that chair?" Sonny blinked at him in surprise. "Well," he looked a bit embarrassed. "Actually, now that you mention it, yeah. It looks nice and comfortable, but it's just not designed properly."

**************************************************

Wednesday:

Click. The cursor hit the 'hot spot' on his PC screen and set the screensaver in motion. Brightly colored tropical fish started swimming across the screen as crabs and other shellfish moved across the sandy bottom. He double checked his watch and stood. With any luck, the search engine would have completed its task by the time he returned from his last session with DeLelo.

Strange, a week ago he had dreaded seeing DeLelo and this time he was looking forward to it. Without the pressure of worrying whether he would be deemed stable enough to return to active duty, Sonny enjoyed talking with his friend. This session was a mere formality, as regs required four sessions before active status could be restored.

This morning, he could look it as an opportunity to take a break from surfing the net. He had to admit that itwas interesting and fun accessing the internet. It was a whole world he had never known existed. After a three day course with the department's Support Services Manager, they had installed a new PC at his desk with its own modem-line in the squad room and he was left to his own devices for a few days - told to explore and experiment.

Once he was comfortable with the software, Castillo had given him several items to look into including sites reported to belong to one of the local cartels and a pimp that supposedly was using the net to set up the appointments for his girls. Sonny was having fun and it gave him something productive to do until he could get back to the streets with his partner.

"So how are things, Sonny?" Mike asked casually. Even if this was more or less just a formality, he was still concerned with Sonny's well-being. No one lived through what he had without changing.

"I'm counting down the weeks till I'm back on the streets after the bad guys." Sonny grinned. "Till then I'm surfing the web tracking information and a lot of false leads." He shook his head. "Not much different than talking to snitches and informants. About ninety-five percent of the info passed along is of little use or completely false."

"Have you heard anything from Izzy since the hospital?"

"A couple of times." Sonny paused. "Homicide and IAD decided not to pursue any charges in regards to Strohe. Last time I spoke to him he said he was thinking of investing in some sort of legitimate import business." He shook his head. "I owe him my life and he wouldn't even accept my thanks. Said he had to do it."

"I-" The phone rang and DeLelo gave Sonny an apologetic smile and picked it up. It seemed that nearly every time he spoke with Sonny they were interrupted with a call. "DeLelo...." Sonny nodded and politely looked at the diplomas on the wall, trying not to listen in.

"Yes, he is.... Do you want to speak with him?" Sonny's attention abruptly turned back to the conversation. Obviously, someone was calling looking for him. "...Okay.... When?... How serious?...Uh huh...." Sonny frowned. This did not sound good.

"Right." DeLelo hung up. "Sonny, that was Lt. Castillo. Stan and Rico are being taken to Miami Dade General." The color drained from Sonny's face. "The details aren't clear but it seems that they were tracking a lead and stumbled onto a convenience store robbery in progress." Sonny was already up and heading out the office door. "Sonny?!"

Gasping for breath, he ignored the spots in front of his eyes, as he clambered into the Ferrari. His vision was just clearing as he squealed the tires backing out of the parking spot.

If asked later, Sonny would never recall the drive to the hospital. He just suddenly found himself there at the hospital parking lot. He pulled into a spot reserved for hospital personnel and was out of the car almost before it stopped rolling. He ran into the building.

Standing by the nurses' station, holding an ice pack to the back of his head, Stan turned when the doors slammed open and Sonny came running up. He saw the panicked look in his friend's eyes and put up a hand to slow him. "Sonny, it's okay. Rico's gonna be okay."

Sonny paused. "Rico?" The spots were back again at the edges of his vision. He tried to pull in a deep breath. "What happened? Where is he?" His heart was racing.

Assured that he had Sonny's attention, Stan continued. "They're treating him right now." He put a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry. Whoever relayed the information to Castillo definitely exaggerated. We stopped to get a couple of coffees at the Seven Eleven on the corner of Mapledale and Burns. We walked in on a couple of punks that were just holding the place up. In the confusion, a gun fired and the bullet grazed Rico's shoulder. He went down."

"I got shoved into a display." Stan winced as he moved the ice on his head. "Two units pulled up as the perps were running out the door in a panic." Sonny looked pale, too pale. "You okay?" Sonny merely nodded, his attention drawn to the doctor headed their way.

"Bri?" Sonny started towards Fielding when suddenly the world began to tilt. There was a roaring in his ears....

 

The strong odor of ammonia assaulted his nose. He tried to sit up, to move away from the smell, and felt a firm hand restraining him.

"Sonny?"

He blinked and saw Fielding crouched in front of him. At least the smell was gone. "What?..." Bri released his shoulder and Sonny sat up. He was sitting in a chair in a private office, Bri's office. The room did a slight tilt but then it settled.

"Easy. Now, slow, deep breaths." Bri handed him a paper cup of water. "Take a couple of sips."

The water was cool and slid down easily. What the hell just happened? He was listening to... Stan and then.... "Rico?!" He tried to stand but his knees were too rubbery to support him.

"Rico is fine," Bri reassured him. "Probably doing better than you at the moment." The doctor shook his head in bemusement.

Sonny looked around and realized he was in Bri's office and Stan was in the doorway watching. Christ, he had fainted. He groaned in embarrassment. Jesus....

"How're you feeling, now?"

"Okay, I guess." He took a long swallow of the water. "Better."

"I'm sure," Bri commented. "I'm also sure you've been pushing yourself to the limit and this time combined with the worry about your partner nudged you over." Bri nodded to Stan who left, quietly closing the door behind him. The doctor pulled a chair over close and sat next to the detective.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sonny." He put a hand on his patient's shoulder. "It was just your body's way of letting you know that you've been pushing too hard. You've got another two and a half weeks before you're back on active duty. I know you've been trying to build your endurance and strength back up. Just do it slowly, okay? You've got plenty of time." Sonny sighed.

"Yeah." His head was starting to pound. But at least he was no longer feeling shaky and his vision was clear.

"And Rico is fine. I double checked with the physician on duty," Bri tried to reassure his patient.

"Can I see him?" For some reason, in spite of all the reassurances, Sonny did not think he would truly be relieved until he had seen his partner with his own eyes. "As a matter of fact," Bri stood up and opened his door. Rico was standing there just reaching for the doorknob, looking very concerned.

Sonny looked up and drank in the sight of his partner. He was so relieved that he felt tears burning in his eyes. The sleeve of Rico's shirt had been cut away and his shoulder was well bandaged; the white tape and gauze in sharp contrast to his dark skin. There was dried blood on his shirt and pants. But other than that he seemed far more concerned about Sonny than himself. "Sonny?..."

He stood and suddenly they were in each other's arms, both unaware that Bri and Stan had stepped out and closed the door to allow them some privacy.

 

It was late and he was exhausted but Rico could not sleep. He listened to the sound of Sonny's quiet breathing. His partner had been teetering on the edge of sleep for about a half hour now. The rhythmic sounds of the waves hitting the shore outside was the only other sound to be heard.

They had come directly to Rico's house from the hospital, Bri stating he wanted both of them to go home and rest. Stan had assured Rico that he would take care of the paperwork for now and that Rico could do his part in the morning. He also said he would let Castillo know that Sonny had taken Rico home from the hospital.

Rico had been disgusted that both he and Stan had been caught unawares by two kids at the convenience store. He had shaken his head as he waited for the doctor to come and put the stitches in his shoulder. Jesus, getting sloppy in his old age. And to top it off, it had ruined a new shirt.

As usual in the Emergency Room, unless you were dying it took forever to be treated, so he had tried to be patient while he waited. Stan was examined and given an ice pack for the lump on the back of his head. Rico had asked him to call Sonny and let him know what was happening so he would not worry.

Twenty minutes later, after nine uncomfortable stitches, Rico was watching the nurse dress his shoulder with gauze and tape. The doctor had told him to keep it clean and dry while the stitches remained and that he could make an appointment with his own physician to have them removed in a week. Suddenly, Stan poked his head into the treatment area. "You about through here?"

"Yeah," Rico nodded his thanks to the nurse and grabbed his jacket. "Did you get a hold of Sonny?"

"Well, not exactly...." Rico looked up then.

"What do you mean - not exactly?"

"Sonny had already been told we were being brought here." Stan saw the concern in Rico's eyes. "He's here now."

"So where is he?" Rico was confused. If Sonny was here, he would have expected his partner to at least barge his way into the treatment area.

"He's in Dr. Fielding's office." He started to lead the way there.

"What happened?" Rico knew something was going on.

"Well, apparently at OCB they thought you and I might have been seriously injured." Stan could see the growing concern in Rico's eyes. "Anyway, Castillo tracked Sonny down at DeLelo's office and Sonny flew out before DeLelo could tell him more than the fact that you and I had been transported here."

"And?..."

"Well, I was at the nurses station trying to get a call through to Castillo when Sonny came running in. I explained that you were fine." Stan paused. "Then Fielding showed up and.... Well, Sonny sorta passed out." He saw the increase of worry in Rico's eyes and suddenly Rico was leading the way to Fielding's office. "He's okay. He was just coming around, when I left to come and get you." Rico was reaching for the knob when the door opened. They held onto one another for a long time.

Rico had reassured Sonny that he was fine. Bri had reassured Rico that Sonny was okay. He did advise that Sonny take things a little slower. All of them aware that the advice was falling on deaf ears. Sonny meanwhile had gone very quiet, apparently lost in his embarrassment.

Finally, they had left the hospital. This time with Sonny driving Rico home. Sonny hardly spoke on the way to the house. And Rico sensed that his partner needed the time to sort things out so he did not push him.

Rico had known that they were going to have to be careful once they were back out on the streets together. He recognized within himself his extreme overprotectiveness towards Sonny. He had been trying to control that for a while now. Fielding had mentioned to him that Sonny, too, would likely have problems dealing with a threat to Rico's life. But Rico suspected that Sonny had not really tried to deal with that possibility.

When they reached the house, Rico had gone to get cleaned up and change clothes, while Sonny called in and let Castillo know that everything was okay. Tucking the loose cotton shirt into his jeans, Rico had come downstairs to find that Sonny was nowhere to be seen. He opened the patio doors and spied Sonny's jacket and shoes on the edge of the cement blocks. Looking up, he saw his partner standing at the edge of the surf; his pant legs getting wet as the surf crashed in.

He walked out and stood close behind Sonny. Ignoring the stiffness settling in on his left shoulder, Rico reached around Sonny with both arms and wrapped him in a gentle embrace. "You okay, Love?" He felt Sonny sigh and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I should be asking you that. After all you were the one that got... shot." Rico heard the catch in Sonny's voice.

"Sonny, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He gave his partner another, stronger hug. Sonny put his hands over Rico's - stroking the backs of his partner's hands.

"I love you so much, Rico. I just...." He swallowed hard. "I just panicked at the thought that you'd been seriously hurt and I wasn't there to cover your back." Rico felt a shudder ripple through Sonny. He kissed the side of Sonny's neck. "Jesus! Rico, how the hell can I be a cop, your partner, if I panic at the thought of you being hurt?!"

"Sonny." Rico released his partner and walked around to face him. "It's like everything else. You learn to cope." Sonny frowned at him, obviously not quite following. Rico took his partner's hand in his.

"Remember your first day back at the firing range?" He squeezed Sonny's fingers and saw him nod. "Remember the panic you felt at the mere sound of the guns being fired?" Again a nod.

"But you forced yourself to stay there and get accustomed to the sound. Proving to your subconscious that you were not attacked or in imminent danger." Sonny was watching Rico, listening closely. "So do you think you're gonna panic the next time you see a gun pointed at you or you hear a gunshot?"

"No."

Rico nodded and took Sonny's other hand as well. "Well, think of this as your 'desensitization' incident for your reactions to my possible injury." He tried to keep his voice light but he felt the tension return to Sonny's body. "Not that I want you to become complacent about me being hurt. It's nice to know that you care about me."

"I *love* you." There were tears in Sonny's eyes. "I should've been the one there covering your back. Dammit."

"Sonny, you will. You will." God, Rico prayed that this would not prompt Sonny to push himself even harder to get back to full duty. "You're almost there." He pulled his partner into his arms. They held on to each other, letting their contact speak the rest, letting it comfort and reassure both of them.

Rico was pulled back to the present by Sonny shifting against him. He felt his partner sigh and realized Sonny had not fallen asleep yet either.

After spending the afternoon just holding hands and walking slowly along the shoreline, they headed back to the house for an early dinner. Sonny had cooked, insisting that Rico rest. But neither was very hungry, at least not for food.

Sonny finished clearing the table and started the dishwasher. He turned to find Rico standing in the doorway. He was just watching Sonny, patiently. His expression filled with love. Suddenly, Sonny realized that he just wanted to be held. And he wanted to hold his partner and never let go. He wanted to feel safe and loved.

"I know it's early but I just want to hold you for awhile. If that's okay?" At Rico's nod, he took his hand and lead the way to the stairs and then the bedroom above. They undressed and then just lay together.

Sex with Rico was absolutely mind-blowing, probably the most intense sexual experiences that Sonny had ever enjoyed. But what he cherished most was the closeness that they shared. It was in Rico's presence that Sonny found his peace and strength. It refreshed his soul and his spirit. He had not realized before what he'd been missing. And now that he had experienced this with his partner he never wanted to be without this refuge.

He ran a light fingertip over the bandages on his partner's shoulder. Rico just watched him, with those eyes so filled with love. The thought that he had come so close today, so close to losing his partner, his heart's love.... It was enough to send a cold stab of fear through his gut.

Rico had given him so much - over the years, but most especially, these last months. It was difficult to believe that it was only six months ago that they had been sitting on the docks in his Ferrari making dinner plans. In a sense that was another lifetime ago, but it also seemed as if it were only yesterday. He would never be able to give back as much as Rico had freely given him. During those dark days in the hospital, he had shared his friendship, his strength and his love. Sonny had come to rely on that.

It terrified him to realize just how much he *needed* Rico. In his past relationships, even when he had married Caroline and then Caitlin, as much as he had loved them, he had always held back a tiny part of himself. By not sharing ALL that was him, he had felt safe. But with Rico it was different. Rico's love had found him and protected him when he was at his most vulnerable. Rico had seen all that there was of Sonny and had not been disgusted or frightened or repulsed. He had loved and accepted all of Sonny - his good and bad, his strengths and weaknesses.

And now because of the continued weakness of his body, he had not been there to cover his partner's back. It did not matter that the rational part of his mind realized that what had happened could have happened just as easily if he had been there. All he knew was the sudden terror, the feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach, when DeLelo had relayed that Rico had been taken to the hospital. He had not heard anything else. He just knew that he had to be there with Rico.

Running into the building on shaky legs, he was already gasping for breath when he saw Stan. It was difficult to focus, but Stan had said Rico was okay. Okay. And then the world had gone away for a short while.

Christ! He had passed out because his fright and panic over Rico and because, as much as he would like to ignore it, he still was not one hundred percent physically. A new fear gripped him. Would he be capable of being a good partner for Rico on the dangerous streets of Miami? Would he be able to do a good job? Could he be a good cop again?

Had he become too dependent on his partner? Too weak?...

He felt the warmth where their bodies touched. He never wanted to give this up. He would fight for this. He would be a damned good cop once again and still love his partner. Now that he was aware of the pitfalls, he would learn to sidestep them. Finally, he let himself drift. His last clear thought was that he had never loved anyone the way he loved Rico....

**************************************************

Friday:

Sonny sat back with a groan. His back was aching and his eyes felt as if there was sand in them. It had been a long week. It was late Friday afternoon. He had been checking out cross-references for a rumored Cartel website for the last two days with minimal success. It was about time to toss the towel in on this one.

He rubbed his eyes - a headache had set up residence there since early morning - and then glanced over at Rico's unoccupied chair and sighed. He missed hearing Rico's voice, seeing the twinkle in his partner's eyes. In spite of the stitches in his shoulder, Rico and Stan had gone back out in the field the following afternoon. They were having to search hard for possible sources and leads in their current case.

Rico had called late yesterday afternoon to tell Sonny that he had no idea when they would be wrapping up for the day. He told Sonny not to wait for him. Go home. Eat supper and get some rest. He would join Sonny when he could. The evening had dragged and even though he made a quick supper he hadn't felt like eating when Rico still had not arrived when it was ready.

Finally, he had fallen asleep on the couch reading the latest Grisham novel. He woke to find Rico urging him to come to bed. "What time is it?"

"After midnight." Rico lead the way back to the bedroom. "I have to be up in less than five hours to make a dawn meeting. So let's just go to bed. 'Kay?"

He woke again when Rico got up and took a quick shower at four-thirty a.m. Sonny had a mug of fresh coffee waiting for his partner and Rico proclaimed his undying gratitude. And then he had left to meet with Stan and this new source.

So Sonny had not seen Rico since before five that morning. And he was missing him badly. Two more weeks and he would not have to be waiting for Rico to return. He would be out there with him. Rico had called and said that he figured they would be done by about seven. He would meet Sonny at the house. They could have a nice quiet dinner and a long, private weekend together.

He leaned forward and shut down the search engine and then severed the net connection. Glancing at his watch, he decided that he had time to take a run at the track and then go over to Rico's. Maybe he would pick up some Indian food at the Raj Palace for their dinner.

Standing, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed for the door. Gina and Trudy were just coming in. "Have a great weekend, Ladies." He grinned at them.

"You, too." Trudy smiled and moved towards her desk.

"Sonny?" Gina paused in front of him with a big smile on her face. "Why don't you and I celebrate the end of another week? You can take me out to The Rings club. We can have dinner, maybe a drink or two and maybe dance a little." There was an invitation in her tone and in her look. Sonny was surprised. He had forgotten that Stan had mentioned that she was in denial about Sonny and Rico's new relationship.

"I'd love to, Gina, but.... I... we already have plans for the evening." He didn't want to hurt her feelings but what else could he say? Trudy was watching them closely, the frown on her face directed towards her partner. He saw Gina's eyes darken.

"Oh, really?" Her mouth tightened. "Then it's true? You and Rico?..."

It was easy to hear the anger in her voice. Sonny was not sure what he could do to defuse the situation. "Yes. I guess we are." He nodded. "You're welcome to come and have dinner at the house with us. I was thinking we'd have Indian tonight." He tried to put a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off. "No, thank you." Her eyes flashed. "I'm not that desperate." Trudy had come around behind Gina, giving Sonny a sympathetic look.

"Tell me this, Sonny." Gina tone was icy. "What can he do for you that I couldn't? Or do you like being the bottom?" With that, she pushed past him.

Trudy looked as shocked as Sonny felt. "I'm sorry." And she followed her partner, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Sonny just stood there for a few moments. Part of him wanted to go right after Gina and make her listen and understand about Rico and him. The viciousness of her words had cut him. A larger part of him realized that he had been expecting some negative responses. But it did hurt that it was Gina, someone he cared for and thought of as a friend, who could not accept them.

Uncertain what would be the best path to follow in this, Sonny finally just left the squad room and headed for the gym. Maybe if he ran for a while, he could clear his head and get an idea of what to do....

 

He finished his stretches and started on his warm up lap. Sonny let his mind wander. He wished Rico was here. Everything was more interesting with his partner nearby. After one lap he sped up slowly. His stamina and speed were slowly improving. In spite of what had happened two days ago, he felt much better now that he had since before his hospitalization.

His hospitalization.... Stan, Trudy, Marty... even Gina had been there numerous times visiting him. Surely, Gina must have suspected something was up between him and Rico. He shook his head. He had never intended to hurt Gina's feelings. But then again, he had never intended to fall in love with his partner.

Years ago, Gina and he had been something more than friends, something less than a real couple. They had both wanted more but it had just never worked out. In the end, he thought that they had saved their friendship. She had been less than enthusiastic when he had told her of his engagement to Caitlin Davies. But later, she had given him happy congratulations. She had tried to be there for him when Catie had been killed. And now that he looked back on it, he wondered if she had thought perhaps there had been a chance for them again.

But he had hurt so much after Catie had died that he had not even let Rico get close - not for a long while anyway. It had been easier, safer to be alone than to let himself be open to all that pain again. He did not feel he had anymore of himself to invest in another intense relationship.

The nightmare with Burnett had added to his confusion about himself, his feelings, his needs and his plans for the future. And somewhere along the way, his feelings for Rico had solidified in a way he'd never expected. Of course, if it had not been for the whole Dome thing and then the dock shooting, nothing might ever have come from it. He and Rico would probably have just remained the best of friends.

But the Cintaro case had happened and he had been shot on the docks by Bodelle and almost died - and out of all that pain had come this new relationship with Rico. No, he had paid a high price for the happiness he shared with his partner. They both had. They were not going to give it up because some people might not approve or understand.

He was getting an ache in his side and suddenly he realized that he had lost track of how many laps he had completed. He slowed and did a walk out lap. The pain in his side abated. But his headache was pounding away in tempo to his heartbeat.

The shower helped and by the time he was dressed Sonny was feeling much better. He was looking forward to a quiet meal and private weekend with Rico.

As far as Gina was concerned, well, he'd play it by ear. He still cared for her and did not want to hurt her. But he was not going to stop loving Rico because she did not understand. He doubted that she would listen to him right now anyway. He would give her time to think things through - maybe it would help.

 

By the time he got to the house, Sonny's headache had once again returned. The mere smell of the spicy food he had picked up made him nauseous. He forced a few soda crackers down and then swallowed a couple of ibuprofen caplets. The covered dishes fit neatly into an insulated bag and he retreated to the den.

The drapes were drawn; the interplay of light and shadow soothed his aching head and eyes. He lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes, not bothering with the coverlet. He had been too warm most of the day anyway.

 

Of course things did not go as planned and by the time Stan dropped Rico off at his car at OCB it was already after seven p.m. He did not even bother going into the office. The paperwork could wait until Monday.

When he pulled up to the house beside Sonny's car, it was almost eight and starting to get dark. There were no lights on in the house. He wondered if Sonny was out on the patio enjoying the sunset. Using the side door, he went directly into the kitchen and caught the delicious aroma of curried foods. He smiled Sonny must have stopped at the Raj. Indian curry was distinctive.

Hearing no movement in the house, he went to the patio doors to check for Sonny and found them locked. He frowned. Sonny wasn't on the patio. "Sonny?" There was no response. The door to the den was open.

He turned a corner lamp on and saw Sonny dozing on the sofa and realized again just how much he had missed seeing his partner all day. Rico had thought it would have gotten better as the days passed and he would get used to working with Stan. Instead it seemed that nearly every time he turned to make a comment to his partner, he expected to see Sonny.

Rico walked over and quietly crouched by the sofa, just studying Sonny's sleeping face, listening to his quiet breathing. With a gentle touch, Rico smoothed a stray lock of sandy blond hair away from Sonny's forehead. He was so sexy, so gorgeous, yet at the same time there was still an air of innocence about him. Sonny shifted and moaned softly.

Rico studied his partner's face. He noted that there were more lines in it now than when they had first met eight years ago, but then again they all had more lines now. But these recent months had added more and deepened others; there were definitely more pain lines, but there were also a few more laugh lines. He leaned in and tasted that gorgeous mouth with a gentle kiss.

Sea green eyes opened to stare at him. "...mmm, hi...." Sonny reached up and pulled Rico into another longer, deeper kiss. For just a short while nothing else existed. There was no outside world. There were only two people joined physically in a kiss, but joined much more deeply by the union of their hearts and souls.

Finally, when the kiss ended, Rico found himself grinning foolishly at his partner. Just being with Sonny made him so happy he thought he would burst with joy. "Hi, yourself."

"I *missed* you." Sonny sat up. He was still staring at his lover; his eyes nearly luminous in their intensity.

"I love you." Sometimes Rico thought that the word love was used far too easily. People loved shoes, movies, fast cars and more. What he felt for Sonny was beyond anything he had ever felt before and he was certain he could never feel this way about anyone else. He loved and cherished everything about this man - his heart, his mind, his soul and his body.

He stood, reaching a hand down to his lover. "Come on, let's eat. Then we can go to bed." Rico would have preferred to go directly to bed with Sonny. But they had worked so hard to get the weight back on his partner, that he was not going to let Sonny miss meals.

Neither of them was very hungry. Rico was exhausted, getting less than five hours of sleep the night before. Sonny's headache was better and he no longer felt nauseous, but the food held little appeal to him. What he craved the most was to just snuggle with his partner, to just fall asleep together. It had been a long day and the whole thing with Gina had left him feeling uneasy.

 

Rico woke because he was uncomfortably warm. He was about to kick the covers off, when he realized the reason he felt so warm was Sonny. His partner was radiating heat. Sitting up, he reached for the nightstand lamp. He blinked in the low light and looked over at his partner.

Sonny was covered in sweat and tossing restlessly. What the hell? Rico put his hand to his partner's forehead and it felt hot. Too hot. "Sonny?" He moaned but did not waken. Rico gently shook his shoulder. "Sonny?!"

"...hmmmm...." Rico saw that his face was flushed and his eyes looked slightly glazed when they finally opened.

"You're burning up!" Jesus. "How are you feeling?" What a stupid question. Not waiting for a response, he stood and headed for the bathroom. Quickly, searching the medicine cabinet, he found the thermometer and returned to his partner.

By now Sonny was more awake. "I'm fine, Rico. It's just a bug or something." But he saw the look on Rico's face and did not fight the thermometer. Truth was, he felt lousy but he was also relieved. It was only a cold. It explained why he had been feeling too warm all day, the headache, and all.

When he tried to sit up, he felt his entire body protest, his muscles felt all achy. Rico helped him sit up and rearranged the pillows behind him. Sonny sighed but merely sat there with the thermometer under his tongue.

He closed his eyes. It took too much energy to keep them open. But when he heard Rico moving around he looked to see him returning from the bathroom with a towel and a small bowl. He then pulled the thermometer from Sonny's mouth and studied it. "One hundred point five." He frowned and set it aside. "Not great.... I'll be right back." Sonny nodded and let his eyes close.

Rico returned with a glass of juice and some aspirin. "Take these." After Sonny had taken the tablets and finished the juice, Rico helped to wipe the sweat from him with a cool wet cloth and then helped him slip into a clean t-shirt and sleeping shorts.

"...hmmmm.... Thanks." Sonny settled back against the pillows. He hated being sick. He sighed. He hated making Rico do all this work for him. "Sorry...." He looked up to see his partner frown.

"For what? For being sick?" He softly stroked Sonny's brow. "It's not your fault. Just relax and rest. I'm here and I'll take care of you." He placed a light kiss on his partner's warm forehead. Then he watched Sonny's eyes slide shut and heard his breathing even out.

Rico glanced at the alarm clock. Eleven forty-eight. He would wake Sonny in a couple of hours to drink more juice and take his temp again. He left the light on and settled on the edge of the bed, giving Sonny the majority of it.

Sonny's temperature remained fairly steady during the night, but just before dawn, it rose by several points. Rico was getting worried. His partner had been sweating profusely and a few times tried to push the covers off, but Rico would not let him. As dawn approached and his temp rose, Sonny complained about being cold and started shivering. Rico finally spooned himself behind his feverish partner and wrapped him in his embrace and pulled the covers over both of them.

Very slowly Sonny warmed and his shivering subsided; Rico finally relaxed and dozed off. He woke and saw that it was just eight a.m. Sonny was still sleeping, but it was time to check his temp and take more aspirin. His partner's temp was down to where it had started and Sonny had taken the aspirin, drunk some more juice and slipped off into sleep.

Rico was worried. Sonny had been through so much. He just did not have the reserves to draw upon for a nasty cold or flu.

**************************************************

Saturday:

The doorbell chimed just as Rico finished dressing. He checked on Sonny and then went quickly downstairs. Opening the door, he smiled in relief. "Bri, thanks for coming." He stepped out of the way to let the doctor in. "It's probably just a cold. And I'm worrying over nothing. And I interrupted your day off...."

Bri shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Okay?" He gave Rico a reassuring smile. "I'm glad you called." He followed Rico up the stairs. "You saved me from doing my laundry."

"He's still asleep." Rico lead the way into the bedroom.

"You said he got sick yesterday? And has a fever?" Bri moved over to the bed and opened the med kit he had brought with him.

"He didn't eat much for dinner and said he had a headache. We went to bed early and I woke 'bout eleven thirty to find that he was sweating and running a fever." He watched Bri take Sonny's vitals. "Took his temp. It was one hundred point five. Gave him some aspirin and made him drink juice." Sonny was waking slowly and blinking up at Bri in confusion.

"...Bri?" He flinched when the doctor placed the cold stethoscope on under his t-shirt. Sonny looked over at Rico.

"Don't worry, Sonny." Bri smiled. "I'm checking you over. Just relax." Rico went around to the other side of the bed and sat down near his partner.

"It's okay. I just was concerned and Bri came over to reassure me." He took Sonny's hand in his. Inside, he shuddered at the thought of how many times he had sat next to Sonny in the hospital holding his hand. Too many times. Too much pain and worry.

"I'll be fine.... I just need to sleep it out...." Rico felt him squeeze his hand in return. He saw Sonny's eyes drift shut.

"Anyway, I've been checking his temperature every two hours and giving him juice to drink as well as aspirin every four hours. His temp's been pretty steady. One hundred point four to point six. But 'bout four this morning, it shot up about half a degree and he said he was cold." Rico swallowed. "Had a hard time getting him to stop shivering. Now his temp's back to where it was before."

A few minutes later, Bri finished his examination. "Sonny should be fine, Rico. He's just got the latest flu that's making the rounds." Sonny was asleep again, oblivious to their conversation. "You've been doing all the right things. There's not much else I can do for him at this point. Aspirin helps - it'll reduce the aches and help control the fever. Make certain he continues to drink plenty of fluids. If he's hungry give him clear broths. Try giving him cool sponge baths. They'll make him more comfortable and help with the fever."

Bri packed up his kit. "You're right though." He reached over and gave Rico's shoulder a squeeze. "He doesn't have the reserves to fight a bad flu. If his temp climbs above one oh one and stays there longer than two hours, call me. We may want him in the hospital then. Also if he's not over the worst of this by Monday, call. Actually, call me Monday morning either way. I want to know how he's progressing."

 

An hour later, Rico pulled up a comfortable chair near the bed and settled in to read. After Bri had left, he had made a quick breakfast of toast and coffee for himself and then set some chicken broth to heat slowly in a crock pot. That way, whenever Sonny was hungry, the soup would be hot.

Checking their supplies, he found that they needed more broth and more juice. The rest could wait but he really did not want to leave Sonny alone to go shopping. Stan was supposed to be going over to his sister house for the day. That left either Trudy or Gina. Gina was not in when he called. He left a message stating he was sorry he missed her. Then he dialed Trudy's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Trudy?" Rico was relieved that she was home.

"Hi, Rico." There was a slightly odd tone to her voice, but Rico attributed it to the phone lines.

"Hi. I really hate to bother you on your day off...." He and Sonny had been so dependent on their friends over these last months, especially while Sonny had been in the hospital.

"Hey, no problem. What can I do for you? Is something wrong?"

"I need a favor. Would you mind picking up a few things at the market for me? Not a lot of stuff. It's just that Sonny's come down with the flu and-"

"Oh, jeez." Trudy interrupted. "Is he okay?" She sounded worried.

"He'll be fine. Bri checked him out. But we're a little low on juice and soup. Usually we would've gone shopping this morning, but...."

"No problem. What kinds of soup and juice did you want?" He heard papers rustling at her end. "Let me write this down."

"Thanks, Trudy. I really appreciate this. I could do it myself, but I just don't want to leave Sonny alone. He's been sleeping mostly."

"I understand, really. Do you need anything else while I'm out?" She paused. "Tell you what, by the time I get cleaned up and out to the store, it'll be about noon. Why don't I pick us up some lunch?"

"That's not necessary. Really. I don't want you to go to any more trouble."

Trudy snorted over the phone. "I know you, Rico. You're so wrapped up in worrying about Sonny you won't take care of yourself. So give me a list of what you need...."

As he picked up the Inspector Morse novel, Rico could not help but think how easy it was to fall back into the habits from the hospital. He could easily have been in any other room of the house and heard if Sonny called for him. But it made him feel better to be here in the room with Sonny, even if he was asleep.

Sonny had commented in the past that he had found it soothing, comforting to listen to Rico's voice, whether they were discussing things or Rico was just reading aloud. But Rico too had found it reassuring during that time in the hospital to simply be in the same room with Sonny. The simple comfort of listening to his partner's quiet breathing had become a part of his very being, his soul....

 

Trudy turned off the engine and dropped the keys into her purse. Getting out of the car, she pulled out the groceries out of the trunk. Good thing that the market used plastic bags with handles, otherwise it would have taken a couple of trips to get everything to the house. She had picked up the soups and juices Rico had asked for, lunch for the two of them and a few things she thought they might need.

When her phone had rung this morning she had expected to hear Gina's voice on the other end. Or maybe she had *hoped* to hear Gina's voice on the other end. After her uncalled-for vicious treatment of Sonny yesterday, Trudy had had a few choice things to say to her partner. But Gina had merely lashed back and not listened to a word that Trudy had tried to say about Rico and Sonny.

By the time they had cleared their desks and were ready to leave for the weekend, Gina had retreated to a cold professional manner towards her partner. So Trudy had thought that the call this morning might have been Gina - wanting to talk things out, instead it had been Rico needing a favor. One that she was happy to do.

Jesus, it seemed as though Sonny just could not get an even break. He deserved some joy in his life after all the pain of the last few months. From what she had witnessed of Sonny's behavior since returning to work, he truly seemed to have found the happiness that had eluded him for so long. When Caitlin had died Trudy had wondered for a long time whether Sonny would ever be the same again. The nightmare of the Burnett incident had not helped. Sonny had lost his sense of joy in living and even his work the one thing he could always retreat to no longer helped. The only thing that seemed to stabilize him was being with Rico, working with his partner.

Very slowly she had seen some of the old Sonny return over the last few years. But something had happened with the Cintaro case and it had put Rico and Sonny on very shaky ground for a while. Then Bodelle had shot him and he had come so close to dying. She had seen Rico's behavior in the hospital and she knew that there was much more there than simple friendship and a strong partnership.

It had surprised her at first. She had always thought of both Sonny and Rico as ladies' men. Rico had certainly had a number of beautiful women with him over the years since he joined the Miami PD. Sonny on the other hand had been married twice, engaged at least one other time. He had never had the number of women that Rico had but he seemed to have very intense relationships with the women in his life. But if they were both happy in this new relationship, then she was happy for the both of them. At the hospital she had glimpsed some of the love between them a few times and it had warmed her.

Gina, unfortunately, had chosen to ignore the evidence before her eyes. She had dismissed Stan's comments about his talk to Rico as a misunderstanding. Trudy had tried to convince her over the last month that there was more than just friendship between Sonny and Rico and that both of them were very happy as a result. Her partner had refused to even consider it. Trudy knew that Gina still harbored strong feelings for Sonny and had wanted there to be more between them. She sighed. Trudy really did not know what to do.

She wondered if Sonny had said anything to his partner about Gina's remarks from the previous afternoon.

 

Rico had dozed off and woke when Trudy rang the chime. Sonny was sleeping. His temp was still hovering at one hundred point five. But he seemed to be resting better. At noon, when Rico had last taken his temperature and given him more aspirin, Sonny had drunk a second glass of juice, but had not been interested in eating anything else.

When they finished eating, Trudy insisted that she would clean up and told Rico to go check on Sonny. He took a mug of broth up with him, determined to get Sonny to eat something. Putting the few utensils in the dishwasher, Trudy put away the rest of the groceries she had brought along. Then she headed upstairs to see if Rico needed anything else.

"I'm not hungry...." Trudy heard Sonny talking to Rico as she climbed the stairs.

"Sonny, please drink a little of this broth...."

"I'm too hot.... Just want to sleep for a while...."

"Okay, Love." Trudy reached the doorway in time to see Rico lean down and place a light kiss on Sonny's brow. He then trailed a light finger down the side of Sonny's face.

She heard Sonny sigh and could not quite hear what he whispered back. Then he closed his eyes and settled back. There was so much love in the room that it was palpable. She smiled to herself. If Gina saw this, she would never doubt for a moment that this was indeed a real, loving relationship.

Rico looked up and saw her in the doorway. She could see the worry in his eyes. "He'll be okay, Rico," she whispered. "With you caring for him, he'll be fine."

 

In the early evening, Sonny woke feeling a little hungry. He managed to drink two mugs of broth and then needed to use the bathroom. Rico helped him up and gave him a shoulder to lean on. Sonny was none too steady on his feet.

By the time he was back in bed, Sonny was exhausted again and sweating. But he could not seem to get comfortable or go to sleep right away; he was moving restlessly. "Sonny, how about a sponge bath? You'll feel cooler and maybe you'll be able to rest then." At first, Rico thought he would refuse; after all, Sonny had hated having bed baths in the hospital, but finally he gave a small nod.

Rico quickly retrieved a small basin and a few towels. With infinite care, Rico bathed his partner, rinsing away the sweat, cooling his skin and then helped his Love into a fresh t-shirt and shorts. When Sonny settled back, he whispered, "Thank you.... Sorry, you're stuck doing all this again."

"Don't worry about it, Sonny. I love you." His kissed Sonny's fingers. "I just want you to be well." When Sonny held onto his hand, refusing to let go, Rico set the basin and towels aside and lay down next to his partner.

"I love you so much, Rico." Sonny had turned into his partner's chest. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever decided that I wasn't worth all this effort...." He sniffed and laid his head on Rico's chest.

"I love you, Sonny. I'll never leave you." He let himself relax, more tired than he would ever admit. He felt Sonny slip easily into sleep.

**************************************************

Sunday: Once again, just before dawn Sonny temp shot up and he started shivering. Rico wrapped an extra blanket around both of them and simply held on to his partner. He said a silent prayer asking that Sonny be spared this. He did not know how much more his partner would be able to withstand.

When Sonny's shivers finally subsided, Rico fell into a fitful sleep filled with disturbing dreams. In one dream he was holding Sonny's hand but was slowly losing his grip. His partner was being pulled away and he could do nothing to stop it.

When he lost his hold completely and Sonny disappeared, Rico woke with a start, his heart pounding. His eyes opened in a panic and he swallowed hard. Sonny was still sleeping huddled next to him. Rico's t-shirt was soaked where he held his partner against him. He touched Sonny's forehead and it was definitely cooler. His fever must have broken. Sonny's clothes, the sheets, even the pillows were drenched.

Thank God. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was nearly seven thirty. Sighing in relief, he decided to wait until eight, then he would get up, take Sonny's temp and see about changing the linens.

He just lay there for a while enjoying their closeness. Knowing that Sonny was going to be fine made his heart light. It was raining. He could hear the soft splatter of drops against the side of the house and the distant rumble of thunder.

During the week, when he and Stan had been waiting for one source or another, Rico had found himself looking forward to the weekend with his partner. Time to be alone together, time to make love slowly and as often as they wanted or to simply cuddle. This was hardly how he had pictured spending time with Sonny, but he would not have given up any of their time together.

Rico noticed the change in Sonny's breathing even before his partner's eyes opened. "Morning, Love." Sonny blinked at him. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired, but much better." Sonny stretched carefully and wrinkled his nose. "Yuck. Everything's wet...."

"Yeah, I think your fever finally broke." Rico smiled and started to sit up. Sonny, however, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, undemanding, filled with love and appreciation.

"Thank you, Rico. I'm a burden, even if you won't admit it. But I'm also selfish and don't ever want to lose you." He smiled into the depths of his partner's gaze. "I love you."

Rico stripped the bed and changed the linens, quilt and pillows, while Sonny soaked in the bath. He was doing much better and Rico was relieved. He dialed Bri's number while he changed the sheets. The doctor was nearly as happy as Rico that Sonny was doing better.

Bri told Rico that Sonny was not to go to work on Monday. He would have preferred that Sonny take at least two or three days off total but they both knew that his partner would resist. No matter how Sonny thought of how slow his recovery had been, he was still pushing himself too hard. He simply did not possess the reserves to push that hard and fast. Fielding said he was going to call Castillo and tell the Lieutenant that Sonny was not to be allowed into the squad room until Tuesday at the earliest.

He jokingly told Rico to hide his clothes if that's what it took to keep his partner home. Rico chuckled at the thought of an naked irate Sonny demanding his clothes. He was just hanging up, the bed freshly made, when he heard Sonny draining the tub.

 

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, Sonny napping frequently and Rico encouraging him to eat when he awakened. Rico gave Trudy a quick call to let her know that Sonny was doing much better. In the early evening, Rico suggested that they turn in. "Yeah, gotta go to work in the morning." Sonny tried to suppress a yawn.

"Not for you, Partner." Rico informed him. "Doctor's orders." "What? What orders?" Sonny frowned. "I've got things to do at the office." Actually, he was still tired and the thought of just spending the day sleeping held great appeal, but he was not going to be coddled.

"Bri said he really wanted you to take two or three days off to recover, but he said he'd settle for just Monday." Rico grinned at Sonny's exasperated expression. "'Sides he already called Marty and told him you were not to be allowed in the office before Tuesday. And I could always hide your clothes!"

**************************************************

Monday:

Rico turned the alarm off quickly. He wanted Sonny to sleep as much as possible. He would need it if he really planned to be back at his desk tomorrow. After showering, he dressed quietly and as he bent to kiss Sonny good-bye, his lover's eyes opened. "Morning, Sonny."

"...hmmm mornin'." He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Seeing that Rico was already dressed, he just shook his head. "I hate this. For godsake, it was just cold, a flu-bug and it wiped me out big time."

Rico sat next to his partner. "Sonny, you're still recovering from the shooting. It's just gonna take time before you get all your strength back." He placed a quick, warm kiss on Sonny's willing mouth. "No one thinks less of you because you're still getting back on your feet. Hell, like everyone keeps reminding you - you're damned lucky to be getting back to work at all." Rico then pulled Sonny's hand into his and squeezed it. "And I thank God everyday that you're here with me. Okay?" He kissed Sonny's fingers and held his lover's hand to his cheek.

Sonny could not help but be warmed by Rico's words, by Rico's loving touch. He finally smiled. "I love you."

 

Rico arrived early and immediately started on the report on the meeting with the informants on the previous Friday. Stan came in about fifteen minutes later and together they worked to finish up the report so they could get back out and check out another possible lead. Meanwhile the day shift filtered in, Trudy came over and asked if Sonny or Rico needed anything. Rico had to explain to Stan what had happened over the weekend.

Then Castillo stuck his head out of his office and motioned for Rico to join him. "Tubbs, a minute if you would."

Trudy returned to her desk to find Gina sitting opposite at her desk. "Good morning." She was determined to be civil even if Gina was acting like a spoiled brat.

Gina looked pointedly around the squad room. "Where's Sonny?"

"He's taking a sick day."

"Taking more sick time already?" Gina's tone was filled with scorn.

Trudy practically spat her coffee out at that remark. Through clenched teeth, she whispered. "We need to talk." She looked around them and stood. "In the ladies'." When it appeared Gina was not going to follow, she went over and grabbed her partner's elbow and steered her to the ladies' room down the hall.

Once the door was closed, Trudy reached over and latched the hall door. There was no else in there and they could have private discussion, uninterrupted. Gina leaned against one of the sinks, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "So what do we need to talk about? I thought you said quite enough on Friday."

Trudy bit back her angry reply. She wanted to get through to Gina and screaming at her was not going to work. "For your information, Sonny had the flu all weekend. It took his doctor, Rico and the Lieutenant to make certain he took the day off. The doctor wanted him to take another couple of days off to recover, but we all know Sonny won't listen. He's as stubborn as a few other people I know." Gina was watching her closely. Well, at least, Trudy had gotten her attention.

"Have you forgotten how close he came to dying only a few months ago?" There was a spark of indignation in her partner's eyes now. "Sonny's been pushing himself to the limit ever since to get back on his feet and then back to work. Sometimes he pushes himself too hard. This bug really wiped him out and Rico was very worried." Trudy took a breath to calm herself.

"He called me on Saturday and asked me to pick up soup and juice for Sonny. He didn't want to leave his partner alone while he ran to the store." Gina finally seemed to be listening, really listening now. "Rico spent all day Saturday and Sunday caring for Sonny. Thankfully, Sonny's fever broke early Sunday morning."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was really sick. Okay?" Gina was still sound a bit petulant.

Trudy's anger at Gina was finally gone. "You don't get it do you? Sonny and Rico are in love. I don't think either of them planned for it to happen but it did. And from what I've seen, what we all saw at the hospital - that love is what pulled Sonny through. They deserve a little happiness now. *And* a little support from their friends." She shook her head sadly. Now, she just felt sorry for her partner.

"But-"

Trudy continued on over any objections of her partner. "Look, I know that you and Sonny almost had something a while back. And I know that you wanted for there to be more for you two in the future. I know that it hurts to let go of those kinds of feelings, dreams. But it just wasn't meant to be." She thought she saw Gina's eyes getting a bit teary but she continued. "What you said to Sonny on Friday was cruel and totally uncalled for. He wasn't trying to hurt you. But because you felt hurt, because you've refused to believe the evidence before your eyes - you decided to hurt Sonny in turn." Trudy continued on because Gina needed to hear this, all of this.

"What I witnessed between Sonny and Rico on Saturday was a strong loving relationship between two people who have been through a lot to get where they are now. And *I* don't want you to try and tear them apart or down for this. You're supposed to be their friend." There, she had said it. It hurt her to have to say all that to her friend. Now, she had to wonder if Gina would ever forgive her for being so blunt, for telling the truth. They stood there for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Gina's eyes were filled with tears and she was looking down at her tightly clenched hands.

Gina sniffled a bit. Trudy reached out a tentative hand to her friend's shoulder. Suddenly they were hugging with Gina weeping against her shoulder. When the tears slowed, Trudy heard Gina whispering. "I'm so sorry.... I didn't.... I mean I should've.... I'm sorry...."

When Rico came out of Castillo's office a short while later, Gina came by and asked how Sonny was doing and if there was anything she could do for them to help out. If he noticed that her eyes were still red, he did not mention it. "Thanks, Gina. I don't know...." He paused. "Well, you could do one thing for me. I don't know how long Stan and I are gonna be out, if you have a chance would you give him a call at my house and check on him about noon? I'm gonna try to do it myself, but if I get tied up...."

"No problem, Rico." Gina smiled. "I'm doing paperwork here at the office all day today. I'll give him a call."

Stan was waiting for him by the door. "Thanks, Gina. I really appreciate it." He flashed her a grateful smile and was out the door.

 

Later that afternoon, Gina put the finishing touches on the last report from her in box. She was feeling much better about things. She looked up as Trudy returned to her desk mumbling something to herself about wanting to kill the last person who had been rummaging through the files under "M". She had spent the last forty-five minutes trying to find a file that had been misplaced.

Gina checked her watch. It was nearly five thirty and Rico and Stan had not returned yet. When she had called Sonny about noon he had picked up on the third ring sounding out of breath. She had found out that he had been in the kitchen heating some soup for his lunch. She had apologized for her behavior on Friday and he had accepted it. She was grateful, but she really wanted to apologize in person.

Her partner had been right. She had been selfish and childish in her desire to lash out at Sonny the previous Friday. She had also been blind to the reality of the situation because she had herself convinced that one day she and Sonny would do the "happily ever after" bit.

It still was difficult to picture Sonny and Rico as a couple. Both men had a number of women in their past. Somehow it seemed strange to think of them together in that way. She sighed, but she had seen how much happier Sonny had been since his release from the hospital and it had to be this relationship with Rico. Well, she did not have to entirely comfortable with it to still be their friend and to wish them happiness.

Trudy had finally stopped muttering. Gina smiled. "Trudy, since Rico and Stan are still tied up on their case, why don't we pick up something for dinner and bring it over to Rico's house? We can make certain Sonny's okay and that he eats something more than soup."

 

Trudy and Gina were juggling several bags with hot and cold foods when they rang the doorbell. Not hearing any movement inside, Trudy turned to Gina. "Maybe we should've called first and warned Sonny we were stopping by?" She used her elbow to push the button a second time and a few minutes later they heard footsteps and the knob rattled.

"Hey." Sonny opened the door still rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. Guess I thought the bell was part of a dream." He smiled at the women and stepped back to let them in. He was barefoot, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Gina thought he looked a bit pale still, but god he was sexy.

"What's this?" He tried to take a bag or two to help them but they shooed him off.

"This is supper." Gina announced. "Rico's still tied up on the case and we wanted to be certain you ate." They moved towards the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to." He tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm fine. I can cook for myself." But he followed them.

The women knew where most things were in the kitchen and pantry after their cleaning efforts of a few months ago. They quickly gave Sonny dishes and flatware and sent him out to the patio to set the table.

In just a short time, they were eating roasted chicken with a fresh veggie pasta salad and still warm biscuits. They discussed the happenings at the precinct, the latest baseball news and more. It was nice. They'd not gotten together often since Sonny's shooting just for supper and conversation.

It seemed Sonny's eyes were bigger than his stomach as he wasn't able to finish the second piece of chicken nor the large helping of salad. When he started to pick at his food, Trudy smiled. "Let me clear the table. You two relax."

When they heard the water running in the kitchen, Gina turned to Sonny. "Sonny...." Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers. "I really am sorry for my behavior on Friday. I guess I was jealous and maybe a little hurt that you were happy without me."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sonny shook his head. "I still care for you. You're my friend." He squeezed her hand.

"I know that. Really, I do." Gina colored a bit. "I was just reacting thoughtlessly... childishly. Can you forgive me?"

"It's already forgotten." He smiled, relaxed back into the chair.

"Thank you." Gina studied him. Trudy was right. Sonny was pushing himself too hard to get back on the job. He still looked pale after this bout of illness and was still almost rail thin. But he also seemed happier now than she could ever recall. There was an inner sense of joy about him. "And I am glad you've got someone that makes you happy. It's just strange thinking of you and Rico as a... couple."

"No stranger than it is for me." He shook his head slightly. "I never pictured this happening to me. I never gave a thought to falling in love with a man. But this just sort of happened, over a long time I guess." Sonny smiled, his love for Rico shining in his eyes. "But I know that it is right for us. I don't have any regrets - well, except, for being such a burden on Rico. Seems he's always having to take care of me.... Seems everyone ends up taking care of me." He nodded towards the kitchen where Trudy was doing the clean up chores and then sighed.

"You're not a burden, Sonny." Gina tried to reassure him. "We're your friends and we like doing things for you. And from what I've seen, I hardly think that Rico thinks of you as a burden." He looked tired, very tired. "Look, I'm gonna get an iced tea. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

When Gina returned a few minutes later accompanied by her partner, Sonny was dozing in the lounger. Not wanting to disturb him, but also not wanting to leave him alone, they moved to the steps that led to the beach and sat down. Just as the sun was barely dipping to the horizon, they heard a car pull into the driveway.

Quietly, they went into the house and started gathering up their stuff, preparing to leave. They met Rico at the door as he was coming in. "Ladies?" He looked questioningly at them.

"Hey, Rico." Trudy smiled.

"We just came by to make certain Sonny ate a good supper," Gina added. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." She nodded towards the patio. "He fell asleep out there after we ate."

"You don't have to leave." He looked exhausted after a day tracking down leads. "Really."

"It's okay, Rico." Trudy reassured him. "We just wanted to make certain Sonny was okay." They slipped past him through the door.

"We'll see you in the morning." Gina waved.

"Thanks, Ladies." He smiled. "I appreciate you taking care of him."

Gina was at the car when she realized she had left her sunglasses in the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Letting herself in with a spare key, she headed directly for the kitchen. After finding her glasses, she was about to leave when she overheard Sonny and Rico on the patio. She paused.

"...tired."

"You should talk, Rico. You looked wiped out."

"I'm fine, Love."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." Gina started moving quietly to the door. She glimpsed Rico sitting on the edge of the lounger, next to his partner. He drew Sonny's hand to his mouth. "I missed you.... I was worried about you." He gently kissed the palm of the hand he held. "You are looking a little better."

"Well, I'm feeling much better. Slept most of the day away." Sonny was staring up at Rico. "It was kinda lonely here without you."

Gina silently closed the door behind her. There was no doubt in her mind how much love was shared between her friends. They were meant for each other.

Rico stood up and tugged on Sonny's hand. "Come on, let's go up to bed." He yawned. His partner stood up willingly and still holding hands they went inside.

**************************************************

Tuesday:

For once, Rico had to wake Sonny up to get ready for work. While his partner showered, he made coffee and fixed a light breakfast. Strange, if he had been alone, he would not have bothered but for Sonny it didn't seem a chore at all.

When they arrived at OCB, Sonny got some good-natured kidding about taking more time off. He merely grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, spending the day sleeping, eating chicken soup and dry toast - my dream day-off." Everyone chuckled and Sonny moved over to his desk. He sighed. It was piled high with paperwork.

"You gonna be okay, Sonny?" Rico studied his partner for a moment. Sonny was still just a bit pale and, once again, seemed to have lost weight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stan was ready to leave.

"I'm fine." Sonny sat down heavily at his desk. "Just never seem to keep ahead of this bureaucracy and its love for paper pushing."

Rico nodded in sympathy and quickly checked his messages. "I'll see you later." As he walked past, he added "Don't work too hard. I'll call later."

Sonny smiled and watched his partner leave. The smiled slipped away. It hurt. This was the hardest time of the day for him. He wanted to be the one that Rico left with to do field work. He wanted to be the one that covered his partner's back. He....

He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe if he cleared some of this paperwork off, he could get to the pc and do some more exploring. Castillo had given him a few other things to check. Actually, he needed to get to the pc anyway. Sonny wanted to write up his progress or lack of progress on his search last week and with the pc and its word processing program at his fingertips it would not take much time.

 

Later, Sonny headed for the cafeteria to grab some juice. It was nearly lunch time, but he wasn't hungry. He figured the juice would tide him over for a while. He had pulled his latest report from the printer on his way down and was checking it for typos as he waited to pay for the juice.

There was quite a line and Sonny had his nose buried in his reports. He was nearly up to the cashier when he heard someone speaking loudly from somewhere behind him.

"...in his loafers. If you get my drift." A deep voice commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I don't work with them.... Wouldn't have believed it though. Married, twice. Has a kid, even...." This voice was a lighter baritone. Sonny did not recognized them.

He lost the rest of the conversation as the line moved up. He paid for his drink and as he turned he tried to figure out who he had overheard. Glancing down the line, he only recognized a couple of people but they were women. Shrugging mentally, Sonny wasn't even certain if what he'd heard was about him.

When he sat down at his desk, he saw a small pile of papers had been added to his inbox. Sonny shook his head. He was drowning in a sea of paperwork. The phone rang as he was sorting through the new stuff - checking for anything important that might need immediate attention. "Yeah, Crockett."

"How ya doin', Partner?" Sonny smiled at Rico's familiar voice.

"Oh, I'm havin' a grand ole time." He leaned forward and moved the mouse and typed in his password. "Jesus, Rico, I hate this deskwork crap." Sonny sighed and put a stop to the self-pity. He didn't want Rico to worry about him. "I'm glad you called. Everything okay? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was long pause. "But it looks like another long day for Stan and me. Don't wait for me. Okay?" "Okay." It really wasn't okay. Sonny wanted to spend a long evening alone with his partner. He would never get enough of just being with Rico.

"You're going out to the boat tonight. Right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, give Elvis a pat from me. I'll be there when I get there." There was another pause and Sonny thought he heard Stan's voice. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Run these names through the computer and see what comes up. Dellastua, two 'l's, Aldo. And Pakula, with a 'k', Stephen. See if there are connections to Brazil with these guys. Okay?"

"No problem, Rico." Sonny scribbled the names on scrap of paper.

"Leave the info on my voice mail, whenever it comes through. Thanks, Partner." Sonny heard an engine start. "Gotta go. Bye, Sunshine." The connection was closed before Sonny could respond. He had to smile. Sunshine had become Rico's special nickname for him. And it was innocuous enough not to cause undue attention if used sparingly in public.

He logged into the department's mainframe and started the background searches. While he waited for the results, he turned the paper over. In hand printed block letters, it read: 'AIDS is God's punishment for all fags.'

When his pc beeped that the search was complete, Sonny jumped. He had been staring at the note. His thoughts, his emotions were in a turmoil. He was angry. He was hurt. He was disgusted. He was... in shock. Taking a deep breath, he searched through a drawer and pulled out an envelope and slipped the message inside.

It was possible that this had nothing to do with him at all. But it did not seem likely. The paper was unmarked except for the message and his own scribbles on the back. It was not a part of any of the files that were on his desk. Someone must have left it on his desk while he was in the cafeteria.

Sonny glanced around the squad room. Gina and Trudy were out of the office. Castillo's door was closed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He sighed.

It had been inevitable that more and more people would slowly become aware of the true status of his relationship with Rico. They had been very circumspect in their behavior while at work or in public. But obviously, some of their fellow officers had put two and two together and just as obviously someone felt that a gay relationship was somehow perverted.

Sonny put the envelope in his top drawer in the back. He had other things to do at the moment. He printed out a copy of the background info that Rico had asked for. For the moment, he would simply keep a vigilant watch for any more 'messages'.

**************************************************

Friday:

It had been a long week, even if he had only worked for four days of it. Sonny rubbed his eyes. The screen was beginning to blur. He glanced at the clock. Four twenty-eight. Friday afternoon was dragging by and he had not heard from Rico.

He was not sure whether that was a good sign or a bad one. All week Rico had called in around four to let Sonny know he and Stan would likely be late and not to wait. The evenings had been lonely with Rico finally dragging in around ten, ten thirty. It was late enough that they went straight to bed. Both men were so exhausted, Sonny still recovering from the flu and Rico tired from chasing after snitches and leads until too late in the evening, that there was time for little more than a kiss and a hug or two before they slipped into deep sleep. Mornings rolled in too fast and they seemed to have to rush to get to work on time.

Sonny sighed. Dammit all! He just missed sitting quietly with Rico. They did not even have to touch for his partner's presence to be a balm for his soul. And now that he was starting to really feel better after this bout with the flu, he was starting to miss having sex with his gorgeous, sexy partner. Since their time on St. Andrew's they had been having sex on a fairly regular basis and now Sonny realized that he wanted that again. Sigh. Hell, at this point, he would just settle for the cuddling without falling asleep at the drop of a hat.

Well, the research he was doing on this stuff for the Lieutenant was going nowhere at the moment. He shut down the net connection and put the pc into screensaver mode. Maybe on Monday, with a fresh outlook, he'd find the right angle to do the search on. Gathering the papers into their respective folders, Sonny slid them into his desk drawer.

When he started to close it, he noticed the file he'd stuck way in the back. The note was in there. He had not found any more notes since then nor had he heard any remarks that might relate to it. It might not have anything to do with him and Rico. He was glad that he had not mentioned it to his partner. Rico would have gone ballistic over it. Especially if he felt there was any sort of implied threat to Sonny.

He decided it was time to get out of there. He really should go to the track again. When he had gone running the previous day after not having run since the previous week, he'd felt like he was back at the start again for stamina. Geez, he had been wheezing by the end of his first lap and had had to slow down. But he just wasn't in the mood.

He hoped Rico would be back at a decent hour tonight. Sonny grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He waved at Gina and Trudy. "Have a great weekend, Ladies."

"Leaving early, Sonny?" Trudy smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I've just got some errands to run." And he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Elvis." Sonny paused and patted the gator's snout on his way to the steps. "Gotta treat for ya, Boy."

Once below deck, Sonny set the bags on the counter and pulled out the package of fresh fish. Unwrapping them, he tossed the lot to his ever hungry pet. Too bad *his* hunger couldn't be satisfied with food. Sonny sighed.

Dammit. He missed Rico. He missed just *being* with Rico. One more week. Just one more week of desk duty and he would be back in the field with his partner.

Sonny put the groceries away. A shower might calm him. He stripped quickly and adjusted the water. He pulled the stall door closed behind him.

Closing his eyes he rinsed the shampoo away. He leaned into the spray. The water running over his head and shoulders was soothing. He thoughts drifted. He loved sharing a shower with his partner. It had turned out his recovery had had a few unforeseen side benefits. Sonny smiled. The handrails were a decidedly great safety feature for other activities - like shared showers.

Sharing.... Sonny realized that part of the reason for his unease was that he had not shared the incident with the note with Rico. It seemed that they shared everything - especially since the whole Bodelle incident. He just had not wanted to worry his partner. Rico had been so exhausted in the evenings, after spending days and evenings tracking down the current case. Well, maybe later this weekend....

A sudden rush of cooler air roused him from his thoughts. Sonny opened his eyes to see his partner stepping into the shower with him. "Rico...." Rico pulled the door closed behind him and suddenly they were pressed together. Mouths joined and naked bodies touching Sonny forgot all but the sensations of having his lover there with him.

He reveled in the taste of his partner's mouth - familiar, unique, fresh, wonderfully sweet. Sonny was intoxicated and intensely aroused. It briefly crossed his mind that he should have more control than this. But only briefly, as Rico's hands started to stroke and explore his body as their mouths remained joined. He let his hands slide down Rico's back. He loved the feel of his partner's ass - so firm, so inviting.

Then Rico's hands stroked boldly down Sonny's back to his cheeks. Suddenly, Sonny found himself hanging onto the rails to remain standing. They broke the kiss. Sonny was gasping as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Sonny...."

He looked into his partner's darkened green eyes and saw his own passion reflected back to him. "God, Rico...." Sonny began. "I missed you so much. I *need* you so much.... I need you to make love to me... to fuck me.... ahhhh...." He saw the love and acceptance in Rico's eyes even as he felt fingers exploring the crease. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt a fingertip tease him, surrendering himself to the sensations. "Pleeeasssse...."

Rico swallowed hard. He loved Sonny so much he would do anything for him. His partner's surrender to him reflected the depth of their love and trust for each other. "I love you, Sonny." He captured that lush mouth in a hot, forceful kiss, his tongue pushing its way into his partner's willing mouth. He let his fingers continue to tease and explore Sonny's ass. He nibbled lightly at Sonny's lower lip before releasing the kiss. "I also love that you're mine.... Mind.... Heart.... Soul.... Body.... You belong to me."

He pushed his lover against the wall. Kissing those lips, then the chin and jawline of his partner, he worked his way down Sonny's inviting form. Rico bit hard on that tanned neck. No doubt he would leave marks. He smiled to himself. He was simply marking his territory. Sonny moaned and he looked up. His partner's eyes were shut; his wet hair falling across his forehead under the shower spray. He was breathing raggedly and clutching tightly to the rails.

Smiling, he carefully laved the bite, soothing it. Then his mouth traveled downward, finally reaching Sonny's smooth chest. Circling the taut sensitive nipples, he enveloped one as he pushed a slick, wet fingertip into his partner's ass.

"Gaaahhhh...."

Sonny's knees nearly gave way under the double assault. Rico adjusted his embrace, using his free arm to help support his partner. "No one else.... You're mine.... All mine...." He withdrew his finger and Sonny whimpered. Rico felt his own cock twitch at the sound. God, this man was so damned sexy, it was almost painful to behold.

He sucked hard on the other nipple and slipped his finger back in, a little deeper this time.

"...unnhhhhhhh...."

Rico thrust the finger in and out just a tiny bit, delighting in the tremors running through his partner's body. He could feel the muscles contracting around his finger trying to expel the invader. Sonny's erect cock was pushing at his stomach. Letting his teeth lightly graze the skin as he released the nipple in his mouth, he also withdrew his finger from Sonny's ass.

"...mmmmmhhhmmmmmm...." Sonny moaned and pushed toward Rico's hand.

"Tell me what you want, Sonny." Rico purred as he slid his body up his partner wet, trembling body. When Sonny merely moaned again, he rocked his hips against his lover, their cocks brushing hard against one another. "What do you need?... Say it...."

Sonny struggled to open his eyes, to get his breathing under control. "...uh...." He had to swallow and then he blinked against the water still running down his face. "I... uh... want you to make love to me." He saw Rico shake his head and grin slightly.

"That's not what you said before." Rico growled out. Sonny felt Rico move his hips against him and when their erections met again, he thought he was going to slide to the floor under the onslaught of sensations. Then Rico pulled back a bit and Sonny thought he would cry from the sudden loss of contact.

"Please.... I... I... want you to fuck me. Pleeasssse...." He was getting desperate - he needed his partner's cock to fill him. He needed Rico. "Fuck me, now.... Fuck me...." A tiny part of Sonny was shocked at how badly he needed this, how much he was placing himself at his partner's mercy. But his heart knew that Rico would never do anything to hurt him. He trusted his partner with his life and his soul. "I want to feel you inside me...."

"Yesssss...." Rico purred. He trailed a finger lightly down Sonny's smooth chest feeling his partner shiver at the touch. "That's it...." The finger traveled lower and he felt the muscles of Sonny's stomach jump and twitch. His partner moaned again. "Now, say you're mine...." He watched Sonny struggle for enough control to speak. His finger stopped; he didn't remove it but he didn't move any lower either.

"...Wha..?!" His partner gasped.

"Say you're mine and only mine...." He grinned at the look in Sonny's sea green eyes. Rico started to pull his hand away.

"...'m yours...." He sounded desperate.

Rico let his finger move downward again. He traced a lazy circle in his partner's pubic hair. Sonny trembled and leaned against the railing. "And?..."

He saw Sonny swallow hard, a slight spark in his eyes. "Only yours.... Damn you, I'm yours.... ahhhh -" He choked off when Rico's fingers suddenly stroked his aching cock and then gently grasped his balls.

Rico chuckled quietly. He loved it when his partner was under his control, but only because he loved Sonny so very much. "Good. 'Cause I don't intend to *ever* share you with anyone else." His own cock was starting to throb in anticipation. He saw the love in Sonny's eyes and then they closed when Rico once again stroked his erection, teasing the hole at the tip.

"Riiiihhhhhhcccoohhhhh...."

He slid his fingers lower behind Sonny's balls and teased the hole he found. Sonny groaned and tried to impale himself on the finger that was teasing him. He removed his fingers and soothed Sonny when he moaned. "Shhh...." He quickly reached between the shampoo bottles and retrieved a condom. They had taken to leaving a few 'hidden' in various places since it certainly ruined the mood to suddenly have to go scrambling for one.

Sonny watched him, his breathing still uneven, as Rico rolled the condom on his hard shaft. When Rico slathered on some shower gel for extra lubrication, Sonny turned on shaking legs to present himself. Rico wrapped gentle arms around his trembling partner. He loved this man so much.... Sonny shifted his hips and Rico's cock slid into the cleft between his cheeks. They both moaned. "God, Sonny...." Rico pulled back and steadied his partner's hips as the tip of his cock found its goal. But instead of pushing in, he simply teased Sonny's waist and hips with his hands. He leaned in to nip and kiss his partner's shoulder.

"Just do it, Rico!" Sonny truly sounded desperate. "Please, just fuck me. Now...."

"You sure, Partner?" He teased, even though he was on the edge as well, nearly ready to lose control himself.

"God, yes!" Sonny shifted and tried to push back into Rico. "You're driving me crazy.... Pleeeassse...."

Placing a hand on each hip, Rico pushed forward, carefully. God, Sonny was so hot and tight as the tip of his cock breached the opening. He paused and Sonny groaned loudly.

"Don't stop!... ahhh-"

Rico pushed forward again, cutting off his partner's pleas, and Sonny pushed back. Suddenly, he was buried up to his balls within his partner's ass. A yell was ripped from Sonny's throat.

It was an exquisite pain to have his partner sheathed in him. Sonny could barely breathe as the initial wave receded. Rico was huge and Sonny always felt stretched beyond his limits when his partner first entered him.

He was pressed against the tiled wall, his face, his chest against the cool surface. If it weren't for the railing and pressure of his partner's body behind him, he doubted that he could've remained standing. His cock was trapped against the cold metal handrail. The sensation of the cool surface against his hot throbbing member was almost too much for him. "...ummmmm... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!..."

But when Rico didn't move for a long moment, he shifted his hips, feeling every inch of his partner's cock stuffed up his ass. "...gahh.... Do it!... Fuck me!... Fuuhhhk...." His encouragements cut off as Rico began to pull out and then slid quickly back in. He matched backward shoves with his partner's quick, rough slides in. This was... this was so goddamned intense.

He was aware of his cheek against the tile. His nipples, taut and hard bumping, rubbing against the cool surface he was pressed against. His cock alternately swinging free and then being trapped between his body and the rail. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain - especially the raw, base pain of Rico's engorged rod nearly splitting him open with every thrust. The tip of that hard cock bumped roughly against his prostate on one particularly deep thrust and he cried out.

Sonny was certain he could feel his partner's cock expanding as he readied to shoot his creamy load deep within the straining sphincter sheathing him. Then Rico's hand snaked around his hip and stroked his cock in time to the thrusts in his ass. He felt his balls drawing up against him. Then as his partner gave one last deep shove, groaning at the magnitude of the feelings, his partner lightly pinched the tip of his erection as his hand paused briefly in its downward stroke.

He was aware of a scream and realized it was his own voice. His juices spurted out over his partner's hand - again and again. His sphincter spasmed around the invader in his ass. Then he felt Rico's cock twitching deep within and felt his partner's erection jump as it erupted. Rico was yelling. Their voices blended as they soared in their shared orgasm.

His cock finally released the last of his seed, though he felt Rico's fingers tenderly still coaxing it. Rico's own torrent slowed and then ended. Sonny found he was crying with the depth of the passion of all that they'd just done for each other. It was more than just the physical pleasures that they'd just shared. It was the love that bonded them together, because Sonny was positive he could never have allowed himself to be so open, so vulnerable with anyone else. But with each other, they were secure and safe.

His knees were too rubbery to support him, but Rico's arms were around him and kept him upright. He shivered as the water of the shower turned colder as the hot water started to run out. Rico's softened cock slipped easily from him and he found himself already missing that connection between them. He whimpered.

Rico felt Sonny shiver and then heard him moan as his cock slipped out. "You okay?" His partner nodded, but he felt the trembling in his partner's limbs. The water was getting colder. Time to get warm and dry. Still holding Sonny tightly, he reached behind himself and adjusted the faucets. Rico disposed of the used condom and they rinsed off under the slightly warmer water.

Moments later, he wrapped a large bathsheet around Sonny and himself. He led his exhausted partner to the cabin bedroom. Still damp, they collapsed together onto the bed. Rico pulled the bedclothes over them and they snuggled together, Sonny curling around him and sleep claimed them both.

 

Sometime later, Rico roused to find Sonny, head propped on one hand, just staring at him. He smiled softly. Rico grinned back. "I love you, Sunshine."

"And I love you, Rico." He leaned close and their lips touched in a warm, comfortable kiss.

Rico loved it when they had time to simply be together. He suspected that Sonny had been so desperate earlier because this past week had afforded them little opportunity to simply enjoy being together. He had felt rather desperate himself when he had finally arrived at the St. Vitus this evening. His stomach rumbled and he realized he was starving.

Sonny pulled back a bit and chuckled. "All that *exercise* must have given you quite an appetite." A very quick kiss and he stood up offering a hand to his Love.

Rico took Sonny's hand but when he got a look at the gloriously naked body of his partner, he was tempted to just pull him back to bed. Down boy. Rico drew a deep breath and stood. Neither dressed as they raided the kitchen for a late supper.

They were both ravenous and polished off the sandwich fixings and cold salads that Sonny had picked up earlier for dinner. As they sat across the breakfast bar from each other nibbling on the last of the fruit and cheeses, Rico suddenly captured Sonny's hand and the piece of cheese in it. He drew the hand up to his mouth and carefully bit off a piece of the rich jack cheese. Then he kissed Sonny's fingers and released his hand.

Sonny's eyes were shining in their intensity. He popped the remaining bit of cheese in his mouth and leaned forward. Their lips touched, lightly at first and then harder, their breathing becoming rougher as the kiss deepened. Rico jumped when he felt Sonny rub his toes up his leg - sliding up his ankle, calf, then thigh. He was already semi-hard and now his cock bounced against the bottom of the breakfast bar.

"...hmmmmmmmmm...." He moaned into his partner's mouth and shifted on the stool. But Sonny did not end the kiss, in fact he deepened it, his tongue thrusting farther into Rico's mouth. Rico was having trouble remembering to breathe as he felt Sonny's foot tease his inner thigh higher and then brush across his balls.

"Aaaagggg!..." He finally pulled back, gasping for breath. Rico looked up to see Sonny smiling next to him. Then he found himself standing and enveloped in his partner's embrace. The warmth of their bodies touching was luxurious.

Sonny kissed him hard. "I think you'll make a nice...." He kissed Rico's chin. "Dessert...." Another kiss was placed on his partner's jawline. "A very nice...." A kiss accompanied by a nibble to his neck. "Dessert...." Rico moaned as Sonny's hands proceeded to explore his back and then lower. Sonny smiled.

"I love you...." He placed more kisses trailing to his partner's collarbone. "...so much...." His mouth was continuing its downward trail. "I can never... never...." He licked and then sucked briefly at each nipple, delighting in the feel of Rico's chest hairs tickling his nose. "...get enough of you...." Their cocks ground together as Sonny wriggled his hips and suddenly Rico needed the support of the breakfast bar behind him.

He felt the edge of the counter on his ass and Sonny was driving him mad with his kisses and strokes. Rico grasped the edge as Sonny suddenly pulled away and started trailing hot, wet kisses down his abdomen. He was breathing hard and felt the muscles shudder in anticipation of the next touch. His cock was starting to ache as it became harder and harder.

When Sonny's hands found their way to his waist and then to his erection, Rico practically sobbed when he was stroked so gently. "AAAhhhhhhhh... aaaaaaahhh...." He couldn't think beyond the moment - the feel of his partner's mouth and tongue, the teasing, tickling strokes of Sonny's hands on his body, on his cock.

His hips bucked upwards when Sonny's placed a kiss on the very tip of his cock. "Gaawwdd.... Sonnnnnneeeeeee...." He gulped and looked down to see his lover watching him and smiling.

Sonny's hands carressed his hips, his thighs and his ass. Rico's cock was being teased with tiny, light kisses along its length. Then Sonny started to lick his shaft like a ice cream cone starting at the base, not missing a millimeter. Gentle fingers parted his ass and slid down the crack, and Rico would have fallen except that his partner braced him against the bar. Then, just as Sonny's tongue reached the tip, he stopped.

"Noooo...." Rico moaned. He could not stand it if Sonny stopped now. He forced his eyes open, but before he could focus, Sonny gripped his legs and surged upward. Rico found himself sitting on the end of the breakfast bar, breathing hard. His cock was dribbling moisture steadily as it swung heavily between his legs.

Rico's mouth was roughly drawn into a deep, demanding kiss by his partner. He felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder, insistently pushing him back. He did not resist, relieved that Sonny maintained the kiss. The cool, smooth counter was a wondrous contrast to the warm, wet mouth that was devouring him.

Sonny was rarely dominant when they made love. Somehow it seemed so appropriate, so right, in contrast to his very dynamic, dominating personality at work, that here, when they were alone, Sonny could be the vulnerable one, the submissive one. And Rico loved it. This was an aspect of his partner, his lover, that almost no one else was aware of. This was *his* Sonny and only his. But that did not mean that Rico didn't enjoy it when Sonny took charge on rare occasions. Without hesitation, he surrendered himself to his partner's ministrations. "Ahhhhh...."

Sonny proceeded to kiss, nip and lick, it seemed, every exposed inch of his partner's luscious body. Meanwhile he allowed to randomly roam over the now quivering form laid out in front of him. The only area that he avoided touching was Rico's groin. When Rico tried to use his hands to direct Sonny's head, his partner had simply captured them and held them down on the counter top.

Sonny took a long time and did a thorough job using his mouth on his partner's face, neck, chest - spending a long time on his nipples - and finally stomach. God, Rico was so desperate to feel his partner's hands, his partner's mouth on his cock that he thought he was going to sob in frustration. "...Hmmm.... Pleeeeassse...."

"Please what?" Rico felt more than heard Sonny's teasing question. The timbre and vibration of his partner's voice against the taut muscles of Rico's stomach only added to the sensations that were driving him mad. He felt his cock bob and bump against Sonny's warm, smooth chest.

"Ahhhhhhh.... I.... uhhhhhhhhh...." Rico could not organize his thoughts enough to even speak his desires. His whole body had become a simple mass of nerves and sensations. Sonny's fingers teased his nipples, lightly brushing across them, circling them. Then they played with his chest hair - lightly tugging on it, twirling it. His partner's mouth was making its lazy way down his abdomen, tracing the muscles. "...Hmmmm...."

But his shaft was so hard now, he thought he would burst. It ached. It throbbed. He could feel the moisture dribbling from the tip. He rocked his hips trying to bring himself in closer contact with his partner's body. Sonny suddenly moved his hands down and they started teasing Rico's inner thighs and he felt Sonny's tongue plunge into his navel.

"Gahhh!..." Rico bucked upwards towards the hands, towards his partner. He felt his partner chuckle against his stomach, where his mouth was still leaving hot, moist trails around his bellybutton.

"You do know that you are as much mine...." Rico felt the rumble of his lover's voice against him. "...as I am yours?..." He could only nod and even that took a massive effort. Hell, breathing was a monumental task at the moment.

And suddenly his shaft was enveloped in his partner's hot, wet, talented mouth. "AAAgg.. gawwwwwhhhddd!!!..." Rico thought he was going to pass out from the intensity of the feelings assaulting his senses. He arched his body away from the counter wanting somehow to get even more of his partner's mouth on him. "GGGggaaaaaawwwww!!!..."

Even as he relaxed back to the cool surface of the breakfast bar, he felt Sonny's fingers now teasing his anus. Rico wanted to push up into the mouth that was sucking him so well and yet he wanted to push down hard onto the fingers beneath him to impale himself. Suddenly, Sonny's mouth left his cock and he cried out his anguish at the loss. "Nnnnoooo!!!!...."

"Shhhh...." Sonny soothed him and Rico looked down to see his partner smiling softly. He then watched as Sonny took three fingers and wet them in his mouth, then gathered even more moisture from the tip of Rico's cock. Rico moaned softly and shifted his hips, spreading his legs farther apart, allowing better access.

He closed his eyes as he felt his partner's well lubricated fingers sliding towards his body's tight entrance. His breath caught, then rushed out, as Sonny's fingers circled and then one fingertip pushed against that bud of dimpled muscle. Rico tried to push down and he felt the finger slide in. "Uhhnnnn... yessssssssss...." Sonny's finger slid further in and Rico rocked his hips with the exquisite feeling of this invasion of his body. But he wanted more.

"You know...." Sonny spoke softly. His hands were busy - one at Rico's ass, the other stroking his shaft, teasing the tip. "I was wrong." He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his partner's cock. "You're not dessert." Rico had to struggle to understand what his lover was saying. "You're the main course...."

Sonny's finger started to move in and out of him, very slowly at first. Again, Rico heard him whisper. "And I think I'm just checking the temperature..." Two, no, three fingers suddenly plunged deeply into him. "To see if you're ready.... To be eaten!"

And his cock was once again sheathed in his partner's mouth. The fingers pushed in and rubbed against his prostate. Rico's hips bucked wildly under this double assault. "YYYaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!...." He clawed at the counter top beneath him.

Rico lost all sense of time. His partner teased his cock and ass unmercifully, bringing him to the edge of orgasm, then slowing down. It was an exquisite torture. But he was beginning to wonder if he would survive the eventual orgasm. He was so desperate for release. When Sonny once again built him up to that peak and then paused, Rico found himself whimpering. Somehow, he found enough words to beg. "Oh, god, please.... Please.... I can't.... I can't stand much more.... Pleeeassseeee...."

He thought Sonny was going to ignore his pleas as once again he started to slow down his actions. When his partner started to speed up again with his mouth and his fingers, Rico started praying. "This time. Please, dear god. Please... This time...."

The fingers plunged in and rubbed hard and long against his prostate. His partner's mouth pulled back, lightly raking teeth along his shaft, then quickly plunged downward. Rico started to scream as he was finally tipped over the edge. His cock erupted in his partner's mouth. Sonny's free hand lightly cupped and rubbed his balls encouraging them to give up all their cream.

Rico was certain he would never stop coming. It was so intense that the start of it hurt but it was pleasurable by the end. The spasms slowly passed and he felt suddenly boneless against the counter top. He was dimly aware of Sonny licking his thighs, groin, cock and stomach clean. He hardly had the energy left to even hum in appreciation.

Finally, he managed to raise an arm and gently tugged Sonny upwards. His partner leaned against him. The warmth of their bodies was comforting. They kissed. Rico could taste himself in his partner's mouth. When the kiss ended, Sonny smiled down to him. "I'd say you were more than ready to be eaten."

After a while, Sonny grabbed a clean towel and, dampening it, he wiped his face, neck and chest, then turned to finish cleaning up his partner. By then Rico had recovered enough that they managed to get back to the bed before collapsing together. Rico's last conscious thought was that if they kept this up he was not going to be able to walk by Monday....

**************************************************

Saturday:

Awareness returned very slowly. He was nestled in a cocoon of warmth. It was a wonderfully comforting, secure feeling. His head was pillowed on Rico's chest and he felt the regular rise and fall of it. Rico's arm was wrapped securely around him. He loved being held by his partner. Because of the severity of his injuries, it had taken them so very long to progress in their physical relationship, that they had each learned to appreciate just the pleasures of simple touches, hugs and kisses. Perhaps, in a small way, they had been blessed by the need to move forward so slowly. It gave them an opportunity to truly verbalize, solidify their feelings. The was absolutely no doubt that the love they shared was not based solely upon physical attraction.

Sonny smiled to himself. The sex they shared was truly mind-blowing. But it was not the be all, end all of what they shared, merely a part of the whole, an enhancement to all the rest. The curly hair tickled his cheek and nose. Without opening his eyes, Sonny gently stroked through the soft fur of his partner's chest.

They were so different on the surface. One white. One black. One with straight dirty blond hair. One with dark curly hair. One with smooth tanned skin. One with loads of body hair. One southern. One northern. But where it counted the most, they were the same or complimentary. Their hearts and souls were as one now and their love building a bond that was solid and strong. Their differences enhancing this relationship rather than weakening it.

Taking a deep breath he could smell the unique musky, slightly spicy scent of his partner. Very masculine. Very sexy. Sonny opened his eyes to see that Rico was still asleep, snoring softly. He was loathe to move. It was too warm, too comfortable right here in his Love's embrace to get up. From the quality of the light in the cabin, it must be shortly after dawn. He could hear distant thunder. Sonny closed his eyes and relaxed into his partner's body. They had plenty of time. They had the rest of their lives together ahead of them.

 

A loud crash of thunder nearby brought them both awake. Sonny sat up and glanced at the clock. It was just before eight. The St. Vitus was rocking a bit. He felt Rico's hand on his arm. "...Morning." "Morning, Love." He smiled and moved to get up. "I need to double check the lines." Sonny grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on. He padded quickly through the main cabin to the steps.

A drizzling rain and wind were whipping the water up to choppy waves. Sonny quickly checked the mooring lines, the rigging and Elvis. He had some difficulty untying one of the bow lines. The wet lines in the knot refused to budge at first. He needed to shorten the length of rope to stop the boat from bumping hard against the dock. Finally, everything was secure. Elvis was comfortable on the deck enjoying the rain it seemed. The cold front had swept in as the weather service had predicted. By the time he headed below deck, he was dripping wet and shivering.

Rico had just reached the bottom of the steps as Sonny closed the doors and headed down. He took one look at his partner and directed him quickly to the bedroom. "Jesus, Sonny. You're freezing." After sliding the wet shorts off, Rico wrapped a bathsheet around him. Then he pushed his partner back onto the bed and further enveloped him in the bedcovers.

"I'm fine, Rico." Sonny shook his head at his partner's overprotective nature. "It's just a bit chilly in the wind and rain." He could not stop shivering.

Rico touched his hand to his partner's forehead. The skin was cold and he could still feel the shivers, although Sonny tried to mask them. "Just stay here. I'll be back in a minute or two."

Sonny nodded and relaxed back into the pillows. He was slowly warming up. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rain drumming on the deck above and the rumble of thunder. He might have dozed because it seemed only seconds later Rico returned carrying a steaming mug.

"Here. Drink this." Sonny saw the concern in his partner's gaze. The hot cocoa smelled so rich, he could almost taste the chocolate before he even got it to his lips.

"Hmmmm.... Tastes good." He smiled his thanks to his partner. "I really am fine. I just got wet and a little cold." Rico touched his forehead and then temple. His shivers were nearly gone. He took another deep swallow and closed his eyes, enjoying the taste and the warmth as it spread through him.

The bed shifted. He opened his eyes to find Rico climbing under the covers with him. He moved and unwrapped the bathsheet to let his partner get right next to him. The heat of Rico's skin against his helped to warm him. He relaxed into his partner's warmth and love. "Nice.... Thanks...." By the time he finished the cocoa, his shivers had disappeared and he was feeling very drowsy.

Rico took the mug from Sonny's senseless fingers and set it on the dresser. His partner was finally warm. He let himself relax a bit and pulled Sonny tighter against him.

He sighed quietly. Maybe he had overreacted. But then again, Sonny had only just gotten over a nasty bout of the flu. He loved this man so that he simply could not help being protective. And now that the minor crisis was past, this was a wonderful excuse to cuddle with the person he loved more than life itself.

 

Around eleven-thirty or so Rico finally dragged himself out of bed and away from his still sleeping partner. He fixed a brunch of waffles, eggs, hash browns, toast, fruit and cheeses. The storm had passed and while the sun wasn't out yet the bay had calmed considerably. He sometimes felt so protective of Sonny. Part of it was a leftover from the time his partner had been so badly injured, almost dying in the hospital, but also a part of it was his love for Sonny. Sometimes he thought his heart would burst with the love he felt for his partner and a large part of that love was the desire to protect Sonny from all the hurts and pains of life. Of course, it was totally unrealistic but still he had dedicated himself to his life's love.

Sonny wandered out of the cabin just as Rico was finished cleaning up. "...hmmm...." He had pulled on a heavy terry robe and his hair had dried sticking up at odd angles. Rico smiled. He thought he had never seen his partner look better. "Something smells good." Accepting the mug of coffee he sat at the breakfast bar.

They made quick work of the food and discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. "Would you mind if we just spent the day here, together?" Sonny sounded hopeful. He needed this. He needed time to just bathe his soul in his love for his partner. By Monday, he would be ready to face another week of desk work while his partner was out with Stan.

"Sounds good to me." Rico grinned. He could understand Sonny's almost desperate need to just be together. He was practically counting the hours until Sonny was back on full duty.

 

They spent a quiet afternoon just reading, with the stereo playing soft jazz in the background. The storm finally ended but the day remained cool and cloudy. It was nearly dark before they realized it was time for supper. "What do you say we go to Primos for pizza?" Rico suggested. "I'll drive."

Sonny grinned as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Heck, at this point, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!" He slipped some leather dockers on and grabbed his jacket.

The pizza was hot, delicious and plentiful. By the time they left the restaurant it was raining again. It was soft, warm rain that accompanied them home. Rico pulled into the parking area, next to Sonny's Ferrari. They had an excellent view of the marina and could see various lights bobbing as the boats shifted with the waves. No one seemed to be out in the weather.

The thrum of the rain on the cloth Caddy top was soothing and they sat for a while looking out at the darkened harbor. "It's hard to believe that next week I'll be back on the streets - finally," Sonny commented.

"I can't wait." Rico smiled as he glanced at his partner. Sensitive to Sonny's feelings of jealousy over his temporary partnering with Stan, Rico had been careful not to tease him about it. And as much as he liked Stan and had found him to be a good cop and reliable friend and partner, Rico knew that what he and Sonny had could never be duplicated. Beyond their intimate relationship, their work partnering was truly a rare combination of understanding, instinct and trust.

He shifted on the seat and slid closer to Sonny, wrapping an arm around his partner. "Damn, I miss you being at my side." Sonny turned and Rico tugged him closer. "I've lost track of the number of times I turned to say something to you and found that Stan's there instead...."

The kiss was a natural relaxed happening and the spiciness of the pizza blending with their own taste. When they pulled apart to take a breath, Rico rested his forehead against his partner's and closed his eyes. A distant rumble of thunder matched the increase in his pulse. A part of Rico was continually surprised that even simple things like the touching of foreheads or holding hands could be so soothing, so comforting when it involved Sonny.

He could feel the growing heat between them and Sonny's hands were slowly rubbing his back. The windows were steaming up when he finally opened his eyes. Sonny was staring at him and in the dim light his eyes seemed dark and bottomless. He leaned close and their lips locked together.

Hot, more demanding, their tongues dueled for dominance pushing against each other - neither willing to submit. Rico trailed a hand down Sonny's back and slid it into the waistband of his partner's jeans. His partner moaned at the contact and his mouth opened farther.

He explored the familiar mouth completely and kept up the kneading of the smooth globes under his fingers. Sonny was moaning into the kiss and shifting restlessly on the seat. Rico heard his partner's ragged breathing, a companion to his own. The heat was increasing and centering now in his groin. God, he wanted Sonny now. He did not want to wait for them to get to the boat. He wanted to be buried deep within his partner's hot, tight ass - right here, right now.

Moving his hands to Sonny's waist, Rico lifted him onto his lap and vaguely he was very glad the Caddy had so much room in the front. Sonny turned and straddled him and he could feel the growing bulge in the front of his partner's jeans nudging at him. His own cock felt hot and trapped by his trousers.

Sonny's hands were massaging his back and shoulders as he slid his hand back to where it had already been - kneading his partner's ass. This kiss continued and they took turns sucking on the other's tongue. His partner's hands were at his waist and stealing beneath his cotton shirt. He moaned into their kiss this time as he felt the heat of Sonny's hands directly on his skin. Finally, he moved his hands to release the button at the front of Sonny's jeans and slowly eased the zipper down.

Shifting his weight, Sonny helped Rico push the jeans and briefs down. It was a relief to be freed of the tight cloth and he broke the kiss as he raised up and somehow managed to kick the cloth free of his legs and feet, his shoes slipped off in the process. God, he couldn't believe that they were doing this in his partner's car. It was like being a teenager again. There was slight chance of discovery, lending a tiny bit of thrill to what they were doing.

But when Rico's fingers stroked his heated throbbing member, Sonny forgot everything else except the sensation of the moment and the need for more. Rico's hands slid back to his ass again. He rocked his hips and his cock brushed against his partner's growing bulge and the roughness of the cloth creating more friction. "...Uuuuhhhhh...." Then Rico was pushing his t-shirt up and he was suddenly completely naked.

He arched back as Rico's hot mouth enveloped a nipple and he felt his cock pushing hard against his partner. "Gggaaaahhh!!...." It was difficult to comprehend but even when he was at his most vulnerable, Sonny never felt anything but love from his partner. He gripped hard at Rico's shoulders.

Damn, it suddenly seemed hard to breathe. He wanted to feel his partner inside of him, filling him. That painful stretching of his insides that became so pleasurable. He fought to focus on Rico. With unsteady hands, he struggled to pull his partner's shirt up and out of the way. Every breath rubbed his cock against the taut material of his partner's pants. He couldn't concentrate enough to finish his task.

Rico's hands were teasing his sides and hips and Sonny found himself shifting constantly, which only served to increase the friction on his already over-sensitized erection. Rico pulled him hard against him. Their mouths fused as if never to be separated. They moaned in unison.

Sonny could feel the cotton cloth of Rico's polo shirt teasing his hard nipples. The growing heat between their bodies was undeniable. And now the bulge at his partner's groin was drawing his attention. As he sucked possessively at Rico's invading tongue, he lightly rubbed a hand over that hardened bulge. His reward was the sudden intake of breath from his partner and Rico shifted his hands to play and tease at Sonny's ass.

"...Uuuhhhhh...." He wanted to say that he wanted Rico to fuck him right now, but the best he could managed was the moan. His partner's fingers were sliding down his crack and he shifted his legs farther apart to help. Those talented fingers teased and tickled his anus. He was trying to push down on them. He wanted them inside of him.

And still Rico held him in a tight hot kiss. He wanted to feel his partner's rod rammed deep within his bowels. Suddenly as one hand teased his ass the other slid beyond it and pressed at the perineum. The bundle of nerves sending a jolt through his whole body. "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAhhhh!!!...." He broke their kiss with his scream of shocked pleasure.

Rico's hot, moist mouth was traveling down his chin and neck. Moans were echoing around them, and Sonny vaguely realized they were coming from him. As he arched into that mouth and wriggled on the fingers that were still teasing him, Sonny felt his head brushing the roof of the Caddy. He did not care. He just needed to feel his partner inside him. Where they were meant nothing at the moment. "....pllleeeeeeeeeaasssseeee...." He was begging. His cock was trapped between them and it was drenched with his juices. The friction of Rico's clothes only made it even more hot. He felt Rico's chuckle as his partner's mouth had reached his chest.

And then the hand that had pressed that sensitive nerve site snaked around and began to stroke his aching cock. "GGGGggggggaaaaaawwwwwwwddddddddd!!!!!!!!!... ooooohhhh, ggggggaaaaawwwwhhhhhhh...." He could hardly remain upright as he rocked his hips as his cock was being massaged. He was going to explode right now! His head brushed the roof once again. Then the hand stopped and he wanted to cry out his frustration, but Rico smothered his mouth in another kiss.

He nearly convulsed as wet a finger suddenly pushed its way into his ass. He could feel the muscles struggling to push out that invader. But he wanted it in farther. He wanted all of his partner's huge cock shoved as deep inside of him as possible. "RRRRiiiccccooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

He was moving up and down as the finger started moving in and out. Another finger joined it and he moaned in his need for more. His cock was bouncing and leaking and he was going to erupt. And....

The fingers stopped and Rico's mouth pulled way from his neck where he was being nibbled. "NNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnoooohhhh!!!!" It was so hard to think, but he just did not want it to stop.

"'Sokay, Love...." Rico soothed. He felt Rico shift under him and heard the glove compartment open. Moments later, he realized that Rico was holding a foil packet in his hand. Struggling for control, Sonny moved, putting his weight on his knees.

"Let me...." He gasped out and quickly released the waistband and then the zipper that were keeping him from his goal. Rico's cock sprang free as he pushed the trousers and boxers down. Sonny couldn't wait. "Now, Rico!.... God, now!" He stroked that hard, silky rod of heated flesh.

Rico had torn the package open and quickly rolled the condom over his cock. Sonny swallowed hard and then gasped as Rico gathered the juices from his cock and slathered them over the prelubricated latex. Then with a hand on either hip he helped Sonny position his ass over the rampant cock.

Sonny closed his eyes and clutched at Rico's shoulders, bunching the cotton cloth in his hands. He grimaced as the pressure increased and suddenly he was breached and the glans of his partner's cock shoved inside. "Uhhh...." He could hear his own heart beating wildly and his breath coming in gasps. But Rico did not move, holding him in position.

Finally, he relaxed just a small bit and Rico pushed up once again. Sonny shoved downward and his ass was filled. "Aaaaahhhhggg...." Again, he groaned and grimaced. The pain was all invasive. It felt like his insides were being torn open. It was hard to breathe. God, it hurt so much. It hurt. It... changed. It was an exquisite torture becoming a distinct pleasure.

He wriggled his hips and they both moaned at the sensations running through them. This angle was different. Awkward but intense. Instinct took over and they matched rhythms. Sonny was grunting and groaning as their bodied slapped together. He wanted it to never end. It was just so good when they were together like this. He heard Rico grunting and the car was rocking in time to their movements. The rain was still pouring overhead as his head brushed against the cloth roof repeatedly.

"You're mine.... Only mine.... Mine...." Rico was repeating the mantra in time to his thrusts.

Sonny's prostate was repeatedly battered by the rod of latex covered flesh ramming in and out of his ass. And his cock was dribbling constantly as it bounced and bobbed between them. His partner's balls slapped his cheeks as they pounded together. They were both grunting with the impact. When his partner's fingers closed around his cock, Sonny growled. He dug his fingers in Rico's shoulders. His partner was stroking and pulling on his throbbing cock in counterpoint to their bodies banging together. A fingertip teased the very end and he nearly howled at the touch. This time, as he reached that plateau, breathing like a steam engine, sweating dripping on his face and chest Rico drove his cock in hard and his balls drew up and he was fountaining his cream between them. Again, Rico slammed deep inside him and his prostate took the full impact and more of his essence spurted from him. His ass was rippling and spasming around the shaft buried deep within him and he felt Rico's cock twitch and buck on its own.

Their yells blended as he opened his eyes to see the night light up with a strobe of lightning and thunder crashed overhead. His partner's cock was jumping and twitching and he desperately wished he could feel Rico's hot, creamy seed inside of him. It tasted so good, he knew it would feel even better as he was literally filled by his partner. Rico continued to milk his cock as his sphincter squeezed his partner's cock.

Rain was coming down in gleaming heavy sheets and lightning played across the sky. Thunder roared and echoed across the bay. Nature's fury competed with their glorious union.

Sonny had no idea how long his climax lasted. Slowly, as his head cleared he realized he was being held close to his partner's chest. His ass was still filled with Rico's slowly softening erection. It was not the most comfortable of positions. He swallowed as his breathing evened out. "Oh, my God...." He whispered around a rough throat. Turning his head, he looked into the loving gaze of his partner.

"I love you so damned much." Rico captured his mouth in a quick, but deep kiss. Sonny moaned and shifted his hips. Rico's cock slid out of him and they both groaned.

When their lips parted, Sonny just collapsed forward into Rico's embrace; exhausted. He murmured, "...love you...."

They stayed like that for a long time, listening to their own breathing and to the rain. The lightning and thunder had moved out to sea for now. Sonny shivered suddenly as the sweat on his body started to dry. With a reluctant sigh, Rico reached for his partner's shirt. "You need to dress so we can go to the boat." They shifted apart and Rico zipped himself up as Sonny struggled back into his jeans.

By the time they reached the St. Vitus both of them were soaked to the skin. Rico's shirt was a sticky mess and Sonny had not bothered with his briefs and had just pulled his pants on. They stripped the wet clothing off and Sonny was all for just collapsing on the bed, but Rico wanted to warm up in a hot shower. His partner was nearly out on his feet when Rico wrapped both of them in a large bathsheet. They fell into the comfortable warmth of the bed and curled together in slumber.

**************************************************

Sunday:

A gull squawking overhead woke Rico. He opened his eyes to find that he was spooned behind his partner. Sunlight was streaming in. Typical Florida weather; dark and stormy one day and bright and clear the next. Sonny was still snoring softly and Rico let himself drift as he delighted in their closeness.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the previous night. Jesus, they had actually made love in the front seat of his car! He had never done that with anyone before. Even as a teenager, the most he and his girlfriend had ever done was some really heavy necking and petting in his car. He shook his head. Sonny inspired him and tempted him in ways he never anticipated.

All the little things they did for each other were no terrible burden or obligation but rather tiny payments for the joy they shared. He found himself constantly thinking of ways to surprise and to show his love for Sonny; not because he expected his partner to be grateful, he always was, but because it just made him feel so good inside to do something special for the man he loved.

Knowing Sonny was happy made Rico's heart swell with joy. He shook his head again and smiled. He really and truly had it *bad* for the man he held securely in his arms. And he never wanted to be 'cured' of Sonny.

**************************************************

Friday afternoon, a few weeks later:

It was hot and stuffy. Apparently, the air conditioning system in the old courthouse building was not up to the task with the day's temperature outside hovering near ninety-eight degrees. Rico glanced at his watch. It was only three forty-five on Friday afternoon. He stifled a yawn and sat up straight on the hard wooden bench. Since they had returned from lunch he had found himself almost dozing off in the heat several times.

He checked out Sonny and saw that somehow despite the heat, his partner still managed to look calm and cool. He knew it was an act, a good one, but still an illusion. Kym Bodelle's court date after being postponed numerous times at his own lawyers' requests, had suddenly been moved up on the calendar, because they were now trying to claim a violation of the constitutional right to a 'speedy trial.'

So barely three weeks after finally escaping from behind the desk, Sonny found himself stuck in a courtroom listening to Bodelle and his lawyers come up with every argument in the book as to why all charges should be dismissed. The District Attorney had asked that Detectives Crockett and Tubbs be present in the courtroom throughout as he felt it would lend credence with the jury and the judge. Judge Harmon Stone was known to be very sympathetic to the defendant more often than not. But it was apparent that even he was fast losing his patience with the delaying, nit-picking tactics employed by this particular defendant's counsel.

It had taken two days to choose the jury. The lawyers had then argued endlessly. And Sonny and Rico had to sit silently and listen to the claims and accusations of entrapment, illegal procedures, police brutality and more. Neither man had been called to testify yet and they were almost at the end of the first week. Rico was bored, frustrated, angry and worried. He knew all too well that his partner was stressed. Why, in God's name, did Sonny have to sit through this crap, when he was the one that had nearly died?

 

He jumped a bit when the judge rapped his gavel. "Court is recessed until Monday morning at nine at which time, gentlemen, I would hope that we could make some headway on resolving this issue." The judge's comments and stern look were directed at the defendant's table.

Rico saw that it was not quite four-thirty yet and at least for the weekend they could escape this stuffy place. He glanced at Sonny. "Hey, Partner. Let's blow this pop-stop." When Sonny did not react or even turn toward him, he was immediately concerned. "Sonny?"

The courtroom was clearing quickly. Rico leaned close and Sonny turned his head slightly then. He saw the strain around his partner's eyes and tension now visible in his posture and knew instantly what the problem was. "Your back." It was a statement, not a question.

Sonny gave him a small nod. Rico's stomach clenched. Dammit. "How bad?"

His partner swallowed. "Give me a couple of minutes. Then we can get the hell out of here. Okay?" He heard the tightness in Sonny's voice. He saw Sonny drawing in deep even breaths, obviously fighting to control the pain. Rico wanted to do something but he also knew that his partner did not want the added attention, would not appreciate it. The stress of just being here watching Bodelle's lawyers play the system against itself. The memories that were undoubtedly being stirred up.... The uncomfortable benches.... It all added up to Sonny being in agony now.

He noticed for the first time a sheen of sweat on Sonny's brow. "Do you want your meds? I'm sure I have some in the car." His partner just shook his head.

"Huhhhmmm." Rico looked up to see the District Attorney standing on the other side of Sonny. "We'll see you two on Monday, then."

"Don't worry. We'll be here." Sonny sounded almost normal. Rico was certain the DA had no idea that there was anything wrong as he watched the man nod and walk to the exit. When he turned back Sonny was sitting perfectly still with his eyes closed.

The room was empty except for them. It was quiet and much cooler now. Rico looked around. All the while, he listened to his partner's breathing. He would know if the spasm worsened or finally lessened simply by the tone and rhythm.

Mentally, he was kicking himself. Rico was positive that if he had been paying closer attention he would have been aware when Sonny was in trouble. Of course, knowing Sonny he also realized that, if the session had lasted a while longer, he might never have found out that anything had happened at all. He loved his partner very much but sometimes Sonny could be so damned stubborn about letting people know if he needed help.

Finally, he heard Sonny's breathing start to slow and relax. Turning, he saw that the stress lines had nearly all disappeared from his friend's face. In a quiet voice, he asked, "How ya doin'?"

Sonny pulled in a deep breath and expelled it through his mouth. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Rico. "Better." He looked around. "Let's get out of here. Okay?"

They walked slowly out of the courtroom and to the parking garage. He watched Sonny closely, but other than moving a bit slower than normal, his partner seemed okay for now. Rico was thankful he had been driving. Although it did not appear that Sonny would have offered any resistance to being chauffeured. He simply climbed into the passenger seat, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Rico wanted to ask again about taking the meds, but he knew that Sonny hated being coddled. In the long run, it just was not worth the aggravation. There must have been some residual pain as Sonny did not fall asleep right away. They made good time, missing most of the rush hour traffic, and Rico pulled into the driveway listening to his partner's soft snores.

He managed to rouse Sonny enough to get him into the house and into the den. His partner was soon snoring again sprawled bonelessly on the sofa. Rico watched him for a while. When he stood he had made up his mind. It was totally unnecessary for Sonny to be stuck in the courtroom through the tedium of legal finagling.

Shrugging off his suit jacket, he grabbed the cordless phone and headed for the patio. It was still hot, but with the ocean breeze it was tolerable out on the deck. He dialed the direct line to Castillo's office.

"Castillo."

"Lieutenant, it's Rico." He gave his boss a quick update on the status of Bodelle's trial. Then he went on to explain that he did not think it was necessary for Sonny to be stuck in the courtroom day after day, when he wasn't needed to testify just yet. "I know the DA's trying to put a positive police presence spin on the proceedings, but, Jesus, right now it looks like it'll be at least three maybe four more days before either Sonny or I are called to testify. The other officers are going to be warned a day in advance before being called to the stand. I don't see...."

His attention on the conversation and his back to the house, Rico did not see that his partner standing in the doorway. Nor did he hear Sonny come out onto the deck. "...strain is not good for him. He's just getting back into the swing of things and...." Rico turned and saw Sonny and the look on his face. "...umm.... Look, I gotta go. I'll get back to you on this. Okay?.... Thanks. Bye...." He pushed the off button.

"Sonny, I--"

"God dammit, Rico!" Sonny's eyes were flashing dangerously. "I'm a big boy. I can take of myself. I don't need you as my fucking nursemaid!" He hated being weak and that was all he ever seemed to be anymore since the shooting. Shit! "I love you, but if you can't respect me enough to let me fight my own battles...." He turned and stomped back into the house with Rico following close behind. "Let me--"

Again, he cut his partner off. "I don't want to hear it! You know how I feel about getting special treatment because of this... this...." He grabbed his jacket and his keys and was out the door before Rico could get another word in.

The Ferrari left a layer of rubber in the driveway as Sonny pulled out. He headed the car south - away from the city, away from the trial, away from Rico....

 

The sun had set before Sonny turned the car around and headed for home. Home.... Where was home?... The St. Vitus? He lived there, but it was not his. Sonny had sold the home that he and Catie had shared, for too short a time. Too many memories and regrets tied to that place....

He had never really thought about buying a place of his own since. Money was not a problem; he had never really touched the money Catie's estate had left to him. He had let the lawyers take care of everything and ever since had barely paid attention to the semi-yearly statements sent to him about his 'investments'. The only thing he had done was to set up a trust fund so that Billy would not have to worry about college.

Home, he realized, was not a place. He had had a home with Carolyn and Billy. Then he had had a home with Caitlin. Now, he realized his home was wherever his partner happened to be. He sighed. He had been particularly nasty to Rico and now he regretted it. He loved Rico more than life itself. He knew that his partner had only been trying to protect him.

Pulling into his parking spot at the marina, Sonny got out and headed for the boat. Well, he would feed Elvis first and get cleaned up; the heat and humidity of the day were causing his shirt to stick to him. Then he would give Rico a call and apologize. God, he missed him already.

 

Rico snaked an arm out from under the sheets and grabbed the phone. "Hello...." He knew instantly who it would be.

"Rico, it's me. Can we talk?"

Rico flung the sheets back from over his head. "Sonny.... Look, I'm sorry."

"No, Rico, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You've done so much for me."

"Too much, I just find it difficult to let go sometimes."

"I don't want you to let go, Rico."

There was a companionable silence.

"Sonny?"

"Ummm...?"

"Where are you?"

"The St Vitus. Why?"

"No, I mean, are you in bed?"

"Yeah...."

"What are you wearing?"

Sonny smiled to himself. "Nothing."

"Do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Put your hand down under the sheet...."

"Yeah..."

"Take your cock in your hand...."

"ummm....."

"Are you doing it?" "Yeah..., Feels so good..."

"Imagine it's my hand, Sonny. Imagine I'm lying next to you... with my hand around your cock...." Rico could hear Sonny's low, feral moans over the phone. "Harder, Sonny. Like I do to you.... Stroke your hand all the way up. Like I stroke you...."

"God, Rico...."

"Slowly, Sonny."

"Rico...."

"I'm gonna put the phone down and come over. It's gonna take me a little while to get to you.... I don't want you to come before I get there.... But I don't want you stop either...."

 

Rico could hear Sonny's gentle whimpers as he descended the steps into the galley. He could barely keep his own moans to himself when he saw Sonny. His lover was lying in the cabin, naked on the double bed. One knee was bent up against the hull, the other leg straight out in front of him. His left hand was stroking up and down his painfully erect cock, and as he saw Rico he let lose a cry bordering on agony.

"Rico, please!..."

 

"God, Sonny, you're so beautiful...." Rico undressed, his eyes not leaving his partner's glistening body. When he, too, was naked he reached down and captured Sonny's hand in his own.

"Rico...."

"It's okay, Sonny. I'm here now...." Rico ran a single fingertip up the length of Sonny's sweating cock. Feeling it bounce gently against his skin, Rico smiled. He knelt on the bed. He wanted to take Sonny in his mouth, to taste him. Instead he moved between his partner's legs and started to stroke his cock with one hand and tease his balls with the other.

Sonny came almost immediately, crying Rico's name over and over through tears of desperation and the pain of release. Aftershocks ran through his body for long minutes afterwards, as Rico held him tightly in his loving arms. "Go to sleep, Sonny. I'll still be here when you wake."

**************************************************

Tuesday:

"Please tell the court what happened on the night of August 20th." the prosecutor prompted.

Kym Bodelle sat up straighter in the witness box and spoke confidently. "Well, my associates and I went down to the...."

To Rico, the man seemed too smooth, too calm, too confident; obviously he had been coached by his high price lawyers. He glanced surreptitiously at his partner. Sonny's attention was on Bodelle. Rico was worried about his friend's mental state.

They had spent a quiet weekend on board the St. Vitus. Time to apologize. Time to make up after the argument. No more was said about trying to get Sonny out of courthouse duty. Rico realized on Sunday evening that it was almost as if his partner was storing up these good moments between them as a talisman against whatever Bodelle and his lawyers might try to pull during the trial.

Now, it was midmorning on Tuesday and Bodelle was spinning his story of innocence and woe. "...told that we would be discussing transportation arrangements for importing handmade goods from Central America." The man had the temerity to pause and then continue in an oily, sincere tone. "All perfectly legal of course. I thought it was strange that Mr. Timerone, who, I know now, is Detective Tubbs," he nodded toward Ricardo Tubbs, "wanted to meet so late on the docks, but...."

Rico did not whether to laugh or throw up. The man certainly was weaving a tale of grand proportions. He managed to catch Sonny's eye and rolled his eyes. Sonny merely gave him the barest hint of a smile then turned back to Bodelle.

"We had nearly completed the negotiations when my associate - James Reyes." Bodelle paused and made the sign-of-the-cross. "God, rest his soul. Anyway - he shouted that they had guns. I turned to see Mr. Culver." He paused and nodded toward Sonny Crockett. "Who, I know now, is Detective Crockett, pulling his gun and aiming it at me. I reacted instinctively, in self-defense. I thought he was going to shoot me." Again, Bodelle laid on his best sincere tone. "Without thinking, I pulled my gun and fired. I did not even have time to aim. Then next thing I knew I felt hot pain in my side and in my shoulder and I was lying on the ground bleeding."

Bodelle looked over at the jury. "I thought was going to die there. Bleed to death. Everyone was so concerned with," again he nodded in Sonny's direction, "him and I just lay there thinking I was going to die on those cold docks." There was a tremor in his voice.

The look of disgust and disbelief was plain on Sonny's face, when Rico turned to his partner. "Christ." He heard Sonny mutter under his breath.

D.A. Cal Jameson cleared his throat. "Mr. Bodelle, you were treated for two superficial bullet wounds, that, while painful, were hardly life threatening."

"Well, I didn't know that at the time," Bodelle protested.

With a nod, the prosecutor continued. "Now, you say you were down on those docks to conduct negotiations on importing handmade goods from Central America. What sort of goods would that be, Mr. Bodelle?"

"The usual stuff - novelties, hats, clothing, those

sorts of things...."

"Do you often conduct business for such items on deserted docks?"

Rico and Sonny listened with pleasure as the DA systematically picked apart Bodelle's claims regarding the deal that was being negotiated. Then he had Bodelle reiterate his description of the shoot-out. "Do you always attend business meetings armed?"

"Well, Miami is a dangerous place." Bodelle was sounding overly sincere. "What with all the news about drug dealers and shoot-outs, I thought it only prudent that I try to protect myself. My associates were also armed for their protection as well."

"I see." The DA looked at him directly. "Can you think of any reason why Detective Crockett would have drawn his weapon on you, making you feel that you were in mortal danger?" He paused. "After all the deal wasn't quite complete yet and since they planned to arrest you they needed the deal to be done first."

"I don't know." Bodelle shrugged his shoulders, careful to add a little wince for the jury's benefit. "Maybe he just got a bit nervous.... Maybe he thought if he shot me, he could save all the legal hassles if he took care of the justice himself.... I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

They recessed for lunch before Bodelle's lawyer took over for redirect.

Rico and Sonny went to the coffee shop across the street and ordered cold sandwiches for lunch. Sonny was subdued and Rico respected his need for time to think and did not intrude. The hour flew by much too quickly and as they left Rico noticed that Sonny had hardly touched his food.

The afternoon was taken up with Bodelle, under his lawyer's questions, explaining that he was a legitimate businessman and that he had been unjustly set-up for entrapment by the Miami Dade Vice Squad. And that he had been placed in mortal danger by the actions of Detectives Tubbs and Crockett.

When Bodelle's lawyer finally sat down, Judge Stone recessed the trial for the day. Cal Jameson came over and informed Rico that he planned to call him to the stand in the morning.

 

Rico woke to the sounds of Sonny murmuring in his sleep. He glanced at the glowing face of the alarm clock and saw it wasn't quite one a.m. Sonny stirred and he heard his partner say, "No.... Not again...." And then he moaned.

With a gentle hand, he carressed his partner's brow and then cheek. "Shhhh...." Sonny moved closer to him and Rico pulled him into a close embrace. "Shhhhh.... You're safe.... Shhhhh...." He felt Sonny relax. His breathing evened out and Rico soon joined him in sleep.

 

"NO!!!!!"

Rico sat up, his heart pounding. He saw Sonny sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over. He could hear his partner's ragged breathing. Reaching a hand to his shoulder, Rico whispered, "Sonny?..."

After drawing in a deep, shaky breath, he heard, "Sorry.... I didn't mean to wake you...." Sonny turned toward him, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He shifted to sit next to his love and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. He could feel the tremors still running through his partner's body. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"uhh.... I'm fine...." Sonny pulled in another deep breath and this time he seemed to relax a bit more. He leaned into Rico a bit. "Thank you for being here." He placed a soft kiss on his partner's lips. Then glancing at the alarm clock, he sighed. "Let's get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."

They settled back and Rico felt Sonny snuggle against him. Softly, he whispered, "I love you, Sonny. We'll get through this."

**************************************************

Wednesday:

When the alarm went off, Rico woke to find he was alone in the bed. He could smell coffee brewing. Sonny's side of the bed was cold and the damp towel on the door rack confirmed that his partner had been up a while. Rico sighed and stepped into the stall as he adjusted the water temperature. This trial was a lot harder on his partner than Sonny wanted to admit. Sonny's nightmares had virtually faded to non-existence over the last couple of months and now it seemed they were back. Obviously, his subconscious was trying to work things through even if Sonny tried to ignore all the memories and feelings this was stirring up.

 

Rico sat after being sworn in and looked in Sonny's direction. His partner was watching him intently.

"Detective Tubbs, would you explain to the court the circumstances and the investigations leading up to the night of August twentieth." With little prompting, Rico gave a detailed description of their investigation and subsequent decision to 'do a deal' with Kym Bodelle. "So it took weeks to set up this meeting?"

"Yes, it did."

"Now, would you please describe to us the events on the evening of August 20th."

"Well, a back up team and a full swat unit had been moved in a couple of hours before the meet. My partner, Detective Crockett, and I arrived just shortly after six p.m. at the site on the docks. We...." In his head, Rico saw the events replay themselves as he described them as concisely and accurately as possible. Sometimes in his dreams - his nightmares - he was able to shout a warning a tiny bit earlier to Sonny, other times he was unable to locate his partner's body in the cold, dark waters.... "...waited for the medivac helicopter to transport Detective Crockett to the hospital." Rico looked over at his partner. Seeing Sonny sitting there, alive, soothed him and helped him calm his breathing and heartbeat.

"You're absolutely certain that Mr. Bodelle's associate, Mr. Reyes, shouted the warning; Mr. Bodelle drew his weapon and fired before Detective Crockett even reached for his own gun?"

"I'm positive." Rico's voice was strong and clear, no hesitation. The DA nodded. "And you say that he emptied the clip when he fired at Detective Crockett?"

"Yes," Rico swallowed. "But only five of the bullets hit. It was enough." He could not quite stop the catch in his voice.

They broke for lunch. This time Sonny and Rico went to a nearby restaurant. It was quiet and secluded and they were served promptly. Neither really touched their meal. Sonny was still keyed up from the whole trial and now Rico was just sitting there drinking in the sight of his partner. He had not expected testifying to affect him this way.

The afternoon session involved Bodelle's lawyer trying to cast doubt on Rico's testimony. "It has now been - what? About seven months, since the shooting on the docks, right?"

Rico sat patiently trying to remain calm. "Yes. Just about...."

"And yet, you expect the court to believe you remember all the details with such clarity over this time?"

"I'm a trained police officer. I know what I observed."

The afternoon progressed slowly. The judge finally called for a recess when the defense attorney admitted to having no further questions. Rico felt like he had spent the day being chased by hyenas; he was exhausted.

 

As he drove back to the house, Rico found himself just savoring the sight of his healthy partner. Sonny turned towards him, his eyes unreadable because of the dark sunglasses he wore. But a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "You okay, Rico?"

He grinned. "I'm fine." He simply could not help it, being with Sonny just filled him with so much joy. "How 'bout you?" He turned the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. Rico turned fully towards his friend. Sonny did not say anything for a long while, just watched Rico through the dark lenses. Finally, he blew out a long sigh of air. "Let's walk on the beach."

They detoured through the house to the patio and left their shoes and jackets on the deck and chairs. Then Sonny reached out his right hand and Rico took it in his left and they headed towards the tide line. It was still unbearably hot in the city, but here, on the shore, the breeze made it much more comfortable.

Rico did not say anything as they walked. Sonny would talk when he was ready. That was why he had not pushed very hard after the whole Castillo phone call fiasco. He knew he was being overprotective and also knew that he had to trust Sonny to know when it got to be too much. Being a protector had become a role he was comfortable with, but sometimes the guardian had to stand aside and let his charge fight the battles.

They walked along the edge of the surf. Finally the sun started to dip toward the horizon. Sonny stopped and watched the darkening water. "I'm sorry."

Rico blinked. He had not expected that. "For what?" He saw the glistening of unshed tears even through the dark sunglasses.

"I've been so wrapped up with my own problems it seems that I never fully realized what you went through...." He sniffed and pulled his glasses off.

"What do you... I'm not certain what you mean...." Rico did not see where this was coming from.

Sonny sat and pulled Rico down next to him on the damp sand. Still holding hands, his partner was seated hip to hip facing him. "As I sat there in the courtroom and listened to you describe what happened, even though you had told me before and even though I now remember most of it...." He paused. "I suddenly realized how bad it must have been for you. I mean I was aware that it was hard for you. That it was physically taxing on you to be there for me the way you were in the hospital.... I guess I had come to rely on your strength so much I never realized just *how* difficult it was for you."

He pulled Rico's hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers. "I can never repay you or thank you enough for all you did while I was stuck there. I know I've said that you saved me.... Well, you did that countless times aftering the shooting. Not all of them were as dramatic as rescuing me from the water - some were as small as simply being there when I needed to have someone near, someone who loved me." He held Rico's warm hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry that I've been so wrapped up in my problems, my memories that I never really thought about what this could and did do to you. Forgive me for being so self-centered...." He turned his head and kissed his partner's palm.

"I can't forgive you because you have *nothing* to be sorry about, My Love." Rico leaned close and pulled Sonny into a quick, light kiss. "What I went through was nothing compared to you and I was very happy to be there for you. I am very glad to be here *now* for you... with you...." He kept his hand on Sonny's cheek, feeling the roughness of the five o'clock shadow. "Together, we're strong enough to get through all of this. Okay?" He marvelled at how the simple physical connection between them provided so much solace, warmth and happiness. Sonny nodded and a real smile of genuine happiness broke through.

"I love you." They kissed again, their arms wrapped around each other. And this time Rico felt peace settle upon them, a peace that had been missing since they had received word of the exact trial date. When the kiss ended, Rico leaned his forehead against his partner's and they just held one another for a long time as the sun set and the stars appeared overhead.

Rico could feel the dampness seeping through his trousers and he shifted on the sand. "Let's head back to the house. We can change and go for a starlight swim." He felt Sonny shake his head. And he pulled back to look at his partner. The moon had not yet risen and it was quite dark and he could not quite read Sonny's expression. "It's dark. Let's go for that swim right now." His partner tugged on his hand as he stood. It was a secluded beach and none of Rico's neighbors appeared to be around this evening. Quickly, they undressed and raced into the warm water. Sonny was a much stronger swimmer than he; so for the most part Rico body-surfed and tried to watch as his partner swam out a short way and then turned back.

Sonny came near and paused. "Stay here a moment. I'll be right back!"

Before Rico could do more than nod he watched Sonny head to the beach. He was not sure what Sonny had in mind, but enjoyed watching his partner's lean body as he reached the sand and then he saw him rummaging around in the pile of clothing. Moments later, he got a glimpse of his lover's erect cock as he dove back into the waves.

A large wave picked him up and he lost sight of his friend. Just as he was regaining his feet, Rico felt a sudden tug on his ankles and he barely had a chance to hold his breath as he went under. He came up sputtering and wiping his eyes only to be enveloped in Sonny's strong embrace, his partner's hot wet mouth closing over his.

The heat of their bodies wasa strong contrast to the cooler seawater surrounding them. Rico wrapped his arms around his partner and opened his mouth in an invitation. The saltiness of the water blended with their own taste as they kissed. They floated on the waves as the kiss continued, rising and falling in the calm surf.

The friction created by this motion was undeniable. Rico felt Sonny's hard, hot cock nudging his stomach as his own was pushing against his partner. He moaned into the kiss and finally they broke apart, both gasping for air. Sonny smiled at him and proceeded to nibble his way along Rico's jaw to his ear, still holding him close.

Another large wave picked them up and set them down roughly. Their cocks bumped and rubbed hard against one another. He heard Sonny groan loudly into his ear and his partner's hands were sliding lower on his back. He felt his lover's warm fingers part his cheeks, tease his anus and then brush the backs of his balls. Thankfully, the water supported them because his legs felt too weak to do so.

"Rico, I love you. I love you so much. And I want you to fuck me now." Sonny purred into his ear. "Right now.... Here!..." His partner kissed him hard and then he felt Sonny's hands on his cock and was somehow unsurprised to find that a condom had been rolled onto his already throbbing erection. Then Sonny turned and straddled Rico's rampant cock. God, the sensation of his lover's hot body rubbing against his sensitive erection in the cool water brushing past them.... Rico grabbed a hold of Sonny's hips to steady himself. Carefully, he manuevered his cock in the crack until he felt the bump of muscle.

Just as he started to push slowly in, the motion of the waves drove them together hard. "AAAAAhhhhh...." Sonny moaned in pain at the fast entry and in arousal. And Rico found himself buried to his balls in his partner's ass, that hot, tight sheath clenching at his cock, as his balls and ass were bathed in the saltwater. He reached around his lover and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" He felt a shudder ripple through Sonny's body and he could feel him breathing hard.

"Yesssss...." Another strong wave lifted and set them down, still joined so imitmately. He was aware of every inch of his cock nestled in his partner's body. "Oh, Gawwdd... yesssss...." Sonny moaned. Smiling at the reaction of his lover, Rico reached to tweak the hard points of Sonny's nipples. He heard Sonny gasp and felt him lean back. The waves shifting them caused movements and sensations that rippled through both of them.

This was exquisite. It was always wonderful when they made love. Whenever they were joined like this, it was beyond the descriptive powers of any words. And to now be together this way, as the ocean treated them as one being was nearly too much....

After a long while, Rico placed his hands on his partner's hips and slowly pulled out a bit. The water surrounding the newly exposed area of his cock, even covered in the thin latex, was a shock; it was so cold after being inside his lover's warm body. He pushed back into that heat. Sonny moaned and took some of his weight on his toes. But the bouyancy of the water gave Rico most of the control and Sonny let him direct the action.

Rico pulled almost all of the way out and then plunged quickly back in. Sonny placed his hands over his partner's on his hips. In - out. Up - down. Somehow using the motion of the waves as an enhancement, they established a rhythm. In - out. Up - down....

As the sensations heightened, they built towards that peak of ecstacy. In - out. Sonny was moaning and writhing almost continuously. Sometimes on the downward motion he was on his toes, other times Rico's hands suspended him in the waves. Up - down. Rico could feel the tension building and building in their bodies. Hot, tight sheath - cool, soothing water.

Finally, when he thought he could take no more, he snaked one hand around and stroked Sonny's cock from the tip to the base. In - driving deeper into that rippling glove of muscle. As his fingers brushed his partner's balls, he felt them draw up hard and Sonny screamed. "AAAHHHGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!...." He felt his lover's cock twitching in his hand as he released his load and he felt the warm fluid diffusing into the cooler liquid surrounding them. A wave picked them up together. Sonny was still groaning loudly, his voice echoing with the waves.

The spasming sphincter muscles milking his cock pushed him over the edge and Rico's yells soon joined his partner's voice. He pushed as deeply as he could into Sonny's body and felt his hot seed erupting, surrounding his cock. They were set down together - feet brushing the sandy bottom. It went on forever - an exquisite ecstacy. He held on to Sonny tightly. He never wanted to let go. As much as Sonny always said he wanted these moments, these joinings to last forever - so did he.

When his head finally cleared, Rico realized the moon had risen bathing them in a beautiful golden light. He could hear Sonny's breathing had evened out and his body no longer trembled. They were still joined and the waves still carressed them and moved them gently about - floating up and then touching gently down on the soft sand. His partner's arms were wrapped over his own. He squeezed Sonny and felt him chuckle.

"That was... that was wonderful." Sonny leaned his head back and looked at him - the love in his eyes nearly lumninous.

They made no attempt to separate. Rico shifted a bit and they kissed. When the next wave set them down, he felt his limp cock slip out of his lover's body. Already, he ached for the loss of their connection. Rico moaned as Sonny released his cock from the confines of the latex. A gentle hand soothed him as the cool seawater rinsed him.

Somehow, leaning on each other for support, they staggered out of the water and managed to stay on their feet long enough to retrieve their abandoned clothing on the beach. They did not bother with dressing and just simply bolstered each other on the long walk back. Reaching Rico's house, they quickly showered off the salt and sand and collapsed in the bed, barely remembering to set the alarm for the morning.

**************************************************

Friday:

Stan was called to the witness stand on Friday morning. His version of the events on the docks corroborated Rico's earlier testimony. He had been listening in using a directional mic and using high powered binoculars. "The guy with the long ponytail, Mr. Reyes, just shouted a warning and I saw Bodelle pull out his gun and fire it multiple times in Detective Crockett's direction. I did not see Detective Crockett reaching for his weapon as Bodelle aimed and fired at him. I saw Crockett fall off the dock into the water below. Bodelle then fell to the dock after being hit with a couple of shots. Detective Tubbs then dove into the water and retrieved Detective Crockett's unconscious body. Once we had Crockett on the dock, and were certain he was still alive, we did what little first aid we could, wrapped him in blankets and waited for the Medevac to arrive."

"You're quite sure of the timing of events, Detective?" The DA prompted. "That Mr. Bodelle fired at Detective Crockett before there was any chance for Detective Crockett to even reach for his gun?"

"Positive."

Rico and Sonny listened to Stan's testimony but both were watching Bodelle and his lawyers as they whispered and scribbled quick notes back and forth. The defense team did not seem too pleased with the progress being made in the trial.

When a short recess was called before the defense took up their questioning, Rico and Sonny stayed in their seats and watched the rather animated discussion taking place at the defense council's table. It really appeared that Bodelle was unhappy with his lawyers.

The defense did their best to tear apart Stan's testimony. But it was soon obvious that they were not making any headway. And they ended their questions before the lunchtime recess.

Stan joined Sonny and Rico for lunch but decided to return to OCB afterwards. He figured that paperwork was preferable to listening to Bodelle and his lawyers. As the next witness for the prosecution was scheduled to be Dr. Fielding, Sonny was unsurprised to see Bri hurrying into the courthouse just ahead of them as they returned from their meal. He moved ahead a bit to catch Bri's attention.

 

The bailiff at the door to the courtroom handed Rico a note as he walked in. Quickly scanning the scrap of paper, he spoke quietly, "Be back in a moment," to his partner and exited. Sonny took his usual seat and his doctor sat next to him as they waited for Judge Stone to enter. Rico came in quietly just after the doctor was called to the stand to be sworn in. He gave his partner a tight nod, but then turned his attention to the judge. Sonny obviously sensed something was up, but they could not talk while the court was in session. His feelings, his thoughts in a turmoil, Rico tried to focus on what Bri was saying on the stand.

"...multipled traumas to his abdomen. There were five entry wounds in the front and one exit wound in the lower back. X-rays confirmed that there were four bullets still present in the patient. One was dangerously close to the spinal column so a neurosurgeon was contacted and flown in even as the patient was taken into emergency surgery...." Rico closed his eyes. It was still so damned easy to pull up the memories of that nightmarish experience during those first few days in the hospital with Sonny.

"...In addition to the internal damage, there was a high probability of some type of spinal cord/nerve damage because of the initial impact of the bullet which had splintered against it. Also the patient had lost a great deal of blood while waiting for treatment and transport; this could have meant there would be brain damage...." Under the cover of the newspaper Sonny had been holding, and their bodies, Rico felt his partner squeeze his hand briefly. He looked at him and saw the concern and the love in those beautiful green eyes; it warmed him. He squeezed back, a small smile in his eyes.

 

Rico turned back to the stand but now his attention was elsewhere. When he had stepped out of the courtroom, he had spotted the man standing near the payphones. Travellyan, his hair longer, darker than Rico recalled, had been waiting for him.

They had walked around the corner out of sight of the courtroom doors. "What do you want, Travellyan?" Rico could not help thinking that trouble seemed to follow this man and he did not want any more trouble arriving for his partner.

"I won't keep you long. Don't worry. I came to warn you and Sonny." Roger Travellyan could hardly blame Rico for his attitude. To the detective, it must have seemed that every time he showed up something bad happened to his partner - the Dome and Cintaro, the docks and Bodelle, the stuff with Strohe in the hospital. But he just could not let this slip by. He still felt he owed these men.

"I got word that there's some sort of deal going down involving Kym Bodelle and some outside hired help." He saw the heightened tension in Tubbs' manner. "I couldn't get any details. Izzy is trying to pull in some favors and see what he can discover. But I thought I should warn you. Word on the street is that Kym doesn't stand a chance in hell of getting off on this charge. And he's just vindictive enough to maybe want revenge on Sonny or even you for setting him up...."

Revenge mostly likely meant a contract on his partner's life and possibly his own as well. Rico nodded his thanks and before he could say anything else, Trevellyan disappeared out a side exit. He had hurried back to the courtroom. Now, at the first opportunity, Rico knew he needed to contact Castillo and make some arrangments.

 

Jameson was thorough in his questioning of Fielding. "Now, when Detective Crockett was wheeled into the treatment area he was still dressed in his street clothes, correct?"

"Yes, he was." Bri nodded for emphasis. "We had to cut them away to assess the full extent of his injuries."

"When his clothes were removed, do you recall if he was wearing his shoulder holster?"

Bri thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, he was. I remember the leather being wet from both the saltwater and the patient's blood."

"Do you remember if the gun was still in the holster?"

Without pause, the doctor nodded. "Yes, it was there. The nurse handed the holster with the gun to one of the medics to give to the police in the waiting area. It's not the type of thing we would normally hold for a patient."

"Was there any indication that Detective Crockett had either drawn or was about to draw his weapon from its holster?"

"Considering the nature of his injuries, if Detective Crockett had already drawn his weapon he would have dropped it." Bri glanced at Sonny and continued. "As for whether he was reaching for it at the time, it seems unlikely simply because his right arm would have been directly in the line of fire and there were no bullets wounds on his arm."

Sonny and Rico listened as the prosecutor asked about Bodelle's injuries and treatment. "Well, I did not directly treat Mr. Bodelle. I was unavailable when he was brought in by ambulance. But as I am in charge of the Trauma Unit, I did consult and review his treatment during his stay in the hospital."

"I understand." Jameson nodded. "Please continue."

"Mr. Bodelle was brought in with two bullet wounds. One to his right shoulder. A bullet had grazed it, opening a surface laceration about three inches long and an inch and a half deep. A small piece of bone from the clavicle, the collarbone, had been chipped by the bullet's passing. The second wound was to his left hip. Again it was a surface laceration. This one being about three and a half inches in length and less than two inches deep. Both wounds bled heavily, though with standard first aid Mr. Bodelle was in little danger of any major blood loss...."

The man got *scratched* and he was whining about *dying* on the docks? Rico was completely disgusted and quickly becoming more infuriated that this scumbag might still pose a threat to his partner.

When the prosecutor was done questioning Bri, the judge called for a short break. Rico stood and explained as he moved past his partner. "Sonny, I've gotta make a couple of phone calls. I'll tell you about it when I'm done. Okay?" He looked at his friend. Sonny obviously wanted to know what was happening but he trusted Rico. He nodded and watched Rico leave.

 

Rico was about twenty minutes late getting back. He waited for a lull and quietly took his seat next to his partner. Sonny looked at him hard and Rico handed him a hastily scribbled note that said they had to meet with Castillo and Izzy when the trial was recessed for the day.

Bodelle's lawyer Lucien Adams then took over cross-examining Bri. Adams attempted to lessen the extent of Sonny's injuries. "You've stated that Detective Crockett has made a full recovery, correct?"

"Nearly," Bri replied patiently. "He still experiences muscle spasms in his back. Some things will never be as they were before all this happened...."

Suddenly, Sonny had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. It was very true. Some things would never, ever be the same as they were before - in particular his relationship with his partner. He considered a few scenarios as to why Rico was acting a bit oddly and now they were going to have to meet with the Lieutenant and Izzy after the trial.

"...brain damage. Correct?"

"Yes, anytime there is a major disruption in blood flow to the brain there is a possibility of brain damage."

"Did Detective Crockett suffer any effects from the blood loss caused by his injuries?"

"Not from what we've been able to determine." Bri again glanced in Sonny's direction. "He has a few gaps in his memory regarding that night and a few missing or hazy memories in the few months preceeding that incident. However, it seems to be much more a result of the shock, his mind trying to cope with the severity of his injuries, as to the physical loss of blood."

Sonny wondered what the hell the defense attorney was up to. They had never made any attempt to say that Sonny had perfect recall of that night on the docks. That was why Rico's and Stan's testimonies were in many ways more important than his own. What the hell?...

Adam's pulled out a file from his briefcase. "According to records, we've recently come into possession of, Detective Crockett's memory is far from perfect." There was a sudden murmur of low voices in the courtroom and both Sonny and Rico sat up straighter. "As a matter of fact, about four years ago, he claimed to have suffered nearly total memory loss of close to three months of his life...."

"Objection." Jameson had stood up. "Your Honor, I fail to see the relevance to this case...."

Stone had turned to Adams. "Mr. Adams, the prosecutor has a valid point and I, too, fail to see the connection to this case."

"Your Honor," Adams placated. "If you'll just bear with me, I'll make that connection quite clear." The judge narrowed his eyes as he stared at the defense attorney, but finally nodded.

"Very well. But do so - quickly." He admonished.

Rico turned to see that Sonny had his head bowed and his eyes closed. He also saw that his partner's hands were clenched tightly, the knuckles white with strain. He looked very pale - even through his tan. Rico was furious at Bodelle, his lawyer - the whole goddamned criminal justice system. This was fucking unfair and Sonny did not deserve to be treated this way.

He found he could not concentrate on what the lawyer was saying. His whole attention was drawn to Sonny and the distress he was experiencing. In his head he could hear Sonny apologizing over and over for what had happened in the Burnett nightmare. Despite his own reassurances to his partner, Rico knew that deep down Sonny still felt guilty and responsible for what happened while he believed he was Burnett.

Vaguely, Rico heard Jameson once again voice his objections to this line of inquiry and this time Judge Stone, clearly unimpressed with Adams' efforts to try and link Sonny's memory loss from four years prior with his current gaps of memory regarding Bodelle, sustained the DA's objection and ordered the jury to disregard that line of questioning.

Rico sighed and moved fractionally closer to his partner on the wooden bench. If only it could be that simple for Sonny to disregard all the memories and emotions this had stirred up. He wanted to wrap his arms around his partner and make everything just go away for a while. Instead, using the newspaper as cover, he reached over and took Sonny's hand in his. His skin was cool to the touch and he could feel the tension nearly vibrating through his partner's body. Gently, he squeezed his friend's hand, but did not release it.

After a few long moments, he felt Sonny unclench his fist and entwine their fingers. Rico did not think anyone nearby was aware of what they were doing, but at the moment he really did not care. His concern was with his partner.

Unable to continue with his attempts to cast further doubt upon Detective Crockett's credibility, Bodelle's lawyer quickly finished his cross examination of Doctor Fielding. When Bri was dismissed from the witness stand, Judge Stone looked pointedly at his watch. "It's a little early, but I shall adjourn this session for the weekend. We will reconvene on Monday morning at nine a.m."

Rico released Sonny's hand as the courtroom cleared quickly. Sonny still had his head tilted down although his color had mostly returned. Once again, Jameson paused next to the end of the bench.

"Sonny, you're gonna be called to the stand first thing on Monday morning." He noticed that the detective hardly even reacted. He looked to his partner.

Rico nodded. "We'll be here."

The DA apparently sensed that there was more going on, but wisely chose to leave it alone. "Okay, see you then."

"Sonny," Rico leaned close, "let's get the hell out of here and go talk with Marty and Izzy."

 

Sonny was still quiet when they finally pulled into the garage of the small house. It was in a quiet neighborhood on the northwest outskirt of the city. The house looked unremarkable - neither the best nor the worst in the area - which was precisely what was needed for a safe house.

The idea had not been met well by his partner. Sonny, already upset and out of sorts from the trial, had been quietly angry during most of their meeting with the Lieutenant and their favorite snitch.

"What the hell, Rico?! I can't spend the rest of my life worrying that *maybe* Bodelle had a contract taken out on me." Sonny had pushed a hand through his hair.

"I know, Sonny." Rico had tried to reason. "It's just that until we know more-"

"Sonny, my man," Izzy interrupted. "There definitely *is* something going down around Bodelle. I just can't get a handle on it yet. Give me the weekend. I will have something for you first thing on Monday morning. 'Kay?"

"That's all, Sonny." Marty's quiet calm anchored Sonny's threatening anger. "Two days. Spend two days in the safe house with your partner, while we get more information on what's happening. If by Monday we don't know anything more definite you can go back to your life as usual." Knowing he was outnumbered, Sonny had grudgingly agreed. But he had remained quiet during the ride out to the safe house.

Grabbing their bags from the backseat, Rico led the way to the side door. "I'm glad the Lieutenant asked Gina and Trudy to pack some clothes for us for a couple of days. I wasn't relishing the thought of wearing this suit for the entire weekend!" His partner merely nodded and proceeded to check out the rest of the house.

While the house appeared unremarkable from the outside, inside it was another matter. It seemed more than likely that this was another bit of property seized by the city of Miami during a drug bust. The previous owners had had the interior lavishly appointed. It was just a bit beyond tasteful in its opulence. The kitchen was modern and boasted all conveniences. Rico noted that the cupboards were stocked and the refrigerator was full as well. He should thank his boss - this was definitely beyond the norm for a safe house. Dark leather furniture and a huge fireplace dominated the sunken livingroom. There was a glass enclosed hottub/jacuzzi off the back of the house which looked out onto a small but well manicured lawn enclosed by a high privacy fence.

While Rico went to double check the security system, Sonny grabbed the bags and headed upstairs. There were two small bedrooms near the stairs but the main feature on this floor was the master bedroom. There was a kingsize bed with a mirrored cupboard headboard. But what drew Sonny's attention was the fact that, other than where the two huge dressers stood on opposite sides of the room, everything was mirrored. He glanced behind the door, and it, too, was mirrored. He shook his head in amusement as he looked up to see mirrors suspended over the bed.

He was checking out the master bath when he heard Rico on the stairs. The bath had a separate shower stall and boasted a bathtub large enough to qualify as a jacuzzi that could easily hold three people. When he looked he found controls for water-jets and heating elements. He was chuckling quietly to himself when Rico peeked in.

"What's so funny?" Rico was relieved. Maybe Sonny's mood was finally broken. Not that he blamed him, but he hated it when Sonny was unhappy. Sonny sat on the steps leading to the raised tub.

"This is just *too* much." He was really starting to laugh now as the absurdity of the situation finally getting to him. "Here I was pissed off because we couldn't go home for the weekend and this place is better than a ritzy hotel!" Maybe it was the release of tension, but he could not seem to stop laughing as he pointed to the tub and then back to the bedroom. "Jeez - mirrors?! I wonder if Marty has any idea of what this place is like?" Sonny was off in another small fit of chuckles.

Rico leaned against the door jamb and laughed along with his partner. It was funny.... No, it was hysterical that they had been sent here for a 'quiet' weekend. But somehow, Rico wondered if Marty knew exactly what was waiting for them at this house. Very little *ever* escaped Castillo's eye. And considering that the Lieutenant actually seemed to go out of his way *not* to mention their private lives, Rico was nearly positive that their boss had known exactly what he was doing when he had sent them here.

Finally, Sonny wiped at his eyes and drew a deep breath. Rico was glad that the tension was gone. Granted, there was still a possible threat from Bodelle looming, but there was nothing they could do about it right now. They were safe and secure here - with only Marty knowing their location. They might as well enjoy themselves.

"So what would you like to do first?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm starved." Sonny smiled sheepishly as he stood. Moving to the door and his partner he gave Rico a quick kiss. "And while I know how good you taste - I think we're going to need the energy so we can try out some of the um... amenities." He grinned.

Rico chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Then let's go see exactly what we have available to eat." They headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Supper ended up being homemade submarine sandwiches; piled high with shaved meats, cheeses, lettuce and tomato and potato chips on the side. Simple and unsophisticated, considering the modern kitchen at their disposal. But they were both hungry and not in the mood to put together an elaborate meal after the stresses of the day. As they were cleaning up afterwards, Rico suggested they try out the hottub. "It should be a great way to relax." He had checked out the tub and its controls before going upstairs earlier.

Sonny smirked but did not object as his partner led the way to the back of the house. They kissed and slowly undressed one another. Finally, Rico adjusted the temp and jet controls as they stepped in. At first the heat and action of the water was all distracting, as Rico felt the tensions of the day drain away. He watched as Sonny relaxed, eyes closed, across from him with a jet aimed directly on his back, letting the water massage his tired muscles.

God, he could spend all weekend just staring at the relaxed, gorgeous, sexy body of his partner. The frothy water prevented him from seeing much, just the hint of his partner's bare chest. But that was more than enough for his imagination to easily fill in all the details.

Suddenly, he remembered Sonny being helped into the whirlpool at the hospital. He recalled the deep desire to just be there holding his partner close in the warm swirling waters. For a moment it brought back all the feelings of worry, protectiveness and unfulfilled desire he had held in check for so long while Sonny was recovering. Quietly, Rico moved next to his partner and just watched him as he let the water rush around him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on that lush mouth.

"..hmmmmm...." Sonny's eyes blinked open and Rico saw the love burning there. Pulling Sonny onto his lap, Rico held him close. The water bubbled and whirled around them as they got lost in a kiss. Rico thought he must have forgotten to breathe while their lips touched because when they finally broke apart, he felt lightheaded.

He felt the contact of their bodies and his cock stirred. It bumped against his partner's ass. He could not stop the tiny moan that escaped. As his hands stroked down his lover's back to his butt, Rico felt his partner's hands moving down his back. Then Sonny shifted around a bit and they were facing one another with his partner's legs spread, straddling his lap.

Their cocks were both hard and standing upright and the waters causing them to nudge and bump against the other. Sonny wrapped his arms around him and pulled them closer together, his legs also tightening around his hips. They kissed hard and long; both moaning into it as they shifted and rocked their hips against each other.

Rico felt Sonny snake a hand between them and he gasped into his partner's mouth as he felt fingers pinching and tweaking his wet nipples. He pressed his fingers into that wonderfully tight ass that his partner possessed. He felt a shudder work its way down from his chest straight to his cock, which was trapped between their bodies. God, he wanted this man and he wanted him right now.

Breaking the kiss, he looked directly in his partner's darkened eyes. "I want you now. I don't want to wait a minute longer...." He saw the desire, the lust and acceptance in Sonny's eyes even as he nodded. Rico reached a shaking hand to an easily accessible side cabinet, pulling out one of the foil packets he had spied earlier when checking out the facilities.

"Let me." Sonny took the packet from him and shifted back a bit. Rico swallowed hard and watched as his lover quickly unrolled the condom over his bulging cock.

They kissed again and then Rico felt Sonny shift to stand up. He placed his hands on his partner's hips and stopped him. "No.... Let's try something first...." He smiled at his partner. "I want to see your face as you're being stuffed with me...."

With his partner's cooperation, he lifted Sonny's ass up and over his latex covered erection. "I'm gonna fill you with this big stiff rod...." Slowly, his partner lowered himself onto the engorged cock below him. "You're gonna be crammed full - ready to split...." It took a little maneuvering and some guidance, but finally the glans of Rico's now aching cock was poised to enter. "I'm gonna be so deep inside of you...." Rico thrust upward as Sonny pushed down and with their combined yelps, he was suddenly fully inside.

"...AAAAAHHHHHHHHahhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhaahhhhhh!!!!!"

God, it was so tight, so stimulating, so intense.... The look on his partner's face - the instant of pain followed by pleasure. Rico bounced upwards and Sonny moved up and down. It was incredible.... Every time he thought he had experienced the ultimate pleasure with his partner they managed to step even higher.

Sonny was leaning back a bit, his hands on Rico's knees as he used his legs to move up and down. This was different. This was exciting. This was simply another way for them to give the other so much pleasure. The water splashed and rushed past them. He grunted when his ass hit bottom in time with Rico's upward thrust. He was not capable of much more than that. He nearly lost it when he felt one of his partner's hands stroke his cock. "Gaaaaaaaahhhh huuuuuuuuuhh!!!!..."

"Oh, yeaaaaaaahhhh.... You're so tight...." Rico continued to stroke Sonny's erection as it bobbed up and down with his motion. "And this silky shaft of yours is just so nice to tease and feel...." Sonny was moaning and trying to maintain enough control to continue to move himself up and down.

Their bodies slapped together with water swirling around them. They built higher and higher as instinct took over. They drove their bodies together. It was relentless. It was all encompassing. It was everything.

Rico squeezed the tip of his lover's cock at the end of each upward stroke and suddenly Sonny's yells filled his ears and he felt his partner's sphincter spasming hard around his shaft. There was a little extra foam around them as he knew Sonny was shooting his load with his yells. One very rough ejaculation caused Rico's cock to be squeezed mightily and he was erupting deep inside his lover. His groans joined his partner's echoing off the glass walls.

As Sonny's spasms subsided, Rico felt his own slow and then end. They just floated in the bubble-filled swirls surrounding them for a long while and Sonny laying back on Rico's knees, bobbing slightly in the warm water. Rico let his head rest against the side of the tub, enjoying the water, still joined with his lover.

Looking up he could see the stars through the glass roof of the patio. He felt as if he was drifting among the stars with his partner. Never in his life had he felt so loved or loved someone as intensely as Sonny. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. They had been together as partners for nearly nine years now. They had been together as lovers for a bit over three months. It seemed like a lifetime. It seemed like a second.

In spite of the warm water, he shivered. He had come so close to losing Sonny when this nightmare began. And it never seemed to end. Although Bri had said the actual threat of Sonny having contracted AIDS from the multiple transfusions was very, very small - the threat was there, always lurking in the shadows. But since it would be another five months before a final determination could be made, they simply lived with it, adapted to it. And now there was this possible threat of a contract on Sonny's life. Dammit. Why couldn't they just be left in peace for a while?

He felt Sonny shift a little bit and the sensation on his cock was totally distracting. "hmmmmm...."

 

"...coh?..." This was too pleasant to end. He was warm; he was drifting weightlessly....

"Rico?..." Finally, he opened is eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. It took a moment for him to realize that the haziness through which he saw the stars above was the steam on the glass ceiling. He turned his head to see Sonny standing outside the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Let's go to bed...." Rico struggled to his feet and his partner handed him a towel as he stepped out of the hottub. He shivered in the cooler room air. Drying off he wrapped his towel around his waist. Sonny gathered their discarded clothing and led the way upstairs. Rico gratefully snuggled into the warmth of his partner in the huge bed.

**************************************************

Saturday:

When the early morning light filtered in, Rico opened his eyes to a most delicious sight. Sonny was lying beside him, still snoring softly. He was on his back and sometime during the night the covers had slipped to the end of the bed. Rico propped himself up on an elbow to savor the sight before him. Although over the last several months he had gotten to know every inch, every millimeter of his partner's body intimately, he would never tire of just looking at Sonny.

He watched the muscles of his partner's chest and stomach stretch and flex as Sonny breathed deeply and evenly in his sleep. The smooth, tan skin of his chest and stomach marred with the fading scars from the shooting. His partner's ribs were prominent. He sighed. Sonny had not been eating well since the trial had begun and he had lost precious weight again. His eyes traveled just a tiny bit lower and he saw that the dark curls of hair of Sonny's groin were framing his stiffened cock.

He found his mouth was watering at the delectable treat laid out before him. Sonny stopped snoring and moaned softly. He shifted and his hips twisted a bit. Now Sonny's morning erection was pointed in his direction. Rico could not resist. He shifted down and kissed the very tip. It bobbed in reaction to the touch and he heard Sonny mutter incoherently. Smiling to himself, Rico trailed feather light kisses down its length. Sonny shifted again.

"mmmmmuuuuuuuhhhhh...."

With a gentle touch, he steadied the silken shaft as he proceeded to lick his way back to the tip. It tasted so good. Once again at the top, he looked at his partner's face to see that he was still sleeping but now his mouth was open as he started to pant in reaction to this stimulation. It was still dry so he teased his tongue across the hole at the end. Sonny moaned again and clutched at the bed sheet beneath him. Rico paused and waited for him to settle. This was just too much fun - having his way with his lover while he still slept.

When Sonny had relaxed a bit, Rico proceeded to lightly kiss his way down that wonderfully hard cock and then to the balls hanging below. He tongued each gently but thoroughly. Sonny moved and this time his legs were spread farther apart, giving Rico even better access. He pressed his lips behind the sensitive sac, then moved his attention to the inner thighs of the legs he was lying between. Smooth, muscular legs. He licked and kissed his way down one side nearly to the knee and then back up the other leg. He ran his tongue along the crease on both sides, where the limb met the body. He heard a muffled groan.

Again, he waited for Sonny to settle. When he looked towards his partner's head, he caught a glimpse of the mirrored headboard. Looking up, he saw Sonny spread out on the bed and himself between his lover's legs poised at the groin. He smiled. This was weird. But at the same time it was oddly arousing to be able to see himself slowly stimulating his sleeping partner.

He turned his attention back to the feast before him. He saw that Sonny's cock was fast becoming coated with his glistening juices. Rico slowly, carefully licked and kissed his way up his partner's body. He had to pause every so often as Sonny would start to move or moan too much. But he would resume his morning snack as soon as his lover settled back into sleep. He paid special attention first to the navel and the nipples, as they were such delightful treats.

About the time he noticed the sweat starting to trickle down Sonny's temples, his own cock was starting to throb, insisting on drawing his attention. After finishing with his partner's chest, Rico took a moment to not only let his partner settle but for his own arousal to calm a little. He lay back and looked up in the mirror and smiled at the sight of two naked men both with gloriously raging hard-ons.

Still looking in the mirror, he reached a gentle hand over and trailed it down from his partner's neck to his groin. He watched Sonny's face contort briefly and then his cock stand straighter. He also saw his own cock bobbing in response to what he saw. This time he heard a definite change in the rhythm of his lover's breaths. Reaching into a bedside drawer, he pulled out a foil packet, opened it and waited. Then Sonny's eyes opened.

He smiled wickedly and quickly knelt up between Sonny's legs. He unrolled the condom over the hard cock that was standing at attention. Then, ignoring the burnt rubber taste of the latex, he swallowed as much of his partner's engorged shaft as he could. Sonny's gulp was loud and he barely managed, "Riiiicccccoooooohhhhh... gaaaaaaa...."

He felt his partner's hand on his head encouraging him. Now, he went directly to work. He had been teasing himself as well as his partner. Rico moved his mouth up and down the latex covered erection, torturing himself with thoughts of how nice the juices would taste in a few months when Sonny was declared healthy. In his heart, he knew it was safe because he was positive that after all they had gone through that he would not be given Sonny only to lose him again. But he also knew that Sonny would not have appreciated it if he thought that Rico was endangering himself.

So he held onto his lover's hips, barely restraining the rocking and thrusting motions. Sucking hard, he pulled back up to the darkened tip and then quickly plunged back down. With loud, wet kisses, he suckled his partner's enlarging erection. Sonny's moans filled his ears and soon his partner's hand fell away from his head as Sonny was too overstimulated to do anything but writhe and moan on the bed. Releasing his partner's hips, he snaked one hand to the balls dangling beneath the hard rod of flesh and pumping blood and let the other fall to his own cock. He shifted his legs apart and started stroking himself in time to his swallowing of his partner's erection.

Letting instinct guide that hand, he concentrated on sucking Sonny and on fondling his tumescent balls. His moans joined with his lover's. Having been so aroused before even waking it did not take long for Sonny to reach the peak. One hand was massaging the contents of the sac, his mouth was going up and down as quickly as possible on his lover's cock and his other hand was keeping time on his own body. He pushed a finger back behind Sonny's balls and teased his anus.

His partner's scream echoed as felt the cock in his mouth twitch and shudder. Sonny's creme was filling the condom around his shaft. His own climax was fast approaching, but he tried to keep it in check. He wanted to finish Sonny first. He continued to suck hard on that spasming erection in his mouth and encouraged his lover's balls to give up all their precious seed.

As the final shudders rippled through his partner, Rico pulled the condom off of Sonny and then started to stroke his own cock in a blur, his juices providing more than enough lubricant. Moments later, with Sonny still panting but now watching him, he groaned and grunted and his climax ripped through. His cum spurted in creamy ribbons onto Sonny's groin and abdomen.

When he had no more to give, he found he was gasping for breath. Looking to see the love in Sonny's eyes, he lay next to his partner. Sonny trailed a hand across his stomach. He gathered some of Rico's cream on his fingers and raised it to his mouth and he licked the fingers clean. Finally, licking his lips, he smiled at the dark man lying next to him. Rico was just getting his breath back.

"I thought I was dreaming...." He grinned. "We were making love.... I felt so good that I just didn't want the dream to end.... Then to wake to this...." He leaned close and kissed his partner. They tasted Rico's cream in the long, deep joining of mouths. Finally, Sonny pulled back. "Thank you." He slid his hand along Rico's side.

"You're very welcome." Rico smiled back at his partner. They kissed again and just cuddled for a long while. Both ended up looking at themselves in the mirror above the bed. "You know it's kinda weird but it was sort of... um.... I guess the word would be 'stimulating' to catch glimpses of us in the mirrors...." He pulled Sonny's hand to his lips and kissed the fingers. "'Sides I'll take any opportunity I can to just watch you, My Love."

"I didn't really pay much attention to the mirrors...." He grinned slyly. "I was a bit distracted.... You're so gorgeous and watching you stroke yourself as you were going down on me.... Well it was just so damned stimulating all by itself!...." He felt Rico stroke his side and then trail a finger across his still wet stomach. He could not stop the shiver at the contact between them. A dark finger traced the scars and then moved up to trace the bottom of his ribs. "...hmmmmm...."

Abruptly, with a big grin, Rico smacked his hip lightly and sat up. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up and get some breakfast." When he did not move immediately, Rico made a lunge as if to start tickling him.

"Hey!" He dodged the threatening fingers easily and stood. He tried to look annoyed. "None of that." But then he had to grin back. "So do we want to bathe or shower?" Sonny headed to the master bath.

 

Thirty minutes later, they were downstairs making a big breakfast. Hunger had decided for them, and they had taken a shower together and then headed to the kitchen, dressed only with damp towels wrapped around their waists. Rico made waffles while Sonny cooked some breakfast sausages and then scrambled some eggs. They were both ravenous and made quick work of all the food. As they were cleaning up, rain could be heard pattering against the side of the house. They decided to just spend the day lazing about and reading. The ladies had picked up a couple of new detective novels for him and the latest Clancy espionage thriller for Sonny.

Rico checked out the entertainment system in the living room before he settled down to read. He loaded the multi-disc CD unit and set it to auto-repeat. Flipping a few switches the music could be heard throughout the house. Looking out the glass patio he saw that the rain had stopped but the day still looked grey.

On the inside, it was a different matter all together. Sonny was just padding barefoot down the stairs, carrying the books he had retrieved from their bags. He had traded his towel for a pair of black shorts. Rico smiled wickedly and stepped quickly behind his partner.

"I didn't say you could get dressed...." And with that, he reached for the waistband of the shorts, hooked his thumbs in and slid them down before Sonny could even turn around.

"What the...?" Sonny spun but his feet were tangled in the material and he started to lose his balance. Rico pulled him into a strong embrace and kissed him hard.

"I just figured that *I* would make good on your threat." He grinned at the look of surprise and confusion on his partner's face. "You know.... That we spend the entire weekend naked...." Sonny had dropped the books on the floor and had wrapped his arms around Rico. His eyes were wide and dilated.

"Good God, Rico. You're insatiable!" He rocked his hips against his partner's towel-wrapped waist and the terry cloth creating a delightful friction. "At this rate, we won't have to worry about a contract on my life or yours. We'll die of exhaustion before the weekend is through!" He chuckled.

"But what a way to go!" Rico laughed and then kissed Sonny hard again, letting his hands roam down his partner's back to his delightfully tight, firm ass. Sonny moaned, then laughed and wriggled his hips against him again.

"Yeah, what a way...." His mouth was enveloped by his partner's once again. But he broke the kiss. "But I think you're a bit *over* dressed. Don't you?" He slid his fingers along the edge of the towel and pulled away just enough to let the towel fall to the floor. Then he rubbed his cock against his partner's.

Suddenly, he found himself lying on the cool leather couch with Rico's body pinning him down. Their mouths were locked together. Not that he minded. He could smell the leather and the musky odor that was Rico's. It combined with the cool, smooth texture below him and Sonny realized he was already breathing raggedly. He wanted his partner to make love to him. He wanted to come while screams ripped from his throat. He wanted all this to last forever. He wanted Rico deep inside of him filling him with his cum. A tiny part of him was shocked that he was so ready for this so soon. It had only been few hours earlier that he had awakened from a delightful dream to find that the reality surpassed the fantasy.

He gasped and groaned when Rico finally released his mouth. Rico started placing kisses on first his hair, then his forehead and worked downward. He was lost when his partner started a slow rocking motion with his hips. He closed his eyes. Their cocks rubbed and bumped against each other. Sonny dug his fingers into Rico's cheeks, encouraging the further contact between their groins. Rico had returned to his mouth and now he was being invaded by his partner's tongue. He opened his lips willingly and sucked on that warm, wet tongue. Then their tongues twisted and twined about one another as the kiss continued.

Somehow when they made love it was as if the universe was suspended around them. Nothing else existed. Time was an alien concept. Their time together was as brief as an instant and as long as forever. When they made love there was no yesterday, no tomorrow, only right now. There were only the two of them and they were no longer separate - they were one being, one soul, one heart....

When Rico finally broke the kiss, Sonny felt lightheaded as he gasped for air. He must have forgotten to breathe during it. It did not matter. He wanted to feel Rico inside of him and he wanted it now. "Fuck me, Rico," he managed to whisper between his pants. "Fuck me, now!" Again, he dug his fingers into his partner's ass and then slid one fingertip down the crack to tease the bump of muscle. "I want you inside of me...."

"...gaaa...." Rico swallowed hard. When he sat up, Sonny tried to pull him back down. "...In a moment, Sunshine...." Sonny saw him reach over the back of the sofa to the table there. Moments later, he blinked when Rico produced a foil packet. His partner grinned at him. "I don't know who had this house before, but I'm so glad they had these so conveniently stashed in all sorts of places." He licked his lips as he quickly rolled the condom on and then he reached for a tube of lubricant.

Sonny smiled - hardly caring about that, only that he was about to feel so damned good. Rico helped him turn and moved him so that he was leaning against one of the arms of the sofa. He shivered when his hot cock came into contact with the cold leather. But he really shuddered when Rico slathered lubricant in his crack and then all around his anus. He could not help but push back towards those fingers that were teasing him.

He grabbed onto the sofa arm when Rico's finger slid into him. He felt shock travel through him to his cock, where it was trapped between his belly and the leather. "...uhhh...." He shuddered again as Rico slid the finger in and out a few times. "...ummmm.... Pleeeeeeeasse,..." he begged. His ass was aching to be filled by more than just his partner's fingers. Rico leaned close and kissed the back of his neck as his cock now slid between his partner's cheeks. "...uhhhhhhh...."

"Guess I'm not the only one that's insatiable...." he whispered into Sonny's hair and placed another wet kiss on the back of his partner's neck. Sonny wriggled against the sofa's arm, delighting in the contrasting sensations - of cool leather and hot, sweaty skin. He turned his head and Rico kissed his waiting mouth. As their lips locked, he suddenly felt the head of his partner's cock push hard against him.

"aaaah gaaaawwmmmmm...." His cry was muffled by Rico's mouth. He shoved back and felt every inch of his partner as he slid slowly, torturously in. When he felt his partner's balls pressed against his ass, he pulled back from the demanding mouth and breathed raggedly. "Oh... gaaawwwhhddd...."

"God, I love it when you respond to me like this...." Rico whispered between gasps. He started a relentless rhythm of withdrawing his shaft almost all the way out, then plunging quickly back into the hot depths of his partner. "I love sliding into you...." He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Sonny. He had never made love to anyone with such abandon before Sonny. He pushed deep and his cock rubbed hard against Sonny's prostate. He nipped and licked at his lover's neck and shoulders.

He heard Sonny wailing under this assault. The leather of the couch creaked and groaned as they moved. He felt his partner shifting his hips, varying the angle his cock slid into the tight sheath. He could hardly think now and instinct took over, as he let himself just ride along on the waves of pleasure traveling through him.

The tightly squeezing glove of muscle nearly drove him over the edge. He slipped a hand around and lightly pinched Sonny's nipples. His partner yelped and then squirmed as he let his hand slide down to his abdomen. As he pulled back this time he managed to surround his partner's engorged erection with his hand. It was slick with juice and he stroked and fondled it between thrusts.

When the throbbing cock in his hand started to twitch he heard Sonny yelling and soon his voice joined in. His hand was covered with hot cream as the sphincter muscles of his partner's ass spasmed and rippled and milked his shaft. Shortly, he could feel his seed filling the condom surrounding his cock, still deeply buried.

He felt totally limp and drained when the spasms passed. And Sonny was panting beneath him, collapsed against the arm of the sofa. Rico hugged Sonny close and kissed him where his neck joined the shoulder. "God, I love you so much...."

"...love you...." He heard Sonny murmur. His partner was obviously as exhausted as he himself felt. Shifting, he withdrew and removed the used condom. Then he used the towel that had been abandoned on the floor to clean Sonny, himself and the arm of the sofa. His partner was nearly boneless in his exhaustion. Rico pulled Sonny close and drew the throw from the far end of the couch over them.

 

A persistent ringing penetrated his consciousness. Rico finally realized it was the phone and as carefully as possible he extricated himself from Sonny's embrace. He picked up the receiver. "Yeah."

He was nearly finished with the call when he heard his partner suddenly snickering to himself. "Okay.... Thanks.... Keep us posted.... Bye." He turned as he hung up to see Sonny still on the sofa looking incredibly gorgeous and laughing. "What's so funny?"

Taking a deep breath, Sonny finally got his laughter under control. "I just had this sudden thought of what a shock it would be for a hitman to... um... catch us stark naked in the middle of some mind-blowing sex!..." He was off in another fit of giggles, but managed to blurt out "...It might just ruin his aim!..."

Rico grinned and then chuckled as well.

Castillo had been on the phone and Rico relayed that their lieutenant was just 'checking' on them to see if everything was okay. He had also informed them that there had been no further developments. Sonny had sighed in resignation. He would have preferred to be out on the streets trying to find out what was going down with Bodelle. But it was too personal, too close to home - there was no way that Castillo would have let him work it as a case. Well, come Monday, if Izzy and their boss came up empty he would see if any of his other contacts had information. He was due to testify on Monday, but he figured he could make a few calls from the courthouse during the session breaks.

They spent the rest of the morning reading and listening to music. Lounging at either end of the sofa, they let their feet and lower legs remain tangled together. The Clancy thriller was interesting, but Sonny was tired enough to doze off after about an hour. He woke to find that he was alone on the sofa. Rico had draped the throw over him so he was not cold. He just missed his partner's presence.

He could hear thunder rumbling loudly, moving closer, and saw distant flashes of lightning. The mantle clock said it was nearly one-thirty and his stomach was rumbling. There was a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. He followed his nose to the source.

Rico had been busy and apparently, decided to fix a big midday meal for them. But Sonny found himself snickering at his partner's attire. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and an apron over that. It still showed plenty of leg and when he bent over, Sonny was treated to tantalizing glimpses of smooth dark cheek.

His turn. Sonny stepped up behind Rico and nuzzled the back of his partner's neck. "...Hmmmm... What smells so good?" He wrapped his arms around his lover and gave a squeeze. Rico leaned back and then turned. They kissed. It amazed Sonny that he simply could never get enough of his partner. Every touch, every kiss, every breath was a prized treasure.

Smiling, Rico sniffed. "Actually, I think you smell pretty good." He licked his lips. "Figured I'd fix lunch and maybe get supper going. Looks like there's a big storm moving in and I don't want to be dependent on candles to see by and try to cook later...."

Sonny tugged on the front of the apron he was wearing. "I thought you said we were going to be 'naked' for the weekend?" He grinned.

"Yeah, well...." He looked embarrassed. "It was a great idea until I decided to fix a seafood stir-fry for lunch. Suddenly, hot oil and bare skin didn't seem like such a good combination. How about a compromise?" He quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "We don't get dressed, but towel or apron can be used when necessary?"

Laughing, Sonny hugged him close. "Whatever.... Now, anything I can do to help?"

 

Their supper was going to be cold fried chicken and fresh veggie tortellini salad. These were left in the fridge for later. For lunch Rico had put together a seafood stir fry, steamed rice and a cold cucumber marinade. They ate in the glass-enclosed patio, dressed only in towels, and watched the storm move in.

Later, as they played backgammon, Rico noticed that Sonny's mind seemed to be elsewhere. When he knocked Sonny to the bar for the third time in three turns, he reached out and grabbed his partner's hand. "What's wrong?" They were sitting on the carpet, across from each other over a low glass coffee table in the living room.

Sonny set the dice cup down and sighed. He held onto Rico's hand tightly. "I don't...." He started, then stopped. "Well, actually...." Again, he paused. "I keep getting the urge to apologize to you again about the Burnett thing. I thought we were past all of that.... I thought *I* was past all of that...."

"Hey, it's not necessary-"

"No, please. Just hear me out," Sonny interrupted. "I know it was over four years ago, but...." He swallowed hard. "I nearly killed you. Twice. After all you've done for me, after all that has happened to us.... I know it's this damned Bodelle trial, his lawyer grasping at straws - but Jesus, it just blindsided me. I don't know what I was expecting exactly but it wasn't the Burnett stuff...." His eyes were bright, burning in their intensity as he stared at his partner. "I am so sorry for all that happened during that nightmare. Please forgive me.... I'm sorry I put you through hell. I'm sorry I tried to kill you.... I'm sorry I hurt you." He closed his eyes and kissed the fingers of the hand he held. "I'm so sorry...."

His chest hurt from holding back the tears, but they escaped anyway in harsh racking sobs. Suddenly, he found himself enveloped in Rico's strong embrace. Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around his partner. He never wanted to let go. Gradually, as he quieted, he heard Rico telling him over and over how much he loved Sonny, that there was nothing to forgive because that had been Sonny Burnett, not Sonny Crockett, that he loved him and would always love him....

With a final sniff, he pulled away enough to look at his partner's face. "I love you.... Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for being you." He wiped at his eyes and smiled ruefully. "The stupid thing is - I *know* that all of this was stirred up by the questions that Bodelle's lawyer asked. But it still rips at me to know that I hurt you so badly during that incident." He saw so much love reflected in his partner's eyes. Finally, he looked down and put his hand on Rico's chest, letting his fingers play with the hair.

In a very quiet voice, he continued. "I never told anyone.... But afterward... when I was at the hearings, then talking to the psychiatrist.... There were times when I was certain that everything would have been better - if I had just died on that damned boat. Everyone could've moved on with their lives - even you." Rico captured his hand and Sonny looked up.

"No, Sonny." He saw the tears in his lover's eyes. "Don't ever say that. You are worth everything. *Nothing* would have been right without you." Sonny watched intently as Rico pulled his hand to his mouth and kissed the warm palm. "And we never would've known how good love could really be.... I feel as though my entire life before you was a dress rehearsal for the real thing.... We are real. What we share is real...." Smiling through his tears, Rico locked eyes with his partner. "Like the skin horse said '...once you are real you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always.'"

 

They sat for a long time - together - on the floor. Rico leaned against the sofa with his partner in his arms. They listened to the storm outside as the wind blew torrents of rain against the house and lightning flickered with thunder crashing in its wake.

Strange, that while everything around them seemed chaotic, they had found their own island of peace in each other. The temperature continued to drop outside and Rico felt Sonny shiver against him. He pulled him closer, but still another shiver rippled through.

He managed to snag the throw from the end of the couch and wrapped it around them. Maybe he should start a fire in the hearth. Or they could always go upstairs and snuggle under the covers.... But he was loathe to move just yet. Sonny was not asleep and if he got really cold or uncomfortable he would say something.

Just as it was moving towards dusk, they heard the CD player cut out as the lights flickered. Sighing nearly in unison, they stretched and stood. The storm was still raging overhead.

Sonny went to double check the security system. It was supposed to have an automatic battery back up, but he wanted to make certain it was operating properly. Rico meanwhile turned the stereo off. Then, just in case, he made certain the flashlights, candles and matches were easily accessible. The power would likely be restored shortly, but....

It was getting dark quickly when Sonny returned to the kitchen after doing a quick check of all doors and windows. Rico was piling a tray with their supper. "I thought we'd eat upstairs... in bed... by candlelight." He grinned at his partner.

 

The cold chicken and tortellini salad were delicious and filling. Rico had also put together a bowl of fresh fruit and cheeses for dessert. The power was back on before they had finished with the chicken, but they left the lights off in the bedroom, preferring to eat in the flickering candlelight.

Rico was just licking his fingers when Sonny reached across and captured his hand. His hand was drawn to his partner's mouth. He watched as Sonny licked his fingers thoroughly clean. When he finished, Sonny reached into the bowl of fruit and pulled out a ripe strawberry. Instead of putting it in his mouth, he brought it to Rico's lips. The sweet smell filled Rico's nostrils as he opened his mouth to receive the treat. He took the berry whole into his mouth but did not swallow it. Instead, he leaned close to Sonny and kissed him.

Once Sonny opened his mouth, Rico bit into the ripe berry and the juice flooded both their mouths. He saw Sonny's eyes darken just before he closed them as the kiss continued. Their tongues slid against one another; the sweet fruit a contrast to the spices of the chicken and their own taste.

Blindly he reached into the bowl resting on the tray between them and snagged a piece of cheese. Sonny willingly opened his mouth to take the aged cheddar. A tiny crumb fell on his chin and Rico licked it and then locked lips once again with his partner. This time his partner pushed the piece between their joined mouths and bit into it severing a piece into his mouth and pushing the other piece into Rico's. They did not break the kiss but carefully chewed and swallowed the cheese. Once again, their tongues danced moving from one mouth to the other and back. Rico felt his body responding to this and his breathing was fast becoming ragged.

He closed his eyes and just let himself become a part of the kiss. The taste of his partner, the foods they had just shared, the smells of the fruit, cheese, Sonny's scent - all intensified the joining of their mouths. Rico was vaguely aware that the towel around his waist was now covering a rapidly stirring erection.

Sonny moved and the kiss ended. He just lay there savoring the moment. His partner moved the tray off the bed; he heard the clink of glass and china to the far side of the bed. Suddenly, he felt something soft and cool being moved over his lips. He opened his eyes to see Sonny tracing his mouth with a white grape. Taking the grape between his teeth, he abruptly rolled over so his partner was below him.

They kissed around the grape and then severed it between their mouths. The cool sweet juice and pulp were quickly swallowed as the kiss continued. Rico was aware of the bulge under Sonny's towel as their groins came into contact. Heaven above, he would never get enough of this man and his body.

With one hand stroking the side of Sonny's sweating brow and cheek, Rico shifted enough to sneak a hand under the towel and tease Sonny's cock.

"...uhhhhh!!!...." Sonny bucked upwards at the touch. Rico shifted now to straddle his partner's groin, putting pressure on both of their cocks. "...hmmmmmmph!!!...." His lover groaned into the kiss. Rico rocked his hips and the friction was nearly too much. Their towels had loosened and fallen away. Now it was just skin against skin, wiry pubic hair adding to the friction as their cocks hardened and started to leak.

Rico captured Sonny's hands in his and pushed them up towards the headboard of the bed. "God, help me. But I love it that you are mine to love!" He rotated his groin hard against his partner. "I can never...." He entwined their fingers above Sonny's head. "Ever...." He kissed his lover's mouth hard. "Ever...." Sonny moaned loudly and rocked his own hips in response. "Get...." Rico bit at Sonny's lush lips tugging slightly on the lower one he had captured between his teeth. "Enough...." He could feel Sonny struggling to move his hands. "Of...." Sonny shifted his hips. "You...."

He pulled back enough to look into his partner's eyes. "You are...." They were wide and dark in their arousal and he could hear Sonny panting. "Mine...." Of course, his own voice sounded breathless in his passion. "I will...." Rico leaned in close and kissed each eyelid softly. "Never...." He kissed the tip of Sonny's nose. "Ever...." He kissed each eyebrow. "Let you...." A soft kiss was placed on each temple. "Go...." Their hips were grinding together, quickly bringing Rico to the point where further coherent speech was impossible.

They locked lips, tongues sparring for dominance. The heat between them increased. Sonny's hips and legs thrashed as Rico rotated his groin hard against his partner's pelvic bone. He wrapped his legs around Sonny as his partner continued to arch and move about under him.

The pressure of their bodies trapping their cocks between them was intense. Rico was uncertain who started to climax first but soon both of them were crying out and their bellies were covered in sticky cream. As the last of the tremors passed, Rico finally pulled his mouth away from his partner. He rested his head on Sonny's shoulder, but did not release his hands.

It took several minutes for their breathing to return to normal. With an effort he raised himself to look at Sonny's gorgeous face. "I love you so damned much." He placed a soft kiss on his partner's lips. They looked swollen, almost bruised.

Sonny smiled. "I love you too." After a moment of two, he tried to move his hands again. "But now I think we should get cleaned up." Rico let go of his hands. Sonny slid a hand along Rico's face and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I vote we try the jacuzzi out!" he grinned.

The jacuzzi was fun but they were both tired after all the activities of the day and ended up just sitting opposite each other letting their legs and feet intertwine. It was pleasant just sharing the bath, similar in many ways to the hot tub downstairs. Rico closed his eyes and lay back relaxing in the frothy water. He groaned when Sonny deliberately slid his foot along his partner's leg. "You're gonna kill me!" He opened his eyes to try and look sternly at his partner. But Sonny just grinned and once again started to slid his foot up Rico's leg.

With a sly grin, Rico abruptly grabbed his ankle and pulled hard. Sonny went under, briefly, and came up sputtering. "...pfhhuuuhh...." He blew the water out of his mouth and nose, smiling. He snagged Rico's foot and pulled. They started wrestling, half-heartedly, in the warm soapy water that splashed over the edges of the tub. It ended when they kissed in a tangle of arms and legs and bubbles.

Rico sat back, pulling Sonny onto his lap, while their lips remained connected, tongues sliding and twisting over each other. They kissed for a long time. Finally, when they parted, they sighed. Sonny stayed on Rico's lap and leaned his forehead to his partner's. "Never really used a jacuzzi or hot tub before - never realized just how much fun they could be...." Sonny closed his eyes, remembering the whirlpool at the hospital. At the time, all his energy was focused on his therapy. He had wanted to get well, to walk - to leave the hospital and be with his partner.... And now he was.... He smiled and let himself relax....

Rico shifted and as Sonny blinked at him, he placed a quick kiss on his mouth. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." He yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep right here and don't want to drown." He grinned tiredly at his partner. Sonny nodded and they rinsed quickly. Grabbing fresh towels they dried off and walked slowly into the bedroom. The candles were still burning, giving the room an almost surrealistic appearance and the candles were multiplied in their flickering reflections in the mirrors.

They quickly slipped under the covers and Rico spooned himself behind his partner. Sonny wrapped his arms over his lover's arms surrounding him. Relaxed from the warm water, they both drifted quietly into sleep.

**************************************************

 

**************************************************

A single rifle shot tore through the air as they walked up the courthouse steps and his partner was falling.

 

The siren wailed and lights strobed as the ambulance sped through the streets. The EMTs were talking on the radio with the emergency room at Miami Dade General Hospital. One medic pulled out another unit of plasma. They were talking about blood pressure dropping and compromised breathing sounds on the left side. Rico did not hear any of it.

All he could hear was the ragged breathing of the man on the stretcher. His own voice sounded unnatural in his ears as he kept repeating "Everything's gonna be okay, Sonny. Just hang in there. Everything's gonna be okay." He had been holding his partner's hand tightly in his and now a paramedic gently pushed Sonny's arm down to set up the new IV. Rico did not let go. He could not let go.

His partner's hand was cold and his face was pale under his tan with his lips nearly blue. He was losing so much blood. Rico could not let himself think about it - he just kept encouraging Sonny.

 

An eternity had passed when he felt the ambulance stop and then back up. There was organized chaos as Sonny's stretcher was unloaded, doctors and nurses all surrounding his partner as they moved swiftly into the emergency room. Rico followed closely, his surroundings a blur but he was not going to be left behind.

In the trauma bay, Bri and the others were desperately trying to stabilize Sonny. Rico stood unnoticed in a corner near the door as they set up an electrocardiograph and he heard the too rapid beat of his partner's heart. His mind was rebelling at the thought of all this happening.

He heard the tone change on the ECG an instant before Bri was yelling for the paddles. "Bag him!... Charging!... Ready?!..." Rico saw someone pumping air into the tube in Sonny's mouth as a nurse performed CPR. "Clear!..." That terrible sound of a jolt of electricity hitting his partner's body. The steady tone of the ECG still not registering a heartbeat. "Epinephrine, now!... Charging!... Ready!... Clear!..." A second jolt and an uneven blipping sound from the ECG as Sonny's heart refused to fully respond. "Again!... Clear!"

He lost track of the number of times they tried to restart his partner's heart. At some point, he refused to think about it. Sonny would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be okay. It had to....

 

"Rico?..." A quiet voice penetrated the fog wrapped around him. He finally looked up to see Bri standing near. "Rico.... I.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...."

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. No. He did not want to believe it. No. No. No. But when he looked again, he knew it was true. Sonny was gone. Bri was talking to him. His voice seemed so far away. "I'll clear the room and give you some time to... say goodbye." The doctor's voice cracked on the last word. He must have nodded because Bri moved away and a few minutes later he was alone with Sonny.

They had removed the tracheal tube and covered his body with a clean white sheet. He could have been simply asleep. He looked so peaceful. Rico moved close and touched his partner's cheek. Already it felt too cool to the touch. "Sonny...." His throat closed and he had to swallow hard. "I love you. I will *always* love you...." His eyes were burning with unshed tears.

"My Love, my only love...." He was finding it hard to breathe, the pain was so great in his chest. "Oh God...." He ran the fingers of one hand lightly through the thick blond locks, touching the mass of silky strands one last time. "I...."

Part of his mind was screaming in pain. "I can't...." His nose was starting to run and his vision blurred and tears welled up. "How can I...?" He touched his lips to Sonny's forehead. A sob escaped as he placed a light kiss on each eyelid. He would never again see those beautiful sea-green windows into his partner's soul.

"I love you, James Sonny Crockett." He would never again see that smile that warmed his very depths. "You are my love." Never again would he hear that boyish giggle. "You are the other half of my soul." He found Sonny's hand and held it tightly. "You are my Sunshine...." His heart was breaking at his loss and he lifted the hand to his lips. "Nothing will ever be the same...." The sobs were silent and painful. He continued to hold that cold hand to his cheek as the tears forced their way out unchecked.

Sometime later he stumbled out to find Gina, Stan, Trudy, Marty and Bri all waiting for him. They surrounded him and he drew strength from them as they all tried to express the depth of their grief. Gina and Trudy were crying and Stan's eyes were red. Even Marty's eyes were unnaturally bright. Izzy came rushing in and Rico saw the look of disbelief in the little Cuban's eyes.

Trudy suggested, "Rico, we should get out of here. Why don't you all come back to my house?"

"I can't," Rico protested. "I want to go hom-" he choked off. Suddenly, he was weeping. He could not go home to an empty house. The pain was unbearable and he cried. Trudy held him and tried to soothe him. But the tears would not stop, the bitter tears of a mortally wounded soul.

Finally, Bri pressed two tablets into his hand and held up a cup of water for him. "Please, Rico, take these. They'll help." Not fully realizing what he was doing, Rico swallowed the pills almost choking on the water as his sobs continued.

Slowly, the pain became more distant and the tears stopped. He was so tired. He just wanted to crawl into bed and curl up with....

 

He was dimly aware of voices in a nearby room. For the moment he was alone in Trudy's guest bedroom. He pretended to be asleep whenever someone came in to check on him. He could not bear his own pain much less see it reflected in the eyes of his friends. He was alone. It was easier to just be numb....

 

The next few days passed in a blur and then it was the morning of the funeral. None of it touched him. He could not let it. Otherwise he would shatter into a million pieces from the pain. He spoke when necessary; nodded at appropriate moments. The words spoken by Marty and others meant nothing to him. He could not afford to focus on them. It took all of his effort to just remain numb. It took all of his energy to just breathe.

The day was grey with rain threatening. Rico hardly noticed. His mind was rejecting the cold hard fact that they were burying Sonny Crockett. He felt dead inside himself. The best part of him was being lowered into the ground. He did not want to continue like this.

 

He shook hands with the lawyer for Sonny's estate and headed to the parking garage. Climbing into his car, he put the key in the ignition and paused. He needed to stop and pick up some clothes from the house... his house.... He could not think of it as his home any longer. Sonny had spent too much time there. Every time he turned a corner or walked through a doorway, he would expect to see his partner standing there.

He had only been back there twice; once with Gina and once with Stan. They had come along as moral support and he appreciated their efforts. Trudy had offered the use of her spare room to him for as long as he needed, but Rico had checked into a hotel two days after the funeral. He did not want to impose himself on his friends any more than absolutely necessary. Steeling himself, he started the engine and drove to the house.

 

The house was cool and quiet when he unlocked the front door. He headed up the stairs to the bedroom to pack some stuff. Quickly, he pulled out a suitcase and threw some clothes in.

On the way to the house he had made a few decisions. He was going to let go of the lease on this house. For the moment he would put his stuff into storage. Tomorrow he would go into OCB and hand his resignation to Marty. He did not know what he was going to do later on but for now he simply could not stay at this house and going to work would only hold too many ghosts for him.

Maybe he would take a trip abroad. Any place that did not hold memories of Sonny for him. Some place with no ghosts. The phone rang as he was zipping the bag closed. Moving a pillow out of the way he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

He hardly noticed the reply. His attention was captured by a faintest trace of citrus. It was the scent of his partner's shampoo. He hung up the phone without any further acknowledgment to the caller.

A sob broke through all his defenses and he turned and clutched Sonny's pillow to him. His partner's unique scent mixed with his citrus shampoo lingered in the linen pillowcase and Rico clung to the pillow.

It just hurt so much. Grief ripped at him with razor sharp claws. An echo of laughter reminding him he would never again share a laugh with his partner. A glimpse of a sandy blond head in a crowd driving it home that he would never see his friend again. Everything it seemed reminded him of Sonny. Sights, sounds, smells....

 

He cried himself into an exhausted slumber. It was dusk when he woke and for just a tiny fraction of an instant he thought he was home and all was well and he would turn and find Sonny lying next to him. But then reality crashed back on him and he buried his face into his partner's pillow. It smelled like Sonny and in a tiny way it was comforting to know that there was still some evidence of his friend's life.

"...Rico...." He opened his eyes, holding his breath. For an instant he saw Sonny outlined in the moonlight, but when he blinked he was alone.

"No!"

**************************************************

 

**************************************************

Sunday, before sunrise:

"...NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!...." He sat straight up in the pre-dawn darkness of the strange bedroom. His heart pounded wildly. He was gasping for breath. His only thought was that he had lost Sonny. He desperately looked about the room. A touch on his shoulder made him jump. "Aahh!"

"Easy, Rico...." The quiet voice of his partner finally penetrated his panic. Rico turned as Sonny flicked on a dim light at the side of the bed. He blinked and gratefully drank in the sight of his partner. "You okay?..."

Sonny found himself enveloped in a hard embrace. Rico squeezed him tightly as if to never let go. He wrapped his arms around his partner in return. He could hear Rico's breathing just starting to calm from ragged gasps and the trembling begin to subside.

"Oh, my God.... Sonny!..."

He stroked his partner's back and felt Rico shudder against him. "Shhh.... It's okay.... It was just a dream.... Sshhhh...." Sonny realized that Rico was crying softly. He rocked his partner as Rico clung to him and continued to weep. "Shhhhh.... My Love, whatever it was.... It's over.... Shhhhh...." He had no idea how long they stayed like that - rocking gently on the bed. But just as the first glimmers of morning light were appearing, he finally felt Rico's sobs trail off. His partner sighed and relaxed in his arms, his death grip of an embrace also relaxing fractionally.

Rico finally stirred and Sonny felt him pull away enough to look at him. The tears were drying, but Sonny could easily see the barely soothed fear and anguish in his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry.... I...." Rico paused and drew a deep cleansing breath. "I dreamed that you were... gone.... That I had lost you forever.... I...." He closed his eyes as tears threatened again. "Sorry...."

Sonny placed a gentle hand to his partner's face. "It's okay...." Rico looked at him with so much love burning in his eyes. "I'm here. You're here.... We're together...." He felt his throat tighten. Swallowing hard, he suddenly smiled softly. "You're stuck with me... for life, My Love...." Rico simply nodded, his feelings evident in his eyes. With a gentle kiss, he drew his partner down with him and they lay together on the pillows.

They drowsed until late morning, then decided to fix a light breakfast. The sun was shining brightly, a nice contrast to the grey day of the previous day. They spent the day reading and dozing in the shade of the patio awning.

Sonny was just emerging from the house carrying two sweating glasses of iced tea. Rico watched him with open admiration. His lover padded barefoot and bare-chested out of the house, his waist wrapped in a white terry cloth towel. They had both taken to wearing towels as even in the heat of the day it just seemed strange to wander about nude at all times. Rico had also hoped it might cool their ardor just a fraction. They would be wiped out by Monday morning otherwise.

One thing he had not counted on was that not revealing every part of his lover's body would make him even *more* sexy. Rico had not thought that possible, the imagination being a greater stimulant. So he found himself looking at the bit of cloth about Sonny's waist and he said a silent thank you prayer that he had thought to bring out a few extra items with him when he brought out his book earlier.

He took the glass that Sonny offered with a distracted thanks and waited for his partner to turn to sit on the lounger next to him. Quickly, he set his tea on the side table and as his lover turned his back to him, Rico reached out and pulled Sonny by the hips sideways onto his lap.

"Uhhph...." Sonny grunted, barely managing to keep hold of his glass as he sat down hard. He turned to say more - "Rico, what th-" but was cut off when Rico pulled him into a forceful, demanding kiss. He did not struggle and in a moment he was once again lost in this connection to his partner. He hardly noticed as Rico managed to take the glass from his hands and set it aside.

Their tongues were doing a delightful dance of sliding, probing, entwining. Once his hands were free, Sonny turned more towards Rico and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, his fingers combing through Rico's curly hair. He moaned as he felt his partner's hands slide along his sides to his waist. The kiss continued as with the shifting of his hips the towel fell free and his body was now completely on display to his partner.

His cock stirred to life as Rico's hands explored his hips and then moved lower. "Hmmmm...." He hummed his pleasure into the continuing kiss. His hands now started on their own journey down his partner's shoulders and back. When they encountered the terry cloth, he let his fingers slip under the edge and teased the skin beneath.

"Gahhh...." Rico gasped and broke the kiss. He smiled at the look of intense arousal in the depths of Sonny's green eyes. "You're just too tempting, My Sunshine." A look of almost childlike delight passed over Sonny's face. For some reason, his partner enjoyed the endearment immensely. Rico felt his heart swell with his love for the man he held.

They kissed again and Rico felt his need growing. He loved every part of Sonny. And right now, he wanted to feel the inner depths of his partner's body surrounding him. When they were connected in that way, it was a physical manifestation of the union they shared of their love, of their souls. He vaguely recalled reading of some Eastern religions that held that sex was the ultimate act of union with their gods. If this were true, then he and Sonny were going to be spending a lot of time nearer to their god.

His rapidly hardening cock was trapped between their bodies, pressed against the towel that still remained around his own hips. He could feel the heat of Sonny's bottom pressing on the towel from above. God, he wanted to be buried in that heat.

His lover shifted once again on his lap and he felt his towel slide away. Now there were no barriers between them. The heat grew in his loins. He looked down to see that Sonny's cock was standing upright and started to glisten with its own juices. He knew his cock was already hard and wet.

He pulled his lips away to trail tiny, moist kisses down Sonny's stubbled jaw to his neck. His partner's hands were busy stroking his shoulders, his back, his butt - what they could reach of it - and his hips. When Rico engulfed one hard nipple and began to suckle at it, he felt Sonny's fingers dig in at his waist. "Ahhh, yeeessss...."

Looking up, Rico caught the look of bliss on Sonny's face. With the afternoon sun in the background, his normally dark blond hair suddenly seemed a bright halo of light about his head. So absolutely gorgeous Rico felt his possessive side kick in and so absolutely his to enjoy.

He shifted his mouth to the other nipple and Sonny moaned. His tongue circled the outside of the darker areola then lightly flicked over the tip. Then he sucked hard on the hardened point. "...aaahhhh...."

His cocked twitched in response to the sounds escaping from his lover's throat. Sonny's arms were holding on to him now, encouraging him to continue his actions. He slid his hands down his partner's back to his ass and the firm cheeks. Sonny was breathing raggedly and clutching at his back and hips. He slipped a finger between the smooth fleshy half-globes and his partner shifted, allowing him to part the cheeks and tease the crack moving farther down.

"Oh, gaawd...." Sonny groaned loudly. Rico continued to suckle at the nipple in his warm mouth and pushed the probing finger farther down. His partner was wriggling his ass so very nicely and it was creating a maddening friction of skin on skin over his cock. He flicked the tip of his finger over that sensitive dimple of muscle as he lightly bit at the hard nipple in his mouth. "...uhh... ahhhh!....Pleeeeeeasssse...." He pulled his mouth away from the smooth tanned chest and looked up into the passion-filled eyes of his lover.

Rico lightly stroked the upright erection in his partner's lap and asked, "Please what?" He watched as Sonny took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to regain some control.

"...uhh.... I need to feel you in me... please, Ricohhh.... ahhhhhhhh...." The statement became a moan as Rico continued to stroke his partner's cock and to tease his ass. Rico loved it when Sonny was in his control this way. His partner trusted him so completely there was no fear in these moments of love. He moistened his hand in the dew gathering around the head of Sonny's cock and stroked his hand up and down and rotated it slightly - causing the member in his hand to grow even harder.

Rico moaned, too, when his partner's movement on his lap further increased the friction on his cock trapped between them. Sonny leaned forward and his cock was suddenly free and standing at rigid, aching attention. Rico managed to snake a hand to the table beside him among the books and papers there to find the foil packet. As he attempted to open it, Sonny abruptly shifted to straddle his lap and took the condom from his shaking hands.

"Let me," Sonny voice was a purr that caressed his entire body. Their cocks brushed against each other briefly and then his lover's hands were gently rolling the latex on. God, he dreamed of the day when they would no longer have to worry about these maddening precautions. He wanted to really feel the heat, the moisture of his partner's body around his cock. He wanted to taste Sonny's sweet cream.

Instead he lovingly gathered more of Sonny's juices and spread them on the latex covering him. Then with drenched fingers he moistened Sonny's entrance. His partner moaned and writhed delightfully trying to impale himself on the teasing digits. He felt Sonny's fingers digging into his shoulders as he tried to hold on.

He looked up into the face of the man he loved. The passion, the abandon he saw in the sea-green eyes pulled at him. With strong hands on each hip, he helped Sonny lift up and position his ass over the rampant erection. He could feel the trembling in his partner's legs as he tried to lower himself slowly.

Rico guided his cock to Sonny's anus. When the over-sensitized tip touched his partner's body, he wanted to just buck upwards into Sonny's ass. He wanted to thrust, shove his way in completely. With a supreme effort of will, he controlled himself and returned his hand to his partner's hip. Sonny's moans were loud as he was breached. He saw the grimace of pain replaced by pleasure as Sonny's eyes closed in the sensations.

His moans joined his partner's as the heat, the tightness of his lover's body surrounded his engorged erection. The taut glove of muscle rippled around his member as Sonny continued to lower himself. He felt Sonny pause as he adjusted to being filled this way. His legs were trembling trying to support him. The angle seemed to make it more intense. "Lean back, like in the hot tub, Sunshine...." he encouraged.

Carefully, Sonny moved his hands back to Rico's knees behind him and leaned back. It did help. He let himself slide the rest of the way down. They both groaned as he was finally seated on Rico's lap; completely filled with Rico's throbbing cock.

"Oh, my God...." He heard Sonny whisper as a shiver of pleasure and pain rippled through. He could feel the surging muscles as they surrounded and squeezed his erection. As often as he had heard Sonny remark how much he loved it when they were connected this way, Rico loved it too. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Sex was never this good nor this intense in the past.

He looked down at his semi-reclined partner. Sonny was leaning back, supported by his hands behind him, breathing hard. His dribbling cock was bouncing in time to his breaths. Rico saw that his eyes were closed and he seemed lost in the moment. He gently stroked Sonny's hips and felt his partner shift slightly. The movement transferred through the joining of their bodies. "...ahhhh...."

With maddening slowness, Sonny lifted himself and slid back down. Rico did not know if he could restrain himself. He wanted to shove upward. He wanted to hear the slap of their bodies as they met roughly. But Sonny only managed a few more up and down movements, his legs apparently too shaky to sustain it. They were both breathing raggedly in their passion, sweat dripping from their faces.

Rico looked to see the open need in his lover's face. He took pity and encouraged Sonny to move up on his knees on the lounger. With no words, Rico took over the action, with a little help, when he could manage it, from his partner. He pushed himself upwards into Sonny's ass and then down again. Soon they were working in tandem with near wild abandon, their bodies bouncing together, colliding, rebounding.

Sonny was wriggling his hips adding even more sensation to their dance of love. Both men groaned and whispered incoherent phrases. The dance lasted forever. Sweat slicked skin skidded and slithered over skin. It lasted only an instant. Rico thrust upward into the heat of his lover's body. Time was suspended. Sonny shoved down hard on the rigid pole of flesh he was totally impaled upon. Time ceased to exist. Rico managed to stroke his partner's burgeoning cock as it bounced between them. Their hearts raced. Sonny nearly screamed at the touch to his cock. Their breathing was ragged and hoarse.

Rico felt the flesh in his hand suddenly expand. They were in a timeless place. They continued the mad ballet of flesh in motion. The universe never existed. He felt Sonny's cock jerk and suddenly his hand and belly were being sprayed with white cream. The universe was their own. They slapped together as Sonny cried out. They were alone. Rico felt the sheath of his partner's ass spasm hard around his cock. They were as one. He pushed upward as hard as he could wanting to be buried completely in his lover. They were one being. As his partner's sphincter continued to spasm in time to the spurts of his cock, Rico's cries echoed as he erupted deep within Sonny. Their voices blended as one in their passion - in their love. He saw the intense grimaces, the open-mouthed cries and gasps of pleasure on Sonny's gorgeous face.

He had no idea how long his orgasm lasted. Sonny's seemed to last forever as well, the spasms and cries far outlasting the end of his ejaculations. The spasms of his partner's ass milked him dry. As his breathing slowed and he could gather enough energy for coherent thought, Rico opened his eyes to see that Sonny was now lying back on his partially raised knees. God, he was beautiful, covered in sweat, his body relaxing as the intensity of their actions subsided.

Rico loved it when they stayed joined after their orgasms passed. All was right with the universe their corner of it anyway.

 

A while later, after showering, they collapsed on the bed. Rico turned to ask Sonny if he was hungry, but when he looked his partner was already snoring softly. He smiled to himself. They could eat later. This weekend had turned into a blessing in disguise - almost a mini-vacation. Sonny had eaten more and rested more than he had since they had learned the trial had been moved ahead.

His partner was always pushing himself. Even now that he was back to full duty status he was always on the go. The only time he seemed at rest was in the evenings when they were alone together. Sometimes work encroached on their weekends as well. Neither of them liked it, but it was a fact of their work. It did have some benefits as they could take their comp time and take off for a long weekend here and there.

Rico placed the back of his knuckles against Sonny's temple, delighting in the contact. He could feel the warmth of his partner's skin and his steady pulse. Even if he lived a thousand years he would never get enough of simply being in Sonny's presence. Never in his life had a simple touch ever stirred so much within.

His love for Sonny touched parts of him, parts of his heart and soul he had never known existed. It was not an exaggeration for him to say that he would gladly give his life for his partner. He had in many ways already given all that was him to Sonny. And if it had meant that Sonny would have been happier, Rico would never have declared his love for him. But it was not all unselfish. He recognized a strong tendency towards overprotectiveness and possessiveness on his part in regards to his partner.

Rico wrapped a towel around his waist and headed down to the kitchen. Using the stovetop grill he cooked steaks and all the fixings. Might as well take advantage of the supplies. After fixing a large tray for both of them, Rico checked the security system and then took the food upstairs. Dusk was just falling.

Sonny was stirring as he set the tray at the end of the bed. Rico smiled as he watched his lover rub a hand across his eyes. "...hmmm..." He blinked up at Rico. "Something smells good."

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry so...."

They made quick work of the tender steaks, salad, baked potatoes and new green beans. "That was delicious. Thank you." Sonny leaned close and they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Sonny smiled in amusement as Rico tried to stifle a yawn. "You fixed dinner. I'll clean up. Just relax. Okay?" "That's not necessary, Son-" He was cut off as Sonny kissed him once hard on the mouth.

"No arguments. Okay?" He smiled and then gathered up the dishes and utensils. Rico relaxed against the headboard, but shaking his head.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Sonny quickly loaded the dishwasher and started it. He washed the few pots and wiped the counter down. Then, after a quick check of the doors and windows, he headed back upstairs. Rico was snoring softly when Sonny opened the door. He smiled to himself. It was relatively early but they might as well call it a night. He turned the lights out and snuggled close to Rico.

**************************************************

Monday:

Monday morning arrived much too soon. Rico woke to find that Sonny's side of the bed was cold. He took a quick shower and dressed. He smirked. It had certainly been an interesting weekend. It was a wonder that either of them could still stand after all their um... activities.

But now it was back to reality and the trial and the damned mysterious business happening around Bodelle. He joined his partner for a quick breakfast and then, throwing their bags in the trunk, they left.

Using his cellphone on the way ti the courthouse, Sonny was unable to reach Castillo. He tried Izzy next and came up empty as well. "What the hell, Rico?" He jabbed the off button and slapped the phone closed. "We were supposed to get an update one way or the other this morning."

Rico was wondering 'what the hell?' himself. The Lieutenant was one of the most efficient people he had ever met. He had been expecting a call from Marty before they left the safe house.

 

When they reached the courtroom, there seemed to be an air of expectation among the observers. As they sat, Rico noted that while the prosecutor's table was filled, only the lawyers were at the defendant's table. He wondered where Bodelle was.

Sonny was clearly tense about being called to the witness stand. There was a rigidity to his posture that left Rico praying that this would not cause another spasm by the end of the day. Just as the bailiff started his "Hear ye. Hear ye." announcing the start of the session a woman came hurrying in and nearly ran to the DA's table.

As everyone stood when Judge Stone entered, Rico heard, "...What the hell?!..." and lost the rest from Jameson. The DA was clearly shocked and disturbed by the news he had received. He nodded and the woman gave the note to the defendant's lawyers. Sonny turned towards Rico and frowned.

"Would someone kindly explain to me why the defendant is not present?" The judge looked extremely annoyed.

"Your Honor," Jameson started as a shocked "Oh, my God," could be heard from Adams. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Bodelle will be unable to attend these proceedings.... He was found dead in his cell at the jail just this morning...."

There was an immediate clamor among the observers. Rico was uncertain what he felt and Sonny just looked shocked. Stone banged his gavel a few times to quiet the room.

It took over an hour and a half to sort out just what happened. During that time, Rico noticed that Castillo had appeared at the back of the courtroom and merely nodded when he spotted his two detectives. Finally, the judge dismissed the case and discharged the jury and suddenly they were outside the courthouse and it was still just before ten.

"Do you know any details, Marty?"

As they headed to the parking area, they were joined by a grinning Izzy. "Hey! How are my two favorite Vice Detectives?!" The Cuban was fairly bursting with good cheer and news. Castillo let Izzy tell what was known.

It seemed Izzy had been unable to get much in the way of details of what was the deal happening with Kym Bodelle during the weekend. But at about five that morning, he had gotten a call from one of his contacts that had merely said, "Bodelle is no longer a problem... to anyone." Not knowing what that meant exactly, Izzy had immediately contacted Castillo. The Lieutenant had been on his way back from the jail when Sonny was trying to reach him by phone.

It had been a gruesome 'hit'. Bodelle had been found still in his bunk covered with a blanket. When the guards had pulled back the blanket, one had nearly gotten sick right then. He was tied spread eagle to his bunk and cut multiple times across the chest and stomach. But what had nauseated the guard was that Bodelle's mouth had been stuffed with his own scrotum and penis. It appeared that the dealer had been conscious when this occurred and had then bled to death from the multiple wounds.

"There will of course be an investigation as to how this happened while he was in custody." Castillo watched the reaction of his two senior detectives. Rico looked relieved. Sonny just seemed to be in shock. "But from all reports, Bodelle was not only not liked by the guards, he had also made a number of enemies among the other inmates. From what Izzy pieced together, there were rumors that Bodelle would try for a last minute deal to get a lighter sentence by turning State's Evidence on all he knew of the drug operations in his little corner of Florida."

Though he did not show it, Castillo was immensely relieved. He, too, had felt it supremely unfair that Sonny was being subjected to this whole trial by Bodelle and his lawyers. Of course, they may have lost an opportunity to get a strong line into the cartels and as horrible as the mode of death was, he could not bring himself to feel sorry for the scum that had caused everyone so much pain. Maybe they would all be able to put this behind them and get on with their lives, now. "Seems that someone didn't want him to talk."

"Yeah, Man." Izzy interjected. "What Travellyan got wind of was not a hit on Sonny but on Bodelle himself." The little man grinned. "Can't say I feel a bit sorry for him. I think he got exactly what he deserved!"

Sonny had still not said anything. Rico turned to him, concerned. "You okay, Man?"

"'m fine." Rico studied him for a moment and Sonny locked eyes with him briefly.

"Look," Castillo, too, had noticed Sonny's quiet, "the two of you take the rest of the day off. You can get a fresh start on your cases in the morning."

"That's not necessary." Sonny protested.

"I don't expect to see either of you in the office until bright and early tomorrow." He stared hard at Sonny. "Got that." Though he sounded gruff, both Rico and Sonny knew he cared.

Sonny finally nodded. "Sure." Rico was directing him towards the car. "Thanks, Izz," he called back to the little Cuban.

Rico drove the car slowly down the parking garage ramp. "The boat or the house?" Sonny did not say anything right away, but just as they reached the street, he turned to his partner.

"I'd like to go to the docks."

He was about to ask 'What docks?', when suddenly, in the pit of his stomach, he knew. "You sure?" They waited while traffic moved past. Sonny just nodded and then looked out the side window as Rico turned the car onto the street. He had to consciously relax his grip on the steering wheel.

In the bright light of day, the docks looked very different to Rico than what he recalled. Like closing his eyes and easily recalling the sight of Sonny lost in the midst of tubes, wires and machinery in Recovery, Rico saw this place in his head and in his nightmares far too often, heavy, dark clouds threatening from above, as cold winds had whipped along the docks that evening. The meeting with Bodelle had been going so smoothly until that warning shout....

Rico consciously evened out his breathing and started reciting silently 'Sonny is fine. Sonny is okay.' He could still remember the coldness creeping into his bones as he waited beside his partner for the Medevac to arrive. The blood pooled beneath his partner, as his heart was breaking. He had been terrified that Sonny was going to die right there. Looking back, he realized he had been in shock because once the 'copter arrived everything was a blur until the medic was trying to get him to change out of his wet clothes....

Maybe this trip to the docks would finally lay to rest some of his fears as well as his partner's. He glanced quickly at Sonny, both checking on him and reassuring himself that his partner was okay. There was a lot of activity in the area as several ships were being unloaded, lift trucks and cranes moving cargo here and there. But he pulled the car into the same spot where Sonny had parked the Ferrari all those months ago. Shutting the engine off, they just sat there for a few minutes, neither of them speaking.

Finally, Sonny released his seatbelt and climbed out with Rico mirroring his movements. Sonny took a deep breath and started down the docks. The area where the meeting with Bodelle had taken place was clear at the moment, with no ships or barges moored near it. He could hear his own heart beating as he walked toward it.

Sonny knew all the details of the incident because of the descriptions given by Rico and Stan and a few other reports he had studied. He remembered bits of that cold, windy night with perfect clarity, other parts were blurred and dream-like and large chunks were still simply blank. This was the first time he had been here since the shooting.

His mouth was dry. For some reason, he knew that he had to see where it all started to finally put it behind him. With Bodelle dead, he did not have to worry about any more courtroom appearances in connection with it, but he wanted this done and over with.

He paused at the spot where he had been standing with Rico while they had talked to Kym Bodelle. In spite of the heat of the day, he shivered as he felt the cold winds batter at him. In his mind's eye, he could see the dealer and his bodyguards, hear the conversation and the sudden shout. And then the shots followed by the brief, white-hot stabs of pain in his body....

He stared at the horizon watching the clouds slowly moving in. Finally, Sonny sighed. He was alive. He had survived a waking nightmare and had come out the other side. Bodelle was dead. While he was breathing, standing... living. He did not hate Bodelle. It would have been a waste of his energy and time. And while he could not bring himself to feel sorry that the man was dead, he was not going to waste another moment wondering about the dealer.

Slowly, his awareness expanded and he felt the heat of the sun, he heard the sounds of the forklifts and cranes, people shouting and the squawk of the gulls overhead. Sonny was also aware of the comforting presence of his partner standing near him. Rico had not said a word. But Sonny knew his partner understood why he had needed come out here. He drew strength from his partner - his lover. And he thanked the heavens for the best thing to come out of all of this pain - their love and commitment to one another.

"Thanks." Smiling, he turned to Rico's concerned gaze. "Let's go home, Partner."

**************************************************

Several weeks later:

"God dammit, Rico! Stop motherin' me!" Sonny voice was icy and cut through the quiet of the squad room. It was very late and no one was nearby. He shoved his chair under his desk and headed for the locker room. Rico caught up with him as he grabbing his gym bag and he slammed the locker door shut with a bang. "Sonny, I--"

"Don't," he interrupted his partner. "Just drop it." He was tired and in bad mood. Chasing criminals for a living was hell and some weeks were just worse than others. They had wasted the entire day, staking out a warehouse only to get a call an hour ago, as they were heading back to the office, that the suspects they were waiting for had been picked up by the Drug Enforcement Agency early in the morning, but word had not been passed along.

Rico did not say any more. He merely opened his locker and retrieved his bag and jacket. Sonny headed for the adjoining men's restroom and Rico figured he'd better answer nature's call as well. He sighed as he stepped up the urinal. Then they could head home. Hopefully, Sonny would have cooled down by then.

All he had done was suggest that his partner take something for his back. Never mind that Sonny had not said his back was bothering him. Never mind that Sonny hated to take any sort of medication. Never mind that he hated it when Rico tried to take care of him that way - especially when they were on the job....

Never mind that Rico had heard his partner's breath catch on two separate occasions in the car as they waited. He *knew* Sonny had been in pain. It might not have been a full blown spasm, but he *knew* that his partner had been suffering silently.

He finished up and rinsed his hands. As he dried them on a paper towel, he turned to see his partner washing his hands. Slightly bent over the sink, the view he was presented with kicked his libido into overtime and he threw caution to the wind. Stepping up behind Sonny, he wrapped his arms around his partner as the water shut off. Sonny was tense in his arms, obviously still upset.

Using the mirror in front of them, he watched Sonny's face as he pulled his partner back into a hard embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered directly into Sonny's ear. His partner's eyes closed but he did not relax. "Forgive me?" He purred quietly. He felt Sonny's wet hands on his arms.

"Don't." Sonny voice was tight and quiet. He could still feel the tension in his partner's body. "I'm not in the mood and anyone could walk in...." He saw Sonny staring at him in the mirror. His face unreadable.

"It's late...." Rico moved backwards, still holding Sonny close and his partner followed not quite struggling. "'Sides...." Using the mirror for guidance, he reached behind him and turned the lock. "Now, we've got a little privacy."

"Jesus, Rico." Sonny was frowning. "I thought we agreed to be discreet in public - especially here...." His voice trailed off as Rico delicately licked the ear so near his mouth.

"I know what we agreed to...." Sonny was still stiff in his arms, not participating. "But there's really almost no one around at this time of night...." He nuzzled the side of Sonny's neck. "No one will ever know...." It felt so damned good to have his partner in his arms that it was definitely worth pushing the limits.

"I'll know." Sonny stared hard at him in the mirror. "And I said I wasn't in the mood." But Rico looked down and saw the reflected evidence of a growing bulge at his partner's crotch.

"...hmmm...." He hummed against Sonny's neck and felt a slight tremor run through his partner's body. "Are you sure?" he whispered seductively, his mouth barely a few millimeters from Sonny's ear. "...hmmm?" Watching Sonny intently, he lightly trailed one hand down Sonny's chest to his stomach and then just brushed against the growing bulge.

"I'm...." Sonny's eyes had followed the hand and as his crotch was lightly stroked, they closed tightly. "...uhhh...." A small groan escaped from him. Abruptly, Sonny tried to move away from him. Rico immediately wrapped both arms around him and held on.

"Dammit!" Once again, that icy whisper was back. "I said--" He was cut off when Rico, realizing he would not be able to hold on if Sonny truly started fighting, pushed forward until they were pressed against the row of sinks. "...uhhh...."

Using his full weight, Rico pinned Sonny against the cold ceramic. Still, he held his partner tight in his arms. He felt rather than heard his lover's moan as his groin was pressed tight against the hard surface. He still outweighed Sonny, though his partner could now beat him during their runs.

"God damn you, Rico." There was no force behind the words and he felt his partner sag a bit. "Can't you take 'no' for an answer?" He kept Sonny wrapped in his embrace.

"I would...." He let his voice purr softly into Sonny's ear, adding an extra squeeze to his embrace. "...if I knew that deep inside that was what you really meant...."

As his breath brushed over that tempting ear, he felt Sonny shiver. "You've been back on full duty for.... What?.... 'Bout four months?..." He could feel his partner's chest expanding and contracting as he breathed. "Jesus, I've been good...." Rico rocked his hips, letting the growing bulge at his groin bump Sonny's tight ass. "...ummm.... Very good...." His partner was now looking down at the arms holding him. "You don't know how many times I wanted to just grab you as we were doing reports or sitting in the damned car...." God, it was strange looking in the mirror and seeing himself with Sonny; sexy as hell though.

"I wanted to hold you...." He squeezed Sonny close again. "I wanted to kiss you...." He nuzzled the side of his partner's face and placed a soft kiss at the temple. "I wanted to rip your clothes off...." Rico slipped his hands along the edges of Sonny's suit jacket. His partner was not resisting now, but neither was he helping.

He dropped the jacket to the floor and continued to watch Sonny in the mirror. His partner's eyes were open and dark and watching him intently, his lips slightly parted as he breathed. Rico smiled and his eyes twinkled as he leaned down and kissed the side of Sonny's neck.

Looking up, he tugged Sonny's pale green t-shirt free of his pants and slid his hands under it. His partner closed his eyes and swallowed, his head tilting back. Rico felt his cock twitch at the sight of that beautiful neck ready for the tasting. The heat of Sonny's skin felt hot enough to burn his fingers as they explored under the thin cotton shirt.

Sonny moaned softly and wriggled his hips. The contact with his groin caused Rico to gasp and he quickly pulled the offending piece of clothing off. He watched Sonny's face as he let his hands roam that smooth tanned chest. He fingered the lines of muscle and then circled the darker nubs of flesh.

His partner arched into his hands as he teased and tickled the taut nipples. Rico licked and kissed his way down Sonny's neck and then his bare shoulder as his hands continued their work. Then he slowly worked his way across to the other shoulder. Once he was on the other side, he looked up to see Sonny was still standing there with his head back and eyes closed.

"You are so sexy...." He lightly bit at that smooth shoulder beneath his lips. As his fingers slid downward, he felt Sonny's muscles ripple and shudder in response. When they reached his partner's waist, he felt Sonny stiffen again.

"Dammit, Rico!" Sonny hissed and Rico saw those stormy green eyes open and then Sonny moved as if to stop what was happening. But he was not going to be deterred. With a quick application of pressure to Sonny's groin, he spun his partner around and captured his protesting mouth. Sonny was gasping for breath and Rico pushed his tongue into his partner's mouth as he continued to massage the hard bulge.

Sonny's hands came up to steady himself on Rico's upper arms. He continued to plunder his partner's mouth as he slid his other hand down that smoothly muscled back. Turning his head slightly he caught a delightful glimpse of Sonny and his beautiful tight ass in thw mirror. He felt his own cock pushing against his trousers.

"You're mine." His voice was a low seductive growl. And he tugged at Sonny's lower lip before pulling back just far enough to look into his partner's eyes. "I want you right here...." He smiled at the desire now burning there and then he bit quickly at Sonny's neck. "I want you right now...." One final squeeze and he moved both hands to the waistband of Sonny's trousers. Moments later the pants joined the jacket on the floor.

Rico cupped his lover through the tight cotton of his briefs. He could feel the heat through the fabric and Sonny moaned a little louder. He smiled and quickly relieved Sonny of that bit of cloth as well as his shoes. There. Sonny stood exposed before him, leaning against the sink behind him for support. He had Sonny completely at his mercy - naked in the men's room at OCB.

Growling again, he moved in to ravage the offerings before him. Smothering the moans and whimpers that followed with his mouth, Rico quickly explored his partner's cock and balls. The kisses were hot and forceful, as were his hands which stroked and stretched that long, hard silky shaft and teased the fleshy sac dangling below.

Gathering the juices from the tip of Sonny's cock, Rico first smelled the essence of his partner. Sonny watched his every move. Then he moved his hands back. He pulled Sonny hard against him, feeling his partner's cock

throbbing against his still covered groin. His fingers slipped between those smooth cheeks and he felt Sonny lean forward, hanging on for dear life.

The mirror showed him Sonny's ass ready to be plundered and the straining muscles in his partner's legs. He realized that Sonny was lifting up on his toes trying to give him better access. His partner's head was now pillowed on his shoulder and he felt the whimpers escaping Sonny's throat.

God, he had never felt so much love for anyone before. His fingers slipped lower. He had never wanted to give so much to anyone he had ever known. He found his goal, that bump of dimpled muscle. He had never lusted after anyone in this manner. Circling the target, he prolonged his partner's waiting agony. Sonny was shifting against him, unable to remain still.

As his slick finger slipped in, he turned and covered Sonny's mouth with his, swallowing his cries. They had to be quiet. He could feel the heat surrounding his finger and he added a second. As fun as it was to think about the possibility of discovery, he did not want that added complication in their lives. The heat was building at his groin.

Sonny was shuddering against him. Rico could see the trembling muscles in his back and legs. He pulled his partner tight against him, letting his arm support his lover's body as his fingers remained buried deep. Then slowly, he began to twist and pull out and push them back in. Sonny's sphincter was pushing against his fingers and he could feel the dampness on his trousers where his partner's cock was dribbling.

His own erection was straining the fabric and zipper that held it in check. He loved giving Sonny so much pleasure. He loved it when his partner was lost in the moment. He added a third finger and the groan his partner released traveled through his body as well. He loved this proof of how Sonny was his and his alone. He could feel Sonny's fingers digging into his shoulders as he held on, desperately trying to stay on his feet.

When their mouths parted, they were both gasping for breath. "I love you so much...." He whispered and stared into the eyes that held a beautiful soul.

Sonny licked his lips and barely managed to roughly whisper, "Show me...." Rico abruptly pulled his fingers out and his partner nearly collapsed against him again. Then with a swift movement he lifted Sonny's ass onto the edge of the sink. "...gaahhh...." He saw the shock in his partner's eyes at the contact with the cold porcelain.

When his hot ass and balls contacted the cold porcelain, Sonny's breath was taken away. His head cleared a bit more. Oh, my God. They were are OCB. He was naked and ready to be taken completely in any manner his partner desired. There was a risk of discovery, even if it was remote. There was an empty ache deep inside that could only be filled when Rico's cock was buried as far into his ass as humanly possible. They were doing this at the station - the most taboo of all places. His own erection was hard and wet and bobbing heavily between his legs. They had discussed this. They had agreed.

He swallowed hard trying to catch his breath as he watched as Rico quickly loosened his belt and pushed his pants and briefs down. It was so damned hard to breathe and he was sweating and aching for more. The sight of his lover's cock so hard, so wet already, captured his full attention and made his mouth water. Rico unbuttoned his shirt and started to shrug it off, but Sonny reached a shaky hand and grabbed the shirt. "...llleave it.... Do it. Do it now...." he demanded and pulled Rico to him.

When Rico's cock bumped against his he moaned and wrapped his legs and arms around his partner. He wanted as much contact as possible between them. He needed this. Rocking his hips, their groins rubbed together hard. Even if it was wrong, he desperately wanted this.

His partner's tongue invaded his mouth and he willingly surrendered to it. He tried to control the sounds escaping from his throat. He slid his hand under the linen shirt that covered Rico's back and shoulders. Someone might hear them. The fur of Rico's chest teased his nipples which were already hard. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, loud, uneven. Rico's hands were sliding down his back and stroking his cheeks.

He moaned softly when Rico broke their kiss. Their cocks were sliding against each other, trapped between their bodies. "Don't move." And abruptly Rico leaned down. He was bereft of the warmth of his lover's body against his own. His hands held on tightly to the sides of the sink; he was suddenly afraid he'd just bonelessly slide off at any moment.

He blinked, and Rico was standing before him again unrolling a condom over his beautiful cock. Sonny licked his lips.

He did not understand how it happened but he knew it was true that he belonged to his partner - heart, mind and body. Somehow that just made the love between them that much more intense.

And then Rico was guiding him off the edge of the sink and he followed his partner's hands. His legs were shaky but he was stable enough as he clung onto the sink in front of him. A tiny part of him was shocked that he could be so willing to be this vulnerable for anyone. The floor was cold under his feet. But then Rico moved close and his cock slid between his cheeks and all else flew from Sonny's head.

Strong arms wrapped around him and made him feel safe. Rico was whispering his love and he could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. Hands were playing at his nipples and chest and stomach and he looked into the mirror to see himself naked and flushed and ready for more. One arm stayed around him, and he felt Rico's other hand positioning his cock. There was a pause and Rico reached around him for a moment. Sonny looked up to see that Rico had gathered some of the natural lubricant leaking from his cock.

He bit his lip trying to hold in the groan as he felt the slick wetness sliding around at his anus, fingers slipping in, working the natural lubricant in and around. Then there was pressure and he tried to push back onto that latex covered rod. His heart was hammering so loudly - surely someone in the next building could have heard it.

The mirror showed him Rico's face so filled with desire and love as he gently pressed forward. A yelp escaped him as he was finally breached. He closed his eyes. Rico always gave him time to adjust unless he forced the issue. He drew in a shuddery breath and blew it out softly. God, it always hurt at first. His partner was always so careful about it, but he was large and it just took a few moments for his body to relax and accommodate the invader.

He looked up, finally ready, only to see Rico with his head tilted strangely. "...Wha-" His partner cut him off with a shake of his head. Then he heard it. Someone was in the other room. He heard footsteps and a locker open. He held his breath, all the while completely conscious of his nakedness; his hard dribbling erection and his partner's cock partially buried in his ass. Had the person heard anything? The door was locked, but what would they think if they tried to open it? Would they suspect something out of the ordinary was happening?

An eternity passed. At first Rico did not move, but then he felt his partner begin to push forward, very slowly, the friction driving him mad and he bit his lip again to remain quiet. He couldn't stop his ragged breathing though. Finally, Rico was inside him to the root. He could feel his partner's balls pressed against his asscheeks, the wiry pubic hair tickling him. His body ached at first but slowly he felt that pleasurable sensation building within. His cock throbbed in time to his rapid heartbeat.

He jumped as the locker was slammed shut and footsteps moved away, his penis brushing against the cool porcelain; feeling that cock lodged deep within him. They heard the outer door close. He drew in a harsh breath and looked up to see Rico staring at him. Strangely enough their desire was not dampened by the close call. The adrenaline pumping in him made him want to have the wildest, hottest, loudest sex he'd ever had in his life. The knowledge that they could not do that here merely heightened his senses, heightened his lust.

Rico smiled predatorily and pulled back quickly and slammed forward. Sonny braced himself as his partner set up a relentless rhythm. Their bodies slapped together, sweat gathered on their brows and backs and chests. He was barely remaining on his feet as tremors of pure pleasure raced through his body. He was aware of every sensation, every movement, every sound.

The floor was cool and slightly slippery under his toes. The sink was warm under his hands but fast becoming slick with the sweat pouring from him. The air seemed to caress every square millimeter of his body. He was aware of Rico's hand on his hip and the other which was traveling up and down the front of his body - first tickling and teasing his nipples and then stroking his cock. But the heated frisson of their union was where most of his attention was drawn. Their bodies slapped and slammed and collided.

Rico whispered again about love as his mouth left trails of wet fire down his neck and back. Their fast hard breathing was punctuated with muffled grunts and groans. Then his partner thrust deep and held position as he now pulled Sonny's shoulders up and turned his head into a hard demanding kiss. It felt as if his mouth was being raped, but it was a willing rape.

Then he convulsed as the cock within him twitched and Rico's fingers rubbed almost brutally hard on that spot behind his balls. He would have screamed except his mouth was covered and he could not possibly get enough air in his lungs. The cock jumping deep in his bowels battered at his prostate and he knew he was spraying his cream. He could not even open his eyes. Too many sensations overwhelmed his senses and robbed his muscles of coordination.

He would have fallen if it were not for the arm still supporting him. As it was his ears filled with white noise and he thought he saw stars....

 

Rico felt Sonny relax and then realized that not only had his partner relaxed, he had gone completely limp. Damn. The first time Sonny had passed out on him after they had made love, he had been scared to death. It still worried him.

Very carefully, he extracted himself and then half carried Sonny to the bench near the door. Laying his partner gently down, he quickly grabbed a towel from his bag and dampened it at the sink. He wiped himself off and stepped back into his trousers and zipped up. Taking a second damp towel, he quickly and carefully wiped Sonny's face and chest and then cleaned his groin and ass.

He was just about to try and dress his unconscious partner, when Sonny blinked at him several times. "Welcome back, Partner." He pitched his voice low and placed a warning finger on his lover's lips. Sonny nodded and Rico helped him dress quickly.

 

"...nononononononononono...."

Rico snapped awake. Sonny was breathing harshly and he heard murmurs escaping from him. He was spooned behind his partner and pulled him back into a gentle embrace trying to quiet him. "...shhhhhh.... shhhhhh...."

"...no not again.... not again...." But finally, Sonny settled and Rico sighed in relief. The nightmares had gotten less frequent over these last months. His partner definitely slept better when they were together. Somehow just being close together made Sonny's subconscious feel more safe and secure.

Moonlight was streaming through the windows and brightly illuminated the room. There were few outward signs that he and Sonny were basically co-habitating. Their clothes were sharing closet space both here and on the St. Vitus, an extra toothbrush and shaving gear in the respective bathrooms.

Strange. He had never thought he was ready to settle with any one person before; playing the field was more his style. Ironically, many people assumed it was Sonny that got the most dates. With his sun bleached hair and tanned good looks, his partner should have been the babe magnet. But although many women were interested, he seemed oblivious to most of their attentions.

Rico placed a light kiss on the nape of Sonny neck and smiled a little sadly. It had seemed that whenever Sonny got involved with someone, he got hurt. And not just a little ruffling of feelings either. His partner never did things half way and when he got involved with a woman he invested a piece of his soul into that relationship.

When things did not work out, a little of Sonny was torn away. Over the years, he had learned to read the pain that his partner usually hid from the world. It had hurt to see his partner suffering silently. The worst had been when Caitlin had been murdered and then the dark months of Sonny Burnett that followed shortly afterward.

He squeezed Sonny lightly, reveling in their closeness. With fervent prayers, he hoped that all that was past for his partner. He hoped that this relationship would nurture and protect the beautiful soul that he saw in Sonny's sea green eyes. Rico let himself drift.

 

"...Oh, God! No!.... Noooooooooooooohhhhhhh!!!!" Sonny sat up abruptly. Rico sat up beside him, his heart pounding wildly.

"Sonny?" He placed a hand on his partner's shoulder only to have Sonny to recoil and move to the bathroom. Flicking the light switch, he saw Sonny leaning down splashing water on his face. His partner finally blinked and looked at him in the mirror. Rico handed him a towel. "You okay?"

When Sonny pulled the towel from his face, Rico found the expression unreadable and it disturbed him. "I'm fine.... It was just a nightmare." Sonny turned and hung the towel up and walked back to the bedroom.

They settled in bed and Rico spooned himself behind his partner. It took a long while for them to fall asleep again.

 

Rico woke to find it was still dark and he was alone in the bed. Sonny's pillow was cool to the touch and he rubbed his eyes as he checked the time. He padded quietly down the stairs shaking his head. It was nearly four a.m. after long day. They should be asleep.

The air was pleasantly cool as he stepped out onto the patio. Sonny was seated on the steps facing the ocean. Rico settled behind him and wrapped his arms around his partner. He placed a light kiss on the nape of Sonny's neck and whispered, "You okay, Partner?"

"Yeah.... No...." Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know...."

"Another nightmare?" His partner shook his head, but didn't seem inclined to elaborate. "What's bothering you?"

There was a long silence and Rico waited patiently. Sonny was always reluctant to drag out his deepest thoughts and problems, always feeling that he should be able to handle it all on his own. His partner would tell him in his own time.

"...We can't ever do that again...."

It was so soft that at first Rico thought he had misheard. "Do what?"

"What we did at OCB tonight." Sonny sighed. "It's too dangerous. It... it terrifies me...."

Frowning in confusion, Rico tried to reassure. "It was late. No one but us knows what happened." He gave Sonny a light squeeze. "'Sides, it was hardly planned." A vague feeling of uneasiness was settling over Rico. Something was very wrong.

Sonny shook his head. "That's not it.... Well, not all of it anyway." Again there was a long silence. Rico was confused; the Sonny Crockett he knew lived for that adrenaline rush. He loved to live on the edge.

"Then what? What's bothering you, Love?" He felt Sonny draw in a deep shuddering breath.

"...I can't do this.... I thought I could.... I can't do this...." Rico shifted to the side, to look at Sonny's face. His partner's head was bowed and his eyes closed. A cold shaft of fear was taking root within him.

"I don't-" But Sonny shook his head cutting him off.

"...I don't think *I* understand...." Again, Sonny took a deep breath and now Rico felt hands covering his. Then his partner shifted in his arms and turned to look at him. His eyes were unnaturally dark in the moonlight.

"I love you." Three simple words, but they comforted Rico. "You love me." Rico nodded as Sonny continued. "I thought.... I thought I could handle this. But I'm not so sure anymore...." He turned his face back towards the ocean.

Rico's thoughts and emotions were roiling inside of him. Some instinct told him he was dangerously close to losing his partner, his friend - his lover. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"I've gained so much from our relationship... from your love.... But I feel like I've lost a part of me somewhere in all of this." Sonny whispered, his voice quiet and tight. "I can't be good officer or a good partner, if I can't say 'No' and really mean it.... I've lost my edge...." This was scaring Rico. "...I'm not *me* anymore...."

"Sonny...." It was difficult to think clearly, but he had to say something.

"I'm sorry." Sonny interrupted and pulled one of Rico's hands to his lips. "I'm hurting you and I don't want to." Rico felt the lightest of touches to his fingers.

"No." Rico leaned close. "I'm sorry. I should never have pushed things at the station. It was stupid." When Sonny turned and seemed about to interrupt, he placed a finger to his partner's lips. "Let me finish." Sonny nodded, watching him closely.

"Sometimes when I'm with you I feel like I'm about sixteen years old and in love for the very first time. I want to let the whole world know about us." Then he sighed. "Unfortunately, at times I also seem to have about as much control as a teenager. You're so goddamned gorgeous and sexy, my hormones take over." God, he could be so stupid sometimes, opening freshly healed wounds was dangerous. He took his partner's hand in his and held it tight.

"I know I shouldn't have started anything at the station. It was stupid and dangerous...." Sonny was looking down at their clasped hands. "I also know that you're not quite as comfortable with this as I am.... I've had a little longer to get used to the idea. And I unfortunately know exactly what buttons to push to get you to do what I want. I'm sorry...." There was still something hurt in Sonny's eyes. "But most of all I should have respected you enough to stop when you said 'no'. It was wrong for me to keep pushing. I'm sorry." He pulled Sonny's hand to his lips and kissed the fingers, his partner's eyes followed. "Forgive me?" He placed a second soft kiss on Sonny's hand. "I'll try think a little clearer in the future. I promise. I *will* definitely respect your wishes."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny was staring at him. "I love you.... How could I *not* forgive you?" But he shook his head slightly. "*I* just feel so...." He looked directly into Rico's eyes; even in the moonlight, Rico could read the turmoil there. "I don't understand why it bothers me so badly...."

"I know why - and it's my fault. *I* should have known better. No means no." He realized that he had come very close to losing Sonny. "You've still got that edge, Partner." Rico spoke quietly. "Everyone still turns to you at work. It just happens." Sonny was listening closely.

"But outside of work - at home - when it's just us - it's different." It seemed so clear now. "You need the safety to let go of all that." Rico paused. "And I think I need the chance to be in control...." Rico shook his head. "Doing what we did at the station disrupted that balance.... I am sorry."

Sonny was quiet for a long time. Finally, he sighed. "It's not all your fault." He smiled a little tiredly at Rico. "From now on, *we* are going to have to learn to control ourselves better. I love you too much to lose you as my lover or my partner."

Rico leaned close, his heart finally beating easily, and they kissed. A gentle, healing kiss that soothed their souls and their hearts. Finally, when they parted, he shifted and stood. "Let's go to bed."

**************************************************

Saturday, a few months later:

"Sonofabitch!" Sonny winced as the exclamation sliced through his aching head. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to find Rico staring angrily at his cellphone. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark grey afternoon sky; he closed his eyes and winced once again as thunder crashed overhead. "God damn Izzy and his hot leads." He heard his partner mutter disgustedly. He sighed softly. He was not any more pleased about their situation than Rico but right now his head felt like it was going to explode.

They had been investigating a reported location of a drug lab deep in glades. After requisitioning a four-wheel drive vehicle from the department's motor pool they had traveled most of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon following the vague directions provided by Izzy. They probably would not have bothered except that the lead was the most recent one they had on a dealer they had been tracking for three months with little success. Just about to give up they found the site, unfortunately it appeared the operation had been burned out very recently. It was impossible to tell if it had been an accident or if a rival group had attacked the site.

Totally drained and disgusted they had headed back to their landrover only to realize a nasty storm was blowing in. At the same time, Sonny's head had suddenly begun to pound in time to his heartbeat, his sinuses apparently deciding to act as natural barometer.

Rico had driven as fast a possible on the uneven terrain. But the storm had hit before they had gone more than a few miles back towards civilization. Typical tropical depression; it had come down in buckets and he had been forced to drive slowly trying to squint past the overwhelmed wiperblades. Sonny had been silent letting his partner drive; he had finally leaned back with his eyes closed, praying that his head would not explode.

He felt the landrover stop abruptly. "Damn." Cracking an eyelid, he saw that the road had washed out in front of them. It looked too deep to try and wade the vehicle through so Rico had carefully backed up hoping to find a wider area to turn them around. There were thick marshes on both sides. Then Sonny heard the brakes squeak and they stopped again. "Shit." The road was washed out behind them now as well. It did not appear that the water was rising around them - just that the road had washed out. For the moment, although unable to drive out, they were safe.

Rico grabbed his cellphone and tried to call into OCB. No such luck. He could not establish a connection, not even with the closest ranger station. Sonny pulled his phone out and got the same results. Either the storm was interfering or they were in a natural 'dead spot' for the cellphones. The radio unit under the dash was of no help either, the storm's lightning definitely interfering with reception and transmission. The AM/FM radio was not of much use either.

"There is an Emergency Kit in the back." Sonny started to suggest. Rico immediately slid his seat back and climbed into the back. For once, they had changed from their usual semi-casual chic to practical jeans, shirts and hiking boots and brought along jackets. Rico had even tossed in a few extra bottles of springwater and some bottled iced tea as well as their lunch which had been sandwiches. He moved his backpack to the side.

He fished around and came up with the Emergency Kit - a fairly large one at that. There was a handheld battery-powered two way radio locked to Sheriff's frequency but it still could not get through the interference. The usual first aid items were present: bandages, iodine, aspirin, antihistamine tablets and creme, tape and the like along with water purifying tablets, emergency rations/hi-energy bars, a flashlight, a tiny battery operated lantern and a few ultra-thin emergency blankets.

"Well, we won't starve." Rico sounded resigned. "I think there are even a few sandwiches and some chips still left from lunch." He nodded towards the insulated bag with the food and drink. "There's plenty to drink and if worse comes to worse - we could always collect rain water. We've still got the reserve gas tank full and if it gets cold we can run the engine for brief periods." He handed his partner a packet and a bottle of water. "Take these. There's a decongestant mixed with the antihistamine; it should help your headache."

Sonny swallowed the tablets but refused the offer of a sandwich. He leaned his seat further back. They were going to be stuck here until the storm cleared. Maybe if he napped his headache would disappear. Meanwhile, he heard Rico try his cellphone again.

"You okay, Partner?" He heard the concern in Rico's voice. Forcing a weak smile, he opened his eyes to see his partner watching him closely.

"Other than my head pounding like a kettle drum, I'm fine." He swallowed hard; his stomach was turning sour from the meds. "Don't worry. Hey, if I've got to be stranded on a Saturday night in the middle of a storm at least it's with you." He smiled again and let his eyes close. He was starting to feel very drowsy. The medicine was taking effect.

The St. Vitus was rocking with the waves and he heard the rain hitting the deck above. Must be a hell of storm. Well, at least, he was dry and warm below deck. He pulled the covers up higher and the blankets felt strange....

At first he could not see anything. He blinked a few times almost unsure that he had really opened his eyes. Finally, he saw distant flashes of light and realized it was lightning and he could hear the rain on the roof and thunder rumbling. He was in a landrover, stuck in the middle of nowhere with his partner. Sonny turned and realized that Rico was not in his seat or in the back.

Frowning, he sat up, adjusting the seat, and looked around. The blanket fell from his shoulders as he moved. Mylar, the ultra modern, space saving material, really seemed like nothing more than heavy metallic colored plastic, but it did help to retain body heat. A small bobbing dot of light was moving closer to the driver's side of the vehicle. His very damp partner opened the door. The rain was reduced to a drizzle at the moment.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" He held onto the flashlight while Rico shrugged out of his wet coat. "Well, the water's not rising. So we're secure at the moment."

"Not long." Rico retrieved the mini-lantern, switched it on and hung it from the rearview mirror. Sonny set the flashlight on the dash.

"How's your headache?" He watched as Rico retrieved an insulated bag.

"Much better." Sonny cautiously touched his face. "Just a little pressure now."

"Good. How 'bout some supper then?" They each ate a sandwich and finished off the rest of the chips. Rico being Rico had packed extra sandwiches and there were still two more for later.

Taking a long swig of the cool water, Sonny joked, "What no Asti or beer in there, Partner?"

"Well, I wasn't really planning on spending this much time out in the sticks." Rico grinned. "But I'll settle for just being here with you for the moment." He drank from his bottle.

"Could be worse." Sonny laughed. "We could be wandering around, lost - trying to figure out on which side of the tree the moss grows!" Rico nearly snorted his drink at that remark. Laughing, Sonny closed his bottle and set it aside. "Anyway - I think I need to see a man about a horse...."

When he returned to the landrover, he found that Rico had been busy while he was out in the rain. The back seat had been laid out flat and the blankets spread out. "I figured we might as well get comfortable. Even if it clears right now, and we manage to contact someone, no one'll get here before morning anyway."

Sonny just smiled and shrugged out of his coat. He kicked his boots off and climbed into the back. Truth was he was chilled from the damp and still feeling the after-effects of the antihistamines. He unstrapped his shoulder and ankle holsters and set both guns off to the side. Rico moved in behind him and they used his backpack as a pillow.

They stayed that way for a long time. Although he was tired, Sonny could not seem to fall asleep. He sighed and shifted minutely. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"...Yeah. I guess." Sonny turned his head and looked back at his partner. "Don't know why." He yawned. "I'm tired, but...."

Rico smiled. "Why don't I read aloud for a while? If you don't mind the latest Colin Dexter novel?" Sonny nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." He still enjoyed just listening to Rico read and it really didn't matter what the material was. Listening to Rico's voice still cradled him in love and warmth. It was something he would always treasure. Settling back, he let himself drift to the rich tones of Rico's voice and the steady patter of rain overhead.

His partner slipped quietly into sleep and Rico closed his book and stuffed it into his backpack. He pulled out the last bottle of sweetened iced tea and took a swig. His mouth was dry from reading aloud. Sonny shifted back against him, so Rico just put the cap on the bottle and set it to the side. He placed a soft kiss on Sonny's temple and switched off the lantern. As he listened to the rain and his partner's even breathing, his last coherent thought was that things hadn't turned out too badly....

*B*O*O*M*!!!

The crash of thunder brought them both awake instantly, adrenaline pumping. Rico sat up and Sonny leaned up on his elbow. The storm was raging outside. The rain was drumming loudly on the landrover's roof. Repeated strobes of lightning briefly lit up the sky, followed almost instantly by reverberating booms of thunder.

"Jesus. I really don't remember them saying we were due for any bad storm systems." Sonny turned towards his partner. "Do you?" As Rico shook his head he glanced at his Rolex. "I figured this would have been moving off by now."

"Well, not much we can do about it at the moment. Hell, I couldn't even get an AM or FM station to tune in earlier; mostly just whistling and crackling static," Rico commented. He sighed and settled back against his backpack.

Sonny sat up and looked out the side windows, catching glimpses of the marshes on either side in the lightning flashes. "Looks like the road is still safe for a while yet." He yawned and then lay back.

Rico smiled and rolled so that he was sprawled over Sonny. "So is it so bad to be stuck out here with me?" His partner just grinned up at him and pulled his neck down at his shirt collar.

When they finally came up for air, Sonny licked his lips. "Well... I could think of a *few* worse places to be stuck." Rico quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?..." He poked a finger to Sonny's side. When his partner tried to move away, he wriggled his fingers on the opposite side.

"Hey!... uhhh!...." Rico laughed as Sonny squirmed under him, trying to escape the tickling. But after only a moment or two, he relented. Instead he leaned down and captured Sonny's mouth with his. A warm, leisurely kiss that went on forever, it seemed.

Suddenly, Sonny grunted in disgust and sat up pushing Rico off of him. "What the hell?" Rico saw him pulling at the side of his shirt and grimacing. "What? What's wrong?"

"Either the damned landrover is leaking or something spilled...." Rico flicked the switch on the tiny lantern and saw that the side of Sonny's pale blue shirt was wet. Then he spied the problem.

"Damn." He reached around and picked up his bottle of tea and saw that it was now empty. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I thought the cap was on...."

Sonny gave a long suffering sigh as he looked disgustedly down at his shirt. "I don't suppose you have an extra shirt stashed in that bottomless backpack of yours?" He pulled the offending garment off. He started to turn and grimaced again. "Jesus, even my jeans are soaked. And to make it worse - the damned tea is sticky."

Rico did not know what to say. It had not been bad, so far, stuck here like this, but his partner was going to be miserable if he was forced to wear wet, sticky clothing until the morning. Well, at least the lightning was moving away. Sonny suddenly reached down and pulled his socks off and Rico gaped as he opened the sidedoor.

"Sonny?" He moved to the door as his partner stepped out into the downpour.

"Might as well take advantage of Nature's shower facilities," Sonny shouted over the rain. "You stay in there. I'll hand you my shirt and jeans."

Rico pulled the door nearly closed and watched as Sonny rinsed his jeans and shirt in the rain. Then he opened it to receive the soaked clothing. He wrung as much water out as possible and draped them over the front seat and dash. He had just rolled up the still sticky plastic and was opening one of the last two blankets as Sonny climbed back in, dripping wet and naked. He draped his briefs over the stick shift and smirked at Rico. "Don't say it."

Unfortunately, the mylar blankets were not absorbent. "Here." Rico pulled his own polo shirt off and offered it to Sonny to dry off with. "Thanks." His partner mumbled as he blotted the water off his hair and face. But Rico saw that he was already shivering. The temperature was not too bad, but the rain water was sure to be cooler.

He grabbed their jackets. "Wrap these around you and then we'll share body heat under the blankets. That'll warm you up." Rico moved into the front, cracked open the window on the driver's door and started the engine. Then he kicked in the heater. If Sonny's clothes were ever going to dry they would need help. There was plenty of air movement around them so there was little chance of carbon monoxide poisoning, but as soon as it was warmed up inside and the air was significantly drier Rico turned the engine off. In the morning, if his partner's clothes were still not dry they would do this again.

 

A few moments later he climbed into the back and Sonny opened the jacket that was around his shoulders and snuggled close to Rico. He could feel his partner still shivering and Rico pulled the blankets tighter around them. Slowly, Sonny's shivers subsided and he felt his partner relax, starting to doze. Rico glanced at his watch as he reached out of the cocoon of blankets and turned off the lantern. He shook his head it was nearly one-thirty. This was turning out to be one hell of a night out....

**************************************************

Sunday morning:

It was not quite as dark when he awoke next. Rico checked his watch again and saw that it was nearly five, just about dawn. Rain was still falling and there were still some distant rumbles of thunder. Sonny stirred and he saw his partner blinking at him. "...hmmmm...." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Rico smiled. There was so much of a little boy in his partner sometimes.

"Morning, Sunshine." Sonny grinned at the nickname. "I think you're gonna be the only sunshine we see for a while yet."

"'Sokay." Sonny pulled him close. The kiss was warm and gentle and sweet. Rico delighted in the feel of his partner's body against his. He stroked Sonny's sides. When their mouths parted, Sonny smiled and shook his head. "Don't tell me this was the whole idea - get me stranded with you in the middle of nowhere and then get me naked and at your mercy?... hmmm....." He trailed off as Rico pulled him close and started to explore his body slowly.

"I'd love to take credit for that idea - but...." Rico kissed him, thoroughly exploring his willing mouth as his hands continued to roam over Sonny's back and moved lower. "...hmmmm.... So you're at my mercy, huh?" He smiled.

Sonny licked his swollen lips. "I was just going to say that you didn't have to go through so much trouble." He grinned. "I'm always at your mercy." Then he moaned and closed his eyes as he arched into Rico's body. "...aaaahhhh...." Warm hands were kneading his ass and exploring its crevasse. He wrapped his arms around his partner, encouraging him.

Then Rico rolled and he was trapped beneath his partner's body. His cock was already stiffening and the brush of the denim of his partner's jeans against it was almost unbearable. He moaned as his mouth was being plundered. He sucked on that invading tongue and hands slid beneath him, parting his cheeks.

As he spread his legs farther apart, Rico shifted and he felt his ass being lifted and felt Rico's knees under him. His aching cock was brushing against the jeans and then the warm, furry stomach of his partner. "...ggaaaaaaahhh...." He whimpered into their kiss, as those talented hands teased his cock and testicles and then moved behind to that sensitive bundle of nerves.

His arms dropped to the blanket beneath him as other sensations overwhelmed him. The sweetness of their shared kiss. The dance of their tongues. Their mingled breaths as each breathed more raggedly with every passing moment. The hard surface beneath him. The plastic blanket he was lying on.

His cock being handled and stroked and stretched. The juices dripping from it. "...Ricoooooooh...." He gasped as their mouths parted. And then he could not even form complete thoughts as Rico proceeded to lick and tease his nipples as those hands now rubbed and pressed that bundle of nerves behind his balls and then teased his anus. "...AAAhhgaaaahhhhh!...."

Rico smiled to himself as Sonny gave himself over to the sensations of the moment. As the rain poured around them, he continued his own deluge of kisses. He left dozens of tiny kisses and nips across Sonny's chest as he moved to the other nipple. It was already hard as he licked and teased it with his tongue. Then he suckled at it. The sounds escaping his partner were music to his ears.

Around them, the storm raged on, strobes of lightning and ringing thunder. Sonny was oblivious and Rico hardly noticed as ragged breathing, moans and the pounding of his heart filled his ears. He continued to suckle as his hands teased the back entrance to his lover's body. Sonny was writhing continuously; his ass thrusting back to the fingers that were tormenting him.

He moved to the other hardened bud and suckled there as well. He could hear a storm moving overhead as thunder crashed. Sonny's hands were clenched tightly in the blanket and the knuckles whitened as he quickly gathered more natural lubricant and then started to push a fingertip into that tight muscle. Sonny's head was tilted back and Rico could see him breathing through his open mouth.

"...Ahhhhhgg...." He smiled wickedly as one hand teased that lovely hard silken shaft and the other started a slow finger fuck. The heat of Sonny's body, the clenched muscles around his fingers was enthralling and intensely erotic. He felt his own cock responding, pushing against its confinement.

Just as he felt Sonny's erection engorge further getting ready to explode, he stopped his ministrations. "NNNNooooooohhhh!!!...." Sonny was struggling to focus on him. "...Ricoooooohhhh...." His partner moaned and tried to pull him back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Love." He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. He nearly sighed with relief as he pushed his jeans down just enough to free his straining cock. There was a brief struggle with the foil packet he had retrieved from his backpack and suddenly Sonny's hands were there helping. He moaned as his lover with unrolled the prelubricated condom over his engorged erection torturous slowness. It was so tight that he was almost afraid he would lose control before even getting close to his goal. But pulling in a hard breath, he swallowed hard as Sonny caressed his length through the latex and then rolled his balls between his fingers. "...aaaaaahhhhh...."

He had to be in his lover's tight, hot body - now. Slathering more of Sonny's abundant juices on the condom, he lifted Sonny's legs higher and positioned his cock. He steadied Sonny's hips as he applied a steady pressure. Sonny yelped as he was breached. Rico grabbed his ankles and pushed them farther apart. The look of painful ecstasy on his partner's face was beautiful to behold and the heat of his body, as Rico pushed forward into him, was all consuming.

And then his steely erection was totally sheathed. He could feel Sonny's body rippling around his cock, the invader. It was an erotic sensation that traveled through his whole being. Then, in rhythm with the thunder reverberating around them, they started their dance of love, their bodies slapping together, the friction driving them to wilder and wilder action. His head brushed the ceiling a couple of times; he barely noticed. Their grunts, yells and shouts blended with nature's fury outside.

They danced for an eternity, a never ending movement of sweating, heated, colliding bodies. Then Rico released one ankle and pinched the tip of Sonny's cock hard. His partner screamed as his orgasm ripped through and his body convulsed around Rico's cock. He felt the slippery cream of Sonny's seed splashing his chest and stomach. Then he followed Sonny to that summit and his roar of victory and triumph echoed in their ears. His cock erupted deep in the heat of Sonny's body filling the condom to its limits.

When his head cleared, Rico found himself resting on Sonny's chest still lodged deeply inside his lover. Sonny was stroking his head. He could hear his partner's heartbeat returning to normal. He moved and felt his cock slide out. Sonny sighed and he looked up to see the tiny sadness that his partner tried to hide. He, too, missed it when they were not joined this way. It was as close to a physical oneness as they could ever achieve.

Moving even with Sonny he pulled the condom off and felt the sweaty, slick mess between their bodies from his partner's orgasm. "...hmmm...." He smiled tenderly and kissed Sonny softly. "Thank you." Sonny looked at him in obvious confusion, so he continued. "Only with you have I found a heaven on Earth." He placed a kiss on the tip of his lover's nose. "Only with you have glimpsed the heavens above as we make love."

They kissed again. When they parted, Sonny groaned. "God, we do make a mess, don't we?" Rico smiled and then sat up.

"Let's rinse off and we'll dress. Hopefully, your clothes should be fairly dry. Otherwise you'll have to just stay naked until we get out of here." He grinned and pushed his jeans the rest of the way off. His socks followed and he opened the door.

They stood close together letting the rain wash them clean. The water was cold, however, and it did not take long to chase them back into the landrover. Rico used his shirt to dry off and Sonny used his own which was now barely damp. They dressed quickly and Rico pulled his jacket on instead of his wet shirt. Sonny grimaced as he pulled on his still damp jeans and then zipped up his jacket.

Once they were dressed Rico pulled the blankets around them. He felt slightly cold; he wanted to be certain that Sonny did not get chilled. He thought briefly about running the engine and heater again, but it would mean that he would have to let go of Sonny. For now their shared bodyheat seemed enough. Once it was fully light out, the storm seemed to be moving off. The sky was still grey but brightening gradually. Rico pulled out his cellphone but still could not make connection. But when he tried the radio unit under the dash, he finally got a clear signal. After a few moments of euphoria, it became apparent they were not going anywhere for at least a few hours. Most of the roads in the area had washed out due to the severe tropical depression that had blown through. And since they were not in any immediate danger, an airboat would be out to retrieve them in the afternoon.

They ate the last of the sandwiches, split one of the energy bars and relaxed.

In fact they did not reach the sheriff's substation until nearly dark. They checked in at OCB and Castillo told them to go directly home. He did not want to see them at work until Tuesday.

**************************************************

Friday, August 23:

Sonny pulled the Ferrari into the driveway and turned off the ignition. He sighed. It had been a long, long week and he was weary. 'Not getting any younger either.' He saw Rico's Caddy was already there and he smiled.

Rico had had errands to run and said he wanted to pick up dinner for them so he had left the office about an hour or so before Sonny. Sonny had merely nodded. Castillo had come to him with some new items to check into on the net and he had been distracted most of the afternoon doing searches and cross references.

It had been a frustrating, difficult week in many ways. Their current case was stalled as they waited for more information on the next shipment of drugs due in from Central America. The internet connection he was currently investigating for Castillo was seemingly filled with dead ends and false leads.

On Tuesday, he had gone in for his check up with Bri. It was the one year anniversary of the night he had been shot. After poking and prodding and drawing blood for testing, Bri had remarked that Sonny was almost completely recovered. In fact, he had once said once again that Sonny's recovery was damned near miraculous considering the extent of his injuries and the earliest prognosis. Other than the scarring and a tendency toward mild back spasms, Sonny's health would certainly appear normal on casual observation. He was still healing deep inside - where they had done the major surgeries - but that was normal and should continue up to another six months or so.

That evening, as he closed down his net connection and once again saw the date, his breath had suddenly caught in his throat. For some reason, deeper than Sonny had imagined, this 'anniversary' had disturbed him. One year ago on that evening.... Just the day before.... A lifetime ago.... He and Rico had been sitting in the Ferrari making plans for dinner after busting Kym

Bodelle....

Rico had left only minutes earlier, needing to pick up some dry cleaning before heading home. Sonny had swallowed hard. Suddenly, he missed Rico very badly. He needed to be with his partner. He had hurried home.

Stepping into the kitchen, he had found Rico putting together supper. When his partner looked up and saw his expression, he had simply opened his arms. Sonny had fallen into them. Supper had been forgotten as they held one another. No words were spoken but Rico had known what was troubling his lover. He also knew that there was nothing to say or do except simply be there for Sonny.

Now, it was finally Friday. He was looking forward to a weekend alone with Rico. He wanted to bathe his soul in the love they shared.

His partner was nowhere to be seen when Sonny walked into Rico's house through the kitchen door, but he could hear music playing softly. It briefly crossed his mind that it might make more sense for them to finally get a place together to call their own. The boat did not belong to him; he used it through the graces of the department. And while Rico's rental house was nice, it was small. Well, he was not going to worry about that this weekend. For the time being, they had adapted well to a lifestyle where they spent time at either location depending on necessity or convenience.

He looked towards the patio and saw that the table had been set and there were candles in hurricane chimneys waiting to be lit. But still no Rico. Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see his partner, walking down. His heart did a quick double beat and started beating faster.

How could he miss Rico so much when he had seen him less than two hours ago at the office? Jesus, it seemed difficult to believe that only a year ago, he had been living alone, barely hoping that there might be more for him in a deeper relationship with his partner.

Rico came right to him, and enveloped him in an embrace while capturing his mouth. Sonny moaned into the kiss. God, he had needed this. He let his hands roam across his Love's back and realized vaguely that Rico had not changed clothes yet. Usually, they wasted little time, once home, changing to casual clothes. He smiled to himself. For that matter, sometimes they never needed the clothes at all. "Hmmmmm...."

Finally, after an eternity, the kiss ended. Sonny noticed that the sun was beginning to set, changing the color of the room to rich amber tones and shadows. Rico pulled back, smiled and took his hand leading him to the patio. "Welcome home, Sunshine."

Sonny sat as his partner lit the candles. He noticed that the dishes were Rico's good ones and that the glasses were crystal. He tilted his head toward his partner. "Are we celebrating something?"

Rico sat and pulled over a couple of insulated food bags near him. Smiling, he shook his head. "Well.... I just thought we'd have a nice dinner."

Sonny watched as Rico pulled out Clams Casino and Frutta Del Mar. He realized that this was a repeat of the 'picnic' dinner they had shared on his last night at the hospital. "You stopped at Abrucci's?" It was really more a statement than a question.

Rico grinned as he served his partner and himself. "Yeah. It was so good the first time; I thought you might enjoy a repeat." He reached over and pulled out a chilled bottle of Asti-Spumante.

"And?" Sonny prompted when it appeared that Rico was not going to explain any further.

He had to laugh at the look on his lover's face. Popping the cork, he quickly poured the sparkling wine. Handing a glass to his partner, he picked up his own. Looking into the depths of Sonny's stormy green eyes, he toasted. "One year ago Tuesday... you nearly died and I discovered the depths of my love for you...." There were tears in his eyes. "One year ago, this evening I told Stan that I was falling in love with you.... The first time I had ever spoken aloud of the possibility to anyone...." He smiled now and continued quietly. "I spoke to Bri this afternoon. You were tied up with Marty when he called.... The tests came back and you're fine. No evidence of HIV." He touched his glass to his partner's. "To love... being very real...."

Sonny felt his heart beat faster, lighter. A long-time burden suddenly relieved. Even though the likelihood of infection had been very tiny, it had been there always hanging over them. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Opening them, he looked directly into Rico's eyes. "Thank you.... I love you." He clinked his glass against Rico's. "To forever...."

The light bubbly wine barely registered on his tongue as Sonny found himself drowning in the depths of his partner's loving gaze. He captured Rico's hand in his and drew it to his lips - wanting, needing the simple physical connection at that moment. But he also felt a connection to his partner, his lover that went far beyond the physical.

Rico had known that he needed this little celebration in light of the events of the previous year. They often seemed to be able to read each other with little more than a look or even just a feeling. And his partner had taken steps to ensure Sonny would enjoy the results of his tests and also acknowledge all that had happened to them during the past year. Sonny offered up a silent prayer of thanks to the Fates that had brought this wonderful man into his life.

"You're welcome, Sonny." Rico cupped his hand against his partner's cheek, stroking a finger along the jawline. He smiled. "Now, let's eat. I plan to keep you so occupied that you're gonna need all the energy you can muster." His amusement was evident in his tone.

Sonny snorted. "You're insatiable." At the mock look of outrage on his friend's face, he grinned. "But that's just a small part of the reason I love you so much."

The meal was interrupted by frequent stops to just look at one another or touch a hand to a cheek or lips. The Shrimp Scampi was delicious with wild rice on the side and, of course, the garlic and sun-dried tomato Focaccia. But finally, they finished and Sonny felt full to the bursting. "I think I ate too much."

Rico shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Love. You're gonna burn it off." He wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at his partner. "Now, let me clear these and we can have the Tiramisu for dessert." He stood to clear the table and found Sonny right there with him. They kissed deeply and tasted of each other and the flavors of the foods they had just devoured. Rico felt his cock stirring and the growing bulge in his partner's trousers as well.

"Forget about the dessert...."

Somehow they managed to get inside and up the stairs to the bedroom, all the while exchanging kisses, hands busily unbuttoning and unzipping and leaving a trail of discarded clothing. At the door to the bedroom, they paused, both down to just briefs. Sonny looked wonderingly around the room. Rico had set numerous candles about and was now quickly lighting them.

The illumination was soft and flickering. Strange, before Rico he had never considered that having a relationship with a man could be romantic. And heaven help him as he watched Rico's tight ass in his briefs as he moved to light the last of the candles. God, his cock ached and felt terribly trapped.

Then Rico took his hand and led him to the bed. His mouth already tasting and teasing Sonny's mouth, chin and neck. His hands brushing the growing bulge in Sonny's briefs.

"...hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffff...." Sonny moaned, his knees giving way as Rico slid the last bit of confining cloth down his legs. His partner followed him down to the mattress. Rico's mouth now focusing on Sonny's chest and hard nipples and hands busily massaging, rubbing and teasing Sonny's thighs, ass and cock. He could not lay still - his hips were rocking, his legs alternately pushing his groin upward and then lowering his ass toward the fingers teasing it.

"...gahhhnnnnnnniiiiiihhhhhhh...." He was gasping for breath, clutching at Rico's shoulders and then the cotton sheet under him. All coherent thought was beyond his capabilities at the moment, as he willingly surrendered all of himself to his partner, his lover - his life's Love.

Rico felt his groin throb at the sounds escaping from his partner. He would never get enough of Sonny - not his mind, his body or his soul. He was so happy being with this man that he could never express it fully in words. Giving Sonny pleasure was merely a tiny repayment for the wonderfully exquisite feeling that Rico experienced simply being in his partner's presence.

His kissed his way down that smooth chest, the well-muscled abdomen. Rico paused and paid extra attention to the fading scars. They marred the perfection of the skin of his partner's body, but he could not hate them or be repulsed by them. They were simply a part of Sonny and a further testament to how far his recovery had progressed during this last year.

His partner squirmed and Rico smiled. Sonny was always ticklish everywhere, but the scars seemed more sensitive than the surrounding skin. His partner promptly forgot the tickling, when Rico plunged his tongue deeply into his navel. He had to hold on as Sonny arched up and groaned loudly. But now he was going to do what he had been dreaming of so long....

"Ricooooooooohhhhhhh!" Sonny yelled. His eyes popped open. His partner's hot, wet mouth had nearly swallowed his aching cock whole. Rico had only gone down on him on a few occasions over the time they had been together. Latex just did not taste great. But now....

Now, he looked down to see his partner feasting on him. Sonny thought he was going to pass out from the sensual overload. It just felt so incredibly good, so wonderful, so.... He arched up into the mouth surrounding him. As he fell back to the mattress, he felt the suction of Rico's mouth on the tip as it was first teased with his tongue and then barely grazed it with his teeth. He saw his lover smile as his cock seemed to engorge even more, becoming harder, hotter. His eyes closed in the bliss.

He was lost to the sensations of the moment. His entire consciousness focused on the exquisite torture of his partner's ministrations. Rico built him up to near climax and then slowed things down. Again. And again. While Rico's mouth chewed, licked and sucked on his erection, fingers tickled and rubbed his balls and then slid back to his anus. But still Rico did not give him relief. Sonny was teetering on the edge of a high precipice, uncertain that he would even survive the release, the torrent when it was finally granted to him.

He whimpered and moaned wanting to beg for release, to be allowed to step over that edge, but he could not think clearly enough to speak. Finally, it was proving to be even too much to move.... All his strength seemed to slip away as he found himself climbing that peak once again....

And then Rico wriggled his fingers deep inside him, rubbing hard against that gland. And he was shoved roughly over the edge. Sonny screamed his release. He felt himself erupting into his partner's willing mouth. Rico encouraged his orgasm still sucking at his cock, his fingers gently massaging his balls and the other fingers still sliding in and out of his ass. The spasms in his sphincter, the torrents of cream continued it seemingly forever. But gradually they slowed and Sonny's grasp on consciousness became tenuous and he drifted away....

Rico felt his partner's body go limp as his orgasm passed. He licked his lips and chin. God, it had tasted so sweet, so very good. His partner's cock had visibly grown as he slid his mouth up and down it. He had stimulated him very well and had enjoyed the precum that had been nearly pouring from the delicate, sensitive tip.

When he had teased Sonny's prostate that last time, Rico had felt Sonny's balls draw up hard and suddenly his mouth had been filled with his partner's seed. He had heard Sonny scream and had felt the warm juices sliding down his chin as it was impossible to keep up with the flood. Sonny's had ass continued to contract around his fingers as he coaxed the very last bit of cum from him.

Sonny's body had gone completely lax. Rico looked at his partner's face with concern. He slid up even with his lover. Sonny was breathing fine, his respiration slowing as his body recovered. Rico checked his pulse and that, too, was strong and starting to slow. He tenderly stroked his partner's cheek. Poor Sonny. Sensory overload. He smiled to himself. He loved Sonny so much and it only seemed to increase as time passed. He let himself relax against his lover's warm, resting body, simply holding him close....

Shortly, he felt Sonny stir and then moan. Rico gently stroked his face and then his side. Sonny blinked at him and smiled. "...hmmmmm...."

Rico looked at him tenderly. He could easily spend the rest of days just looking at his partner and still be happy. "Welcome back, Love...." he teased.

The look of love in Sonny's eyes was nearly enough to send Rico over the edge himself. His cock was still aching for release. When the bulge in his briefs nudged Sonny's thigh, he saw the look of burning desire and pure lust burn in his lover's eyes. His partner licked his lips.

"I don't think we're done quite yet." Rico had to close his eyes as he moaned. Sonny's hand gently stroked his shaft through the thin cloth. "Oh, we're not done yet by far...."

Sonny shifted down on the bed and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his partner's cock through the briefs. The cloth was sopping wet with Rico's juices. He placed a hand on either hip to keep his partner from moving about too much. Smiling at the moans now escaping Rico, Sonny nuzzled his cock and then moved lower and gently nibbled at his balls through the taut fabric. Looking up, still restraining the movement of Rico's hips, Sonny grinned as he saw the tip of his partner's cock emerging from the elastic waistband. He felt Rico's hands on his head urging him onward.

Leaning up just a bit, he now kissed the very tip. Licking his lips, he looked up to see Rico struggling to focus on him, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and chest. Sonny thought he had never looked so luscious. He wanted to eat him, swallow Rico's cock and suck out all of his juices. But even more than that he realized he wanted to feel his partner's huge monster of a cock buried in his ass. No latex barriers between them, he had dreamed of this for so long it seemed. He wanted to be stuffed first with his lover's cock and then filled with his lover's hot, creamy juices. He wanted.... No, he needed this....

Sonny continued to kiss Rico's cock and balls as he slowly lowered the cloth from them. Rico's breath was ragged and his eyes were now closed tightly as he fought to maintain some control. Finally freed his cock stood at rigid attention and Sonny imagined he could see it throbbing. Quickly, he slid the briefs the rest of the way off and then took one final taste and swallow of his lover's treat. It tasted so good and he knew it was going to feel even better inside of him.

When he finally released Rico's penis, his partner moaned and tried raise himself up to that hot, wet mouth that had just abandoned him. Instead, Sonny slid his body along his partner's sweat covered form until they were face to face. Rico blinked up at him and Sonny smiled and captured his mouth. As the hot kiss continued, Sonny felt Rico shifting his hips, grinding their cocks together. The friction was fast becoming unbearable as Sonny felt his cock rising to the occasion. Finally breaking the kiss, Sonny looked directly into the dark green depths of Rico's eyes. "Rico...." he gasped, suddenly realizing how close to the edge he was as well. "I need you inside of me. Really inside me...."

Rico swallowed hard. Trying to organize his thoughts in the midst of this was difficult. He saw the need, the passion, the longing in Sonny's eyes. He had wanted this for so long....

Grabbing his partner and capturing his mouth at the same moment, he took charge. He rolled them over until Sonny was below him. Their tongues continued to entwine and explore each other's mouths as he started to stroke Sonny's sides and ass. Finally, Rico knelt up on the bed, breaking the kiss.

Sonny shifted trying to roll over so that Rico could enter him. But Rico held him in place. "No. I want to see your face." He saw Sonny staring at him. Rico smiled and reached for a pillow. Sonny was shivering in anticipation. He quickly rolled his partner to the side and the placed a pillow under that sweet, tight ass. Sonny moaned. He parted his legs, raising his knees.

Rico heard a whimper escape his lover as he moved away for a moment. He fumbled in the nightstand drawer and finally snagged the tube of lubricant. He could barely contain the yell that threatened to escape him as he slathered the cool, slick substance down his rigid length. Then, taking some of the oily substance on his fingertips, he looked at his partner.

By spreading his legs and raising his knees, Sonny had opened himself to give Rico a delightful, delectable view. He heard Sonny's shuddering breaths as he waited. The head of Sonny's cock was dark purple and dribbling, the shaft engorged as it bobbed in time to his partner's breaths. Considering the prodigious amount he had delivered not too long ago, Rico knew that this showed just how aroused Sonny was.

He gently applied the lube to Sonny's sphincter, first teasing the bud, causing Sonny to groan loudly, and then finally pushing a fingertip in and then two as he made certain his partner was ready for this. Sonny bucked upward and then tried to push his ass onto the fingers probing him. Rico saw his cock swell visibly. He smiled, leaving his fingers where they were, deep inside his lover, and leaned in and kissed the tip of Sonny's cock. It tasted so sweet.

Wriggling his fingers he deliberately rubbed Sonny's prostate and a feral yell was torn from him. Rico felt his cock respond to that call.

"....gaaaaa... Now, Rico!... Please God, now!... yyeeaaaaaaahhhh!...." Sonny's hips bucked and he writhed on the pillow as he pleaded. Rico felt his partner's tight ass contracting around his fingers. When he did not move right away, he heard Sonny moan again. "Do it now!..." he demanded. "Just... do it!... Stick it in!... I can't wait any longer!..."

Rico shifted between Sonny's legs, moving his cock to that dimpled bud of muscle. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to just ram into Sonny, feel his balls slapping against his partner's ass. But teasing could be fun and make it all that much more sweet. So he just slid the tip of his erection up and down a few times.

"...ahhhhhhh.... God dammit! Rico, you're killing me!..." Sonny's knuckles were white where they clutched the sheets. His breathing was ragged and hard, sweat dripping from his face and covering his smooth chest. Rico saw him struggling to focus on him. "...Just stick your cock in!... Stuff it in meeee!!... Now!... Just stihhhhhh... uhhhh... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!...."

Rico pushed in. It was so different without the condom. Sonny's ass was hot and wet and felt exquisitely tight. He didn't quite ram it in full tilt but neither was he gentle. His yell blended with his partner's. It was if they had become one being. Their voices joined as their bodies were. Knowing it wasn't going to take him long to shoot his load, Rico pulled out nearly all the way and plunged back in, his body, his instincts taking over as he found himself watching the pleasure on Sonny's face, the first grimace of entry quickly replaced by pleasure and longing for more, his hips shoving hard into his lover as Sonny struggled to meet each thrust with his own.

Just as he was nearing his end, Rico reached between them and fondled Sonny's rock-hard cock. That was all it took and his partner's cock began to spurt, his ass convulsing around the cock that was still pushing in and out. Sonny screamed, and once again Rico's own yells blended with his. He pushed in deeply one more time, feeling his balls flattened against Sonny's cheeks, and erupted. He thought he would never stop, his cock spasmed and jetted deep within his partner.

When time started again, Rico found himself still buried deep within Sonny. He could feel his own juices sliding along his softening shaft. He looked to see the most replete satiated expression in his lover's eyes. Sonny smiled at him, almost dazedly. Leaning forward, still joined, he kissed the man that he had given his heart.

Sonny groaned into the gentle, warm kiss. It was wonderful being joined with Rico this way but it was not quite comfortable in this position. But he truly did not want this moment to end. He had dreamed about what it would feel like to have his partner actually fill him with his hot seed. It was better than he had ever imagined. And now, he knew that even when Rico finally withdrew from him, a small part of his partner would remain in him for a short while at least. It was a gift shared between them. "Thank you.... I love you so much...."

"You're so beautiful - inside and out - that I can never get enough of you...." Rico placed a quick kiss on his partner's lush mouth. "God, Sonny, there has to be a better word for this feeling between us. Love just seems so inadequate...." Very gently he withdrew his softened penis from Sonny's ass. Both of them groaned as he pulled out completely. He saw Sonny tighten his asscheeks together. Stroking them, possessively, he glanced at his partner. "I want...." Sonny suddenly looked away, embarrassed.

"What?..." Rico saw the look on his lover's face and lay down next to him, drawing him near. "What do you want?" He encouraged.

Finally, Sonny looked directly into Rico's eyes. "I wish I could keep this part of you, a tiny part of this gift from you, inside of me always." He blushed. "Never mind, it's stupid." He could not maintain eye contact.

Rico felt his throat tighten as tears threatened. Tenderly, he raised Sonny's face with a light finger on his chin. "It's not stupid." He caught his lover's eye and smiled lovingly at him. "It's sweet.... It's wonderful." Placing a light kiss on that ripe mouth, he pulled back again. "And I love you for it."

He saw Sonny finally smile. Then his partner shifted closer. And they just lay together for a long time, just cuddling.

Rico finally sighed and stretched. He smiled at his partner. Sonny had been idly playing with the hair on his partner's chest - twirling and twining it about his finger.

"Let's take a quick shower and then I'm ready to tackle the Tiramisu." He grinned down at Sonny and lightly rubbed his partner's stomach. "And now that you've burned off your supper...."

Sonny captured his hand and kissed the fingers. "Do that too much and I might not let you out of this bed," he purred, but then he pushed himself up and they headed to the bathroom.

It was not a quick shower as they gently washed each other thoroughly. Luckily, their bodies still needed time to recover, since Sonny was positive that he would not have the strength to stand much less walk if they made love again so soon.

**************************************************

Saturday:

Rico woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Rolling over, he found that he was alone in the bed. He did not hear any movement downstairs.

Standing up, he stretched, hearing his joints pop. Rummaging in the dresser drawers, he found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen still barefoot. No sign of Sonny on the patio as he passed the glass doors. He poured himself a large mug of coffee.

Before stepping out on the deck, he walked quickly to the kitchen window and checked the driveway. No Ferrari. Taking a long swallow of the hot coffee, Rico went back out to the patio. Sonny was probably doing a breakfast run, no doubt figuring that Rico would still be asleep.

The dawn breeze was cool and there was still a bit of mist hanging over the water. It would not take long for the sun to warm things up. Rico curled up on the deck lounger, pulling his feet up under him. He wrapped the oversized-beach towel that had been on its seat around himself.

It was difficult to fathom, that just a year ago he had been wondering if there would ever be more between Sonny and him. He had been afraid of pushing things too fast and too far. Even when Sonny seemed to moving in that direction he had held back, afraid that he would lose his partner. Instead he had nearly lost Sonny in a much more permanent manner.

It took little effort for him to close his eyes and see Sonny lying on that bed in Recovery. Rico shivered and drank more of his hot beverage. He took solace in the knowledge that Sonny was doing so well. That he had been the 'miracle' patient. That Sonny was still someone that Rico would still dearly love to protect from all dangers.

Idly he wondered if Sonny had given any thought to doing anything over the weekend. Not that it mattered. Rico would have been just as happy simply sitting here on the patio with his partner as doing anything else.

He had nearly dozed off when he heard a car pull in the driveway. The Ferrari, the purr of its engine distinctive. Smiling he took his now empty mug back to the kitchen and opened the door for Sonny.

"You're up early." Sonny grinned at him. He set his burden of bags down on the table and gave Rico a long leisurely kiss.

"I woke and the bed was empty." He watched Sonny unload his purchases. The fresh fruits, veggies and other perishables were quickly put in a couple of insulated bags and set in the fridge and other food stuffs repacked into sturdier bags. "What's this?" Rico started to open the pastry box that was still sitting on the table.

"Breakfast." Sonny slapped his hands away. "Let's get some fresh coffee first." He grinned at his partner, then started to measure out the grounds for a fresh pot.

"What's with the rest of the food?" Rico rinsed out his own mug and Sonny's.

"It's supposed to be a scorcher of a weekend and I thought we might spend it sailing around the Keys...." Sonny looked at him. "If that's okay with you?" Rico nodded readily. "So I've got enough supplies so we don't have to hit port until we need to go back to work on Monday morning." Sonny's grin was infectuous and Rico found himself returning it.

"I like it...." He gazed deeply into his partner's eyes. "That way I don't have to share you with anyone else." The kiss was a long, long one, warm, sweet, soft... comfortable. When they finally came up for air, the coffee was ready. They eagerly dug into the almond croissants and giant cinnamon rolls that Sonny had picked up for breakfast.

Rico stretched out on the deck chair. It had been a wonderfully relaxing day. By the time they had reached the marina and boarded the St. Vitus, it was already too warm for comfort. But once out on the water, the ocean breeze had been pleasantly comfortable. Sailing around the Keys, they had no specific course or destination in mind. They simply spent the hours watching the waves and the islands slide by.

Now, the St. Vitus was moored off a tiny island, not much more than a sandbar, not even big enough for trees to grow on. The sun would be setting shortly. Supper had been freshly caught fish, grilled to perfection, a crisp salad, grilled new potatoes and ice-cold dark beer. He sighed contentedly.

Now that they were not moving, the air had a sultry quality to it - warm, humid, almost caressing the skin. Rico felt drowsy and languid. He heard Sonny coming up the steps and turned, with an effort, when he heard something being dropped to the deck near him. There was a futon mattress and a pile of pillows and he saw Sonny moving towards the front of the boat. A few minutes later, his partner headed below again.

He finally roused himself enough to sit up, just as Sonny reappeared with two bottles. At his partner's smile, Rico held the cold bottles while Sonny spread the futon out. Then he casually sprawled on it, propped up by an elbow on some of the pillows.

"Join me?" He quirked a dark eyebrow at his friend. Rico handed him a beer and stretched out next to Sonny. "Thought we could watch the sunset in comfort." Sonny tapped his bottle against Rico's, then took a deep swallow. "'Sides it's too damned hot and stuffy below deck right now."

They watched the sun dip to the horizon. Rico remembered a special sunset that they had shared on the last night of their stay on St. Andrew's. Hmmm.... Now, that was a wonderful memory. He licked his lips and gazed at Sonny's form in the twilight. The moon was already up and would soon add its glow to the rapidly approaching night.

Sonny must have taken his tanktop off while doing the few supper dishes in the heat below deck. Now, all he was wearing was a pair of black shorts, a beautiful tan and a thin sheen of sweat on his smooth chest. Rico set his barely touched bottle off to the side. He could never get enough of this man and he did not need any alcohol to feel intoxicated when around his partner. Shifting, Rico felt his own arousal growing in his now-tight shorts.

"I love," he leaned close to Sonny, "you." He purred it into his partner's ear. Sonny turned towards him and Rico captured his ripe, lush mouth hungrily with his own. He felt Sonny hum into to the kiss and sparing a moment's thought he gently took the bottle from his lover's hand and set it out of the way. Then he took both of Sonny's hands into his, entwining their fingers and leaning over his lover's body. His partner sank slowly back into the pillows and mattress, offering no resistance to Rico's actions.

He could feel the growing bulge in Sonny's shorts matching his own. But for now they were content to simply remain joined by their mouths and hands. He tasted the unique flavor of Sonny blended with the malted aftertaste of the dark beer they had just consumed, his tongue exploring the well known territory of Sonny's mouth, their tongues teasing and twisting together.

Over the years, Rico had shared some pretty spectacular kisses with others, mostly women, but he had never before experienced kisses such as the ones he shared with Sonny. This joining of their mouths, battling of tongues and the possessive sucking of the other's tongue were somehow a physical confirmation of the joining of their hearts, their souls. He could lose himself just in this act of kissing alone. Their kisses could be highly erotic or warm and gentle, hot and demanding or healing and soothing.

Slowly, he became aware of the warm spicy scent of his partner as his breathing became more ragged. It blended with the salty scent of the ocean surrounding them. Rico felt the heat where their bodies were pressed together, the growing fire in his groin as his body responded to this intense stimulation. His skin felt hypersensitive. He was now aware of every square inch of the damp cotton of his t-shirt as it stuck to his chest and back. It rubbed his nipples and prevented his chest from contacting Sonny's directly. He felt the material of his shorts straining to contain his erection. It seemed to magnify the heat of his groin, increasing it, not letting it escape.

He felt the humid air brushing softly over his exposed heated skin, a million tiny hands caressing him, nearly driving him to madness. He was aware of the soft mattress below them. His legs were now tangled with his partner's limbs. It seemed every nerve was alive and demanding his attention, the sweaty heat of Sonny's skin where they touched perhaps the most distracting of all, the simple motion of his partner's hard breaths creating an undeniable friction between their bodies.

Finally he released Sonny's mouth. Both of them were now gasping as if they had run a marathon. He felt his partner shift his hips and their groins contacted, eliciting a moan from both men.

"...gggaaaaaaaaa...." Under the moon and starlight, he could see the open love in Sonny's gaze, the look as intense a turn on as any glimpse of naked flesh could ever be. He placed a warm, wet kiss on Sonny's mouth and then proceeded to kiss his chin and jaw and moved back to his partner's ear.

With their hands still entwined, Sonny, trapped under Rico's body, could do little but accept all of Rico's attentions. Not that he wanted his lover to stop. He squirmed a bit, rocking his hips. He wanted to feel Rico's body against his. No scraps of clothing acting as barriers between them; he wanted to feel slick sweaty skin against skin. He moaned as he felt Rico's mouth trailing along his jawline. "Ahhh!..." A gasp escaped as Rico gently took a sensitive earlobe between his teeth.

He could feel his already taut, hard nipples rubbing against the cloth of his partner's shirt, those hard nubs of flesh fighting for his attention. He could not stop the shiver that rippled through him as each sensation piled upon the other, heightening his awareness. It seemed as if his hardening cock was going to rip out the seams of his shorts at any moment. It felt as trapped as the rest of him by the weight of his partner and still he could feel Rico's bulge bumping him. Sonny found it difficult to breathe, not because of his lover's weight but simply because he was so distracted by everything else that breathing seemed almost unnecessary.

Sonny wriggled his hips and spread his legs, hoping to release some of the pressure and the tension there. Instead Rico rubbed his pelvis hard and directly into Sonny as he moved between the open, inviting legs. A loud groan escaped from Sonny. "GGAAAHH!!! Pleeeeeeeeasssseee!!!..." He finally found his voice. He pleaded. "Pleeeassee! Rico, I... uh uhhhhhh!..." But he lost his train of thought as Rico's mouth suddenly sucked hard at his nipples, quickly alternating between the two. He tried to pull his hands up to encourage his partner but Rico refused to release them.

He was well and truly at the mercy of this expert tormentor. And Sonny could not be happier about it. He forgot to breathe for a moment when Rico lightly bit at his nipples and then nibbled the skin between them. His partner had wrapped his legs around his own and now Sonny could move little more than his head which was pushed back into the pillows. He pulled in a much needed drought of air, sounding much like a man drowning. And maybe he was drowning.

The sensations.... The touches - of his lover's mouth, teeth and tongue, the smells - of the sea air, the musky sweat of their bodies, the sights - of Rico's head, his face as he worked his way with agonizing slowness down the smooth skin laid before him, the sounds - of Rico's murmurs, the creak of the boat in the waves, the wet sound of Rico's lips, the distant sounds of the surf on the nearby island, the moans escaping from his own throat, the remembered taste of Rico's mouth on his, the weight of his lover's body pinning him to the deck, the heat of their contact - burning through the thin cloth between them, the ache of his cock as it was imprisoned by both the fabric of his shorts and his partner's body atop of him, the gentle roll of the deck under the swells of the passing waves, the light brush of the sultry night air across his exposed flesh.... Sonny was lost to it all, nearly overloaded with sensory input.

But most of all he was drowning in the love shared between Rico and himself. Everything he had ever experienced in the past paled in comparison. This love felt new every time he looked at his partner. It felt old as if it had always been there, just waiting to be discovered, to be acknowledged. It was all powerful. It was a gentle whisper. It was strong enough to save a dying man. It was a healing balm for a wounded soul. It gave solace to an empty, aching heart. It ministered to a troubled mind. It filled the void of an empty life. It dwarfed all nearby. It made them strong. It made them weak in their need for the other. It made them invincible when they were together. It was beautiful. It was bright. It was everlasting. It was all that they were. It was all that they ever would be.... If he was drowning in this, then may he never be rescued....

Sonny shuddered at the overwhelming feelings running through him and in anticipation of what was to come. He heard Rico chuckle against him. The vibration only served to increase his need for complete contact between them. He whimpered. Abruptly, Rico pulled his mouth away and sat up. Sonny moaned and desperately tried to pull him back down, not really successful since his hands were still entwined with his partner's.

"Shhh...." Rico's velvet tones soothed him. The familiar timbre of his partner's voice made Sonny feel protected and safe and happy. "Soon, My Love. Soon." Rico pulled his partner's hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on each. "Now, I don't want you to use these. Let *me* take care of everything.... Let me *love* you...."

Rico saw Sonny swallow and then nod. His love's eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight. With one last kiss on each hand, he released them, setting them gently on the futon. Rico knew that Sonny loved to hear him speak. During those long hours in the hospital, first in a coma and then while recovering, his partner had found safety and protection in his rich baritone. So he started speaking softly.

"My Love," Rico leaned close and placed a kiss on Sonny's forehead. "In the last year, I've discovered many things...." He ran his fingers through his partner's dark blond hair, enjoying its soft silkiness. "First, I learned that every moment should be savored and lived to its fullest." He kissed Sonny's dark eyebrows and then along his hairline.

"I've loved you for a long, long time...." He heard Sonny hum deep in his throat. Rico kissed Sonny's temples. "But I was afraid to tell you...." His fingers traced the edges of Sonny's ears with feather light strokes. "Afraid, once I told you, that nothing would ever be the same between us...." He felt his partner shudder at his touches. "Afraid that I would lose you...." He couldn't believe how erotic it was to simply touch his partner's ears so softly.

"I was right...." He smiled into the shocked gaze of his lover. "And I was wrong...." Rico placed a soft kiss on the bridge of Sonny's nose. "Everything *has* changed...." His lips touched the tip of the nose. "They will never be the same...." His saw Sonny blinking at him trying to focus on him.

"But this was not... is not a bad thing...." His fingers trailed along the edge of Sonny's jaw. "And most important...." He felt his partner swallow as he gently explored his neck. "I did *not* lose you...." Placing gossamer kisses on Sonny's eyelids, he felt the long lashes fluttering. "I *found* you...." He was so close he could see the golden flecks in the irises, the tiny bits of blue mixed with the green reflected in the moonlight.

"In my wildest flights of fancy...." His fingers explored Sonny's neck and shoulders, memorizing every bump, every millimeter. "I wanted... I prayed you would love me only half as much as I loved you...." His partner shivered. "Then I thought if I could not have that... that it was far better to just be your friend and partner...." His lips brushed Sonny's high, sculpted cheekbones.

"Your love has changed my life forever...." Now he placed a quick, chaste kiss on that beautiful mouth. "I never knew how utterly empty, how senseless it was before...." Rico licked his lips and gazed tenderly down upon Sonny's face. "But now I know that I had been waiting for you all of my life...." He saw the love burning in his partner's eyes. "I had to nearly lose you for real...." He choked as he tried to swallow. "...forever...." His throat tightened.

"You've told me many times that it was my strength that saved you...." He smiled now through the haze of unshed tears. "But it was you - your being, your soul... your strength that drew me to you...." This kiss was a little longer but still gentle and chaste. He felt Sonny's lips open in an invitation, but he pulled away. "You've given my life meaning...." His fingers explored the hollow of Sonny's throat, feeling the warm, silkiness of the skin. "...purpose...."

He could feel Sonny's rapid pulse under his fingertips. "Without you, I am not whole...." He kissed Sonny's chin. "...I am nothing...." He could feel the roughness of Sonny's beard stubble under his lips. "With you, I am complete...." He licked his lips."...I am stronger than I ever thought possible...." He looked up to see Sonny staring at him, his soul reflected in his eyes.

"You have taught me what love truly is...." He kissed along Sonny's jaw following the path his fingers had taken. "That love is not fearful...." The warmth, the smell of his partner, as he continued his light kisses, made him feel lightheaded. "It knows fear but does not let itself be ruled by it...." He nipped and licked his way down. "It does not smother...." He felt Sonny swallow under his ministrations. "It nurtures...." He heard Sonny moan softly. "It can be painful... in its intensity...." His hands were now exploring Sonny's chest. "But without some pain, we would not understand or appreciate the joy...."

A shudder ran through his partner's body, as fingers teased and tickled across his nipples. "Love can tear away the masks, the half-truths, the lies... the insecurities...." His fingers continued to circle and tease those hard points of flesh. "Love forgives all the faults.... " He nibbled at the bobbing adam's apple of his partner's throat. "All the dark, horrible, painful secrets dragged into the light of Love are no more...." Rico felt the trembling in the body he was exploring with his mouth and hands.

"No one in my past has ever known me the way that you do...." He glanced up and saw Sonny struggling to focus on him. "No one had ever loved me the way you do...." He smiled and now moved to kiss Sonny's strong shoulders. "I have never known love before you...." His fingers now moved across taut stomach muscles. "I thought I had known love in the past, but it was nothing compared to this...." He traced the scars, soothing them. "I will never know this love without...." He felt the muscles ripple under his touch. "...you...." He heard Sonny's breath catch in his throat.

"Thank you...." His mouth moved to his partner's chest. "Thank you for this gift...." His kissed around each nipple. "...of love...." Rico lightly kissed the tips. "...of life...." He looked up to see Sonny's head thrown back into the pillows, his mouth open as he gasped for breath.

"All that I have ever been...." He suckled softly at one nipple. "All that I am...." He moved to the other side. "All that I will ever be...." He finally released the second nipple and heard Sonny moan. "I offer to you...." His lips left a warm, wet trail down to Sonny's abdomen. "I am unworthy of you...." His fingers slipped into the waistband of the thin shorts. "...of your heart's gift...." He kissed each visible scar. "...of your love...."

When he reached Sonny's navel, he paused and looked again at his partner's face. Sonny's eyes were closed tightly. Sweat was trickling down his brow and neck. His mouth was still open as he panted for air. "I have loved you forever...." He plunged his tongue into Sonny's navel. When his partner's hips surged upwards, he effortlessly slid Sonny's shorts down to his knees. "I will love you forever...." As Sonny sagged back to the mattress, he quickly slid the bit of cloth completely off and discarded it.

"I love you...." His partner was now displayed in all his gorgeous glory before him. "...with all of my heart...." From his dark, blond hair to his handsome face, Rico let his gaze rest on each feature momentarily. "...with all of my mind...." The smoothly muscled shoulders and chest and taut stomach drew his attention. "...with all of my soul...." The dark curls of hair at Sonny's groin framed his erect cock. "....with all of my body...." He kissed the very tip of Sonny's erection. Again, Sonny's hips bucked upwards and a yell escaped his throat.

"I love your mind...." He licked the wet, dribbling hole at the end of the hardened flesh. "I love your spirit...." It tasted so very good; he licked it again. "I love your heart...." Sonny was now writhing under this onslaught. Rico could feel the muscles of his partner's long legs straining under him. "I love your body...." With a hand on either hip, Rico steadied him. He kissed his way down the shaft of flesh and pulsing veins. "I love the taste of you...." Reaching the base, he nuzzled the sacs hanging there. "I love the smell of you...." He drew each sac into his mouth and thoroughly tongued and sucked each. "I love the sound of your voice...." He heard Sonny groan loudly.

"I love the feel of you...." His tongue explored the crease where Sonny's leg joined his torso on the left side. "I love your smooth skin...." He licked the crease on the right side. "I love your warmth...." He kissed the base of Sonny's cock again. "I love the silken hardness of your beautiful cock...." He kissed the tumescent balls dangling below. "I love to feel the tension in your body as you respond to me...." Shifting his partner's hips upwards, and settling between his legs, Rico availed himself of Sonny's body. He kissed the inner thighs.

"I love your whimpers...." Carefully, he parted the cheeks of Sonny's ass. "I love your groans...." He kissed behind Sonny's scrotum and moved farther back. "I love your moans...." He heard Sonny whimpering and was aware of his partner's hands clutching convulsively at the cloth of the futon. "I love your yells of ecstasy...." He pushed hard with his tongue and the bud of flesh opened for him. "I love it when you pant in your need, your lust for more...." A small yelp escaped from his lover and he had to hold on tight to keep Sonny from moving about too much.

"I love that you offer yourself up to me this way...." With one final kiss and lick to Sonny's anus, Rico moved upward again. "I love that I am yours...." He kissed his way to Sonny's balls once again. "I love that you are mine...." With a myriad of tiny kisses and licks, he worked his way back up Sonny's stiffened erection. "I...." Rico reached the darkened tip. "Love...." He gently licked all around it and the tiny hole it contained. "You...." He engulfed nearly all of Sonny's silken hardness with his hot, wet mouth.

Rico thought he would choke when Sonny thrust upwards and his cock bumped the back of his throat. He managed to stifle the gag reflex as he feasted on his lover's engorged member. The juices escaping from the tip tasted wonderful and he wondered vaguely how he had managed to wait so long before really tasting his partner. He listened to the exquisite moans and murmurs escaping Sonny's throat. He felt his own erection responding to these sounds, to his partner. Slowly, he pulled back on that straining piece of flesh. He swallowed the sweet secretions of his lover and wanted more. Sucking gently on the tip, he lightly massaged Sonny's balls. He rolled and rubbed them carefully between his fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAA!!!!!" The scream tore itself from his throat. Simply listening to his partner's voice and the words of love had caressed his body, his mind and his soul. But to have the additional stimulation of Rico's mouth and hands upon him Sonny was beyond words. He was certain he would come right now, this instant and Rico had hardly even touched his erection. God, his throbbing, aching cock....

Digging his fingers into the mattress beneath him, Sonny struggled for some semblance of control. He worked to pull in a breath of air. He felt as though he had been held upon that edge, nearly reaching the plateau of his climax, forever. Everything that his partner had said had reached his mind and filled his heart and touched his soul. It was as great an aphrodisiac as having Rico continuously handle and stroke his cock. His lover's voice had done the handling, the rubbing, the stroking....

He desperately wanted Rico's hot talented mouth on his shaft. He ached to feel his partner's cock rammed deeply into him. Rico always made him feel as if he were about to split in half, but if always felt so very good inside him. His partner filled him and fulfilled him in ways he barely comprehended. Sonny wanted that connection to Rico now, but he could hardly remember how to breathe, much less how to ask, to beg for this. He offered a barely coherent silent prayer that his partner could read his mind and give him his desire. Vaguely, he thought to add the hope that he would survive the explosion of his climax when it occurred.

Abruptly, his partner's mouth was no longer on him and he thought he would die from the sudden loss of sensation. Swallowing with difficulty, Sonny managed to open his eyes and saw Rico watching him intently, all of his love on display in his eyes. Somehow, Sonny managed a loving, joyous smile in return. Speech was still beyond his capabilities at this time, but he moaned softly.

Then he gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Rico's fingers tease his ass. Sonny arched up into the warm, moist air. The breeze surrounding and caressing him. Then as his ass lowered toward those tormenting digits, he felt the gentle sway of the deck.

Sonny felt his lover's fingers slide in and simultaneously his cock was once again in a hot, wet mouth. As the invaders in his ass pushed against that sensitized gland, he felt Rico's tongue rubbing against his member and the suction at the tip. He screamed again.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He felt his very essence erupting from his cock. His sphincter was clutching convulsively around the fingers that continued to thrust in and out. Rico's mouth was suckling his cock, pulling his seed nearly as fast as it was flooding from him. His partner was still rubbing his balls, encouraging them to surrender all that they held.

Those first few spurts came so quickly they hurt. Then he was senseless to anything but the pleasure of Rico's mouth on his shaft, the fingers on his balls and the fingers deep within him. He was suspended in the dark waves of water below them and air surrounding them and the glistening stars above them. His orgasm was timeless. It was an instant. It was an eternity. It no longer mattered how long. It simply was.

His ass and his cock continued to spasm even after he had no more to give to his lover. But slowly, very slowly the spasms subsided and his awareness expanded again. Sonny heard his own incoherent whimpers and sighs. He heard Rico's hum of pleasure. His entire body tingled. He felt lightheaded. Rico had finally released his softening penis and was now leisurely licking up any escaped cum.

His throat hurt when he swallowed. Sonny had not realized his screams had been that loud or hard. He reached a shaking hand to Rico's shoulder encouraging him to move up. His partner took his hand as easily it seemed as he had taken his heart. Rico slid slowly up his body.

This kiss was soft and gentle. Sonny tasted his own juices intermingled with Rico's own flavor. This part was still new to them. And he hoped it would happen countless times in the future. Their future. His love for Rico knew no bounds. This man had saved his life. He had saved his soul, his sanity. Rico's love had healed old wounds, filled his life and given him a future to plan for, to live for.

And every time he thought he could not possibly experience more pleasure or passion, his partner managed to push him to new heights. Reluctantly, Sonny pulled his lips away from his partner's warm, soft ones. "I love you so much...." His voice sounded roughened to his ears. He placed a quick kiss on his partner's chin. "You're right...." He kissed Rico's mouth again, quick and fast. "There has to be a better word to describe what we share...."

He was aware of the bulge in Rico's shorts. It nudged his hip. And now, he felt a growing aching need to feel is partner inside of him - to feel the painful stretching as that hard rod of flesh pushed its way in, to be filled to the bursting point, to feel that huge, beautiful cock deep inside, to feel Rico's hot juices flooding his insides, to feel the intense overstimulation of that cock brushing his prostate, to feel a part of his partner left inside, to clench his ass tightly to try and hold onto that precious gift for a little while. Most of all, he ached to feel that connection, that physical joining between them.

"Now, however, I think...." He reached down and stroked his lover's cock through the shorts that imprisoned it, the damp tautness of the fabric a mute testament of Rico's state. "I think we should take care of this...." With the lightest of touches, he teased the moist tip which was just peeking past the waistband. A moan escaped from his partner.

Rico roughly captured his mouth and drew him into a hard embrace. Sonny found himself press hard into the mattress as his partner rolled on top of him. But he readily surrendered himself to all of Rico's actions. During the past year, he had discovered an interesting aspect of their roles as lovers. Though Rico tended to be the more dominate, powerful, forceful one when they were intimate, Sonny had as much if not more power over his partner. Rico needed him. And in that need, his partner surrendered himself and made himself as vulnerable as Sonny ever was.

He felt Rico rise and then roll him to the side. Next he was repositioned so his ass was cushioned by a pillow. Sonny spread his legs eagerly, raising his knees as high as possible. Briefly, he wondered at how it was possible, during this, the most exposed, vulnerable of situations, that he felt the safest, most loved. But he lost that train of thought as he felt Rico's fingers, slick with oil, teasing his ass and then slipping inside.

"...hhhhmmmmmmmmmm...." Somehow he managed to open his eyes and look at his partner. He saw Rico quickly rid himself of his shorts and then generously coat his burgeoning erection with the juices they were producing in abundance. God, his mouth was watering in anticipation as he watched Rico stroke his own erection. He gripped the mattress tightly as a shiver ran through him from his head straight to his nipples through to his sphincter.

Rico felt the shudder of anticipation ripple through Sonny. He was so aroused that he was afraid that he would not even make it into his partner before climaxing. Taking a deep breath of the warm night air, he fought to regain control.

After a moment, he reached out and stroked Sonny's hips and ass. They were so smooth, so very tight to his touch. And he knew that it would be even tighter when he shoved his cock into his partner. He was panting and could not seem to quite catch his breath. To make certain it was as comfortable, as good as possible for Sonny, he had spread their natural lubricant over that tight ring of muscle, but he had not dared to stroke himself too much.

Kneeling up he maneuvered into position. He steadied himself, his hands on his lover's hips. The tip of his cock slipped along the crack of Sonny's ass. He felt his partner spread his legs farther apart and lift them up higher. When his aching erection bumped that bud of muscle, they both moaned.

When he thrust slowly forward, he felt Sonny pushing back to him and the glans slipped in. He heard a loud moan and was uncertain if it was his or his partner's exclamation. This was exquisite torture. His shaft was slowly being squeezed as he pushed into his lover. Then he was in, as far as he could go. His balls pressed against Sonny's cheeks, he was enveloped by the hot, tight ass that he possessively thought of as his property at times like these.

Nearly as slowly as he had entered, Rico pulled back. He wanted to make this last. When only the tip was still being held, he pushed forward, just a tiny bit faster. He felt Sonny rise up to meet him.

Instinct took over as his senses were overwhelmed. He felt the hot glove of his partner's ass grip him and at the same time push against him. The warmth of Sonny's body trapping his balls when he was fully sheathed was distracting as well. He was aware of the warm breeze, of someone moaning, of the smell of salt air and coconut and the musk of their bodies in the passion of the moment.

He heard the slap of their bodies. The shifting of the deck added to his momentum. His body thrust his cock into that beautiful ass of his partner and then pulled back. A rhythm established itself, using the rocking of the boat as an enhancement. The night air stroked his chest and the hard points of his nipples. He felt it caress his back and ass. Releasing one hip, he reached between them and massaged Sonny's newly hardened cock. Moments... seconds... minutes... a few heartbeats later, his hand was covered in cream as he was being milked by the spasming sphincter surrounding his cock. He screamed as he rammed deep and his felt himself explode within his partner.

He had no idea how long his orgasm lasted. There was no time where he and Sonny had climbed together. They had reached a place somewhere in a universe that was theirs alone, their souls as entwined as their bodies. Gradually, he became aware that Sonny's body had gone completely limp. Still out of breath, slightly lightheaded, his concern brought him quickly back to his senses.

"Sonny?..." he managed to gasp. In the bright moonlight, Sonny's face was completely slack. Was he okay? Had he hurt him? Rico was almost afraid to move. He placed a trembling hand to Sonny's neck. The pulse was strong and he could hear Sonny's breathing beginning to even out. "Sonny?..." God, it scared him whenever his partner did that.

He started to extract himself, slowly. Then he felt consciousness return to his partner before he saw it. He paused. An eternity later, he saw Sonny blink hard at him and then smile tenderly.

"...hmmmm...." He saw Sonny swallow hard. "Don't move....Please.... It feels so amazingly wonderful...."

"You okay?" Rico felt his own heartbeat finally slowing.

"Fine...." Sonny placed a warm, slightly shaking hand to Rico's face. "I think I glimpsed a bit of heaven and just sort of... well... passed out?..." He smiled at the concern in Rico's eyes. "I'm okay. Really." He closed his eyes as he shifted his hips minutely. God, he felt so stretched, so filled by his partner, even when his cock was soft. Finally, Rico withdrew slowly and carefully from Sonny's ass. As the tip of his cock finally eased out, he saw Sonny try to tighten himself once again. With gentle strokes, he slipped his thumb in and out a few times to encourage his partner's anus to close up. He could feel the cum trickling out already. Sonny sighed and then pulled at him. Rico settled himself next to his partner.

They drifted together, joined by their love, on the water, in the warm night air and among the stars.

The cool predawn breeze roused Rico. He felt Sonny shiver and move against him seeking his warmth. He looked around and spied a couple of beach towels draped over the deck chair. Carefully removing himself from his partner's embrace, he stood quietly and retrieved them. He spread the terrycloth over Sonny's sleeping form. Smiling tenderly, he crouched down and gently stroked his partner's cheek and pushed a lock of hair from his forehead. Sonny clutched tightly at the pillow Rico had been resting on.

Needing to use the facilities, Rico went quietly below deck. Returning a short time later, he had cleaned himself up a bit and was now carrying a couple of damp towels. Sonny always appreciated this and he enjoyed doing little things to make his partner happy and comfortable. With gentle, caring hands, he tended to his partner's body, wiping away the sweat and the evidence of their lovemaking. And it had been love, not just sex.

When he was done, he set the towels aside and lay next to Sonny and pulled the oversized beach towels around them. Sonny snuffled a bit then snuggled closer to him. The gentle motion of the boat rocked Rico to sleep as he listened to the regular rhythm of Sonny's breathing.

**************************************************

Sunday:

They woke when the sun was up and it was just starting to get hot again. To conserve the tank water they took a quick shower together. Then Sonny pulled the anchor and set sail as Rico put together a light breakfast of fruit and toast. The day slipped by as quietly and as quickly as the tiny islands they sailed past.

The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon as they had stopped to drop anchor off another tiny island. Rico had grilled marinated chicken shish kebab. Then Sonny had gone below to do the dishes. Rico had sensed during the afternoon that his partner had something on his mind, something he needed to say. Whatever it was, he was sure that eventually Sonny would share it.

Leaning against the railing, Rico accepted the bottle of dark beer from Sonny. He openly admired his lover's lean, tanned body as Sonny settled on a deck chair. His partner did not seem to notice. Downing a large swallow, Rico sighed. "God, the weekend's almost over and it hardly seems to have started."

Sonny sipped from his bottle and nodded. "Yeah, back to the sweltering city." Then he took a deep breath and sat up straight in the chair. "Rico, I've been thinkin'...." he trailed off.

"Yes?" Rico tried to prompt.

"Well, I was wondering.... Well, the St. Vitus is really too small for two people to live on a regular basis. 'Sides the department owns it. And..." Sonny paused and looked up at his partner, "your house is a little small too...."

"Yeah, it is," Rico nodded but he sensed there was more to come.

"What would you say about us getting a place together?..."

Rico felt his partner's hopeful stare and still he knew there was more to come. He smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Actually," Sonny sat up on the edge of the chair so that he was almost knee to knee with Rico, "I'd like to.... I mean I want to...." his voice trailed off and he sighed in self-disgust. "Aw hell...." He finally looked straight into Rico's gaze and went for the punchline. "Will you - would you consider making this more permanent?... Would you marry me?"

Rico blinked in delighted surprise and grinned. "In an instant!" He reached down and pulled Sonny to his feet and they kissed. He felt suddenly giddy as his heart beat rapidly. Married - to Sonny. It was an impossible dream made real.

Smiling, Sonny reluctantly broke their kiss. "I take it that means 'yes'?" His arms felt so right wrapped around his partner.

"Yes." Rico kissed him hard on the mouth. "Yes. Yes. Yes." He pulled Sonny close and they shared another soul joining kisses. When he could draw breath again, he smiled into Sonny's sea-green eyes. "A thousand times - yes!" They kissed again.

He had not wanted to push Sonny into anything he would not be comfortable with. As long as Sonny was a part of his life Rico would have been satisfied. But somewhere deep inside, he had hoped that one day they could make it more permanent, more formalized.

Rico pulled back a bit and tilted his head back, "*I* *LOVE* *SONNY* *CROCKETT*!" he announced to the world and to the still waters surrounding them. Sonny was laughing as he leaned in and captured his partner's - no - fiance mouth.


End file.
